Vectors and Vector Sigma
by TURP
Summary: Lucy is taken in by the greatest warriors in the universe... The Autobots! Chapter 13 is up. Being re-edited.
1. A new ally

Vectors and Vector Sigma neo

Many millions of years ago on a distant planet called Cybertron exists life but not life as we know it the life on Cybertron is dominated by machines. For 9 million years two factions have waged war on each other they are called Autobots and Decepticons. As the war raged Cybertron's once rich sources of energy were drained and the Autobot leader Optimus Prime ordered a starship called the Ark to scout sources of energy beyond the planet but while scouting the Ark was ambushed by the Decepticons' warship: Nemesis. Needless to say the two ships crashed onto a young Earth and stayed there inactive until 1984. Then the war started again and continued to this day. Only now Earth's inhabitants called humans are involved. Now in 1992 one young girl who's an outcast will be inducted into their war but time will tell if for the better.

-Chapter 1 The new ally

-begin Transformers theme remix by Mark Richardson (give it a listen on YouTube folks)-

-Yokohama area estimated year 1992

In the bright skies of Yokohama the sun shone and people did their usual business. Woman did housework and laundry while men went to their jobs and vice versa as well. At a seemingly basic looking orphanage kids were playing on the playground equipment the boys amused themselves with playing their favorite robot shows while girls played hopscotch. However inside the building chaos was brewing something that should never happen something outright evil.

A young girl aged only 7 years stood terrified at what she saw before her. The thing she treasured the most was in danger her dog. That dog was her only friend she had since the other kids were either afraid of her, despised her, teased her, they wouldn't even share a room with her, or even all the things mentioned. Three of the boys who especially seemed to have it in for her holding the poor thing hostage while other two holding a pot and the girl instinctively knew what they were going to do.

"No leave the little guy alone it's me you all want just leave him alone please " The girl pleaded. The girl herself was very strange looking indeed possessing scarlet eyes, rose pink hair and odd horns atop her head shaped like cat ears.

The three boys only snickered at her while their leader Tomoo raised the pot that is he was about to when suddenly the four heard loud metallic footsteps outside when it happened a large jet black and machine looking kitty cat was thrown through the tough brick wall of the building and landed or rather it gutter-balled onto the floor. On its hips were large missiles likely used for killing and blowing up things. The cat got up and slowly made its way to Tomoo. Tomoo in a moment of panic slammed the pot across the metallic cat's head making it crack into hundreds of pieces and only succeeded in making the tin plated cat angrier at them.

"RAWR! HAWR!" It growled at them and gnashed its metallic teeth together sizing these punks who dared attack it so recklessly. Nobody had ever attacked it so aggressively before not even its enemies. (and fans weep for joy its Ravage folks he's pissed now;)

"Ya just made it mad stupid! Um uh Tomoo what do we do now yer supposed to be the leader!" The second brat snapped at Tomoo who backed away. But before the third bully could answer the psycho robo-kitty lunged at the three brats pinning them gnashing it metal teeth while deciding how to kill these annoyances.

"Don't just stand there freak gawking help us!" Tomoo shouted at the girl who scooped up her dog and backed up to the door. She gave them a mean and sinister look.

"NO! Why should I? You've been nothing but mean to me the minute you got here but the minute something goes wrong now you want my help sorry but no I'm leaving and I'm taking Jiro w/me have fun with the robo kitty there boys bye." (payback folks ain't it a witch;) The horned girl said slipping out the door only for the cat to hear her.

"RAWR! RAWR!" It growled again at her and was about to lunge when it was hit by a laser blast. "RAWR!" It spat in pain and looked to who shot it.

However something was about to change the girl's life forever and it would involve karma returning a favor to the boys and would get her at peace and new friends for standing outside of the hole the robotic cat made by crashing stood three very similar looking robots 1 yellow/black 1 blue/dull grey and 1 deep red/grey/darker grey all standing 15 feet tall.

"Thats 'nuf of that Ravage move or be melted down into a pile of slag." The yellow and black one said sternly pointing a large barreled gun at the cat apparently named Ravage. The yellow robot had black arms w/yellow forearms and black hands. His chest was curved and resembled a car roof. Its waist and legs were black while its feet were yellow.

"HARR!" Ravage hissed back at the yellow robot.

"Indeed I like to have a dissection of a Soundwave cassette to study. Who knows what I can get from it." The blue one said thinking science. The blue one had the exact body shape as the yellow/black one but the limbs were dull grey and the torso and feet were bright blue. But the face was different as it had a set of blue pouty lips.

"Why Glyph he a bad old putty tat! Be vewy, vewy qwiet I'm hunting Wavage move away slowly so I can bwow yer head off wittle kitty!" The third robot said talking like a certain cartoon hunter while smirking and focusing his gun barrel. It looked very similar to the yellow one but instead of a yellow/black coloration this one was deep candy apple red with grey and darker grey. Its main torso (which resembled some car roof) and head were deep red while the arms/shoulders were darker grey with grey forearms with darker grey hands. Its hips were darker grey and the legs were lighter grey with deep red feet (resembling a car's hood complete with black bumper). The whole trio of robots possessed sky blue eyes that shone like lights on robot toys. The four kids saw a red symbol on all of their chests a symbol almost inspiring courage.

The red robot evidently named Cliffjumper started his cartoony taunting up again. On a side note he was definitely enjoying himself at doing it. "Tawt I taw a putty tat c'mere putty tat!" Cliffjumper said obviously enjoying his Ravage hunting while Ravage went and made himself lost in the various alleys. Cliffjumper then whipped out a large photon bazooka and Glyph commented on it.

"Where'd ya keep that thing Cliffjumper?" The fem-bot scientist asked her comrade and got a smart-aft of an answer.

"Blow it out yer exhaust port Glyph I ain't explainin' nuttin'!" Cliffjumper spat back at Glyph who wrinkled her blue tinted lips while shooting at Ravage who was barely dodging the blasts on his own when he finally gave the two robots the slip.

"Ahh I lost the miserable son of a glitch how do ya lose a giant evil fragging robotic jaguar in an urbanized neighborhood!" Cliffjumper cursed kicking a parking meter over sending into a parked car splitting it in half.

"Clifffjumper don't cuss it's not fit for the human's to hear." Glyph said politely to her red comrade.

"Up yer afterburner!" Cliffjumper snapped back at her and Glyph simply shot a pouty look at him.

-inside the classroom

At this sight the three brats ran away while the girl stood behind with her dog in her arms while the yellow robot saw she wasn't following the others. She looked up at the large robot towering above her while nervously cowering. This robot was probably after the cat like a person after a lost pet until she remembered the same red symbol on its chest.

"Kill me now and end it." The girl said glumly. The robots powder blue eyes widened in a confusion. This strange looking human was asking him to terminate her life odd it thought. The robot saw she had very strange looking scarlet eyes, rosy colored hair and odd horns atop her head shaped like cat ears.

"Uh sorry kiddo can't do that goes against everything I stand for. I'd do it but I'd hate myself in the morning." The robot said trying to start a simple talk. "I'm Bumblebee the others were my comrades Cliffjumper and Glyph. Hey you two get over here." The other two robots walked into the trashed room and seeing they could easily stand inside.

"Why got yer head in the slag-pile?" Cliffjumper asked sitting down on a broken desk effectively crushing it more. The girl just looked more confused.

"Maybe I can help he meant why are you so unhappy? Do you have a name?" Glyph asked being polite. The girl spoke after some initial half stuttering.

"My name is my name's they call me Lucy here. Nobody wants me around they're mean to me at everything and everywhere I'm a freak I'm ugly the kids here hate me Bumblebee if if once you leave they'll come back and do who knows what to me and Jiro. Cliffjumper Glyph you have to help keep them away!" It was at this point the little girl broke into a crying spell with outright bawling. "What did (sniffles) I do wrong (sniffle) I never hurt (sniffles) anyone why is (sniffles) everybody so mean!" The girl cried completely baffled as to why everyone she met hated or ignored her because of her freakish horns. This sad spectacle hit a dent in the three robots feelings despite being beings of cold unliving metal they had feelings this girl was miserable here.

"You don't look freakish or ugly to me Lucy. I think the phrase is um for a girl your age you would be a "cutie" or maybe its adorable I think that's what they're called." Bumblebee said trying to cheer the pink haired girl up. So far she wasn't buying it. The three robots sensed she had never had anyone be kind to her and judging from what she told him about the kids she had been made miserable by the other brats. Bumblebee knew this from experience dealing with another comrade of theirs named Sunstreaker's who had an arrogant attitude and made rude jokes. It made his Energon boil sometimes the way the ego-maniac spoke down to him, Cliffjumper and Glyph and pointed his faults out like he was a helpless sparkling.

"We can't leave her here in this slag-pit it'll be unethical Prime always says "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings" it applies here. Bee Cliff we have to do something." Glyph said making a worried glance at her ruby and saffron comrades.

"Prime's gonna give us flak on this but Lucy how about coming with us? You two what do ya think? I'm sure Headquarters can make you a room. Does that sound good hmm?" Asked the yellow robot to the girl who seemed confused and worried at leaving but she also remembered no one wanted her around, kids and adults hated her, she had no friends only back-stabbers, made fun of her that kind of thing. If Bumblebee said about Optimus Prime was true it had to be better than this place then why not.

Without wasting a minute Bumblebee Glyph and Cliffjumper converted back (Bumblebee/Glyph Volkswagen Beatle, Cliffjumper a Porsche 924 Turbo) into their vehicle modes and drove off into the hills.

-drive

-begin Nothings Gonna Stand in Our Way by Kick Axe plays

As the three car robots drove along while Lucy started talking with Bumblebee on his radio. The subject was just what were or who were these robots and where did they come from?

"Ok, ok I appreciate you getting out of there but who err what are you?" Lucy asked her yellow ride and his companions. Bumblebee spoke over his radio.

"We're Cybertronians alien robots from the planet Cybertron far from Earth. Our planet was place of peace, prosperity, pursuit of the arts, generally nice stuff. Until 9 million years ago they came..." Bumblebee trailed off getting depressed.

"They who's they?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"The Decepticons led by the maniacal Megatron and his vicious army laid waste to our planet we Cybertronians became Autobots and the wars been going on for 9 million years and our great planet was drained of its once rich sources of Energon. Optimus Prime our leader decided we search out more Energon beyond the planet. Unfortunately the Decepticons... " Cliffjumper trailed off not finishing his speech which Glyph.

"The Autobot starship the Ark was attacked on its first voyage by the Decepticon war-cruiser the Nemesis. We were locked in battle and sadly crash landed in what would called the Oregon mountain Mount St. Hillary. We stayed inactive in stasis-lock for 4 million until an eruption in 1984 restarted the war all over again. It's been going like this for years with each side getting bigger and powerful warriors. Then this year we Minibots came upon a temporal vortex and ended up here in this strange dimension and we came upon you. Our fellow Autobots are still in woods waiting for us to get back we'll have to introduce you to them." The blue bug imitating robot explained.

The rest of the drive up into the hills was fairly short and the quartet soon arrived at the camp the Autobot trio talked about.

-Autobot camp-

The camp was fairly quiet to say the least considering there were nine alien robots doing research there. But what was most striking was a giant metal ring-like machine standing 26 feet tall in the woods clearing. A strange sparkling, metallic liquid-like material was in the ring's center vibrating ever so slightly with a ramp leading up into the portal. Bumblebee let Lucy and her pup out then the three scout robots converted to robot form and were greeted by their motley comrades.

Lucy's Autobot's comrades seemed happy for their return. A bigger oil green robot with a yellow torso plate and smooth helmet-like head.

"Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Glyph yer back if you were gone any longer I'd search you out and drag ya back here myself. Ha-ha-ha!" The green robot joked patting Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Very, very funny Brawn its real hilarious. Laugh it up and get it outta yer system." Glyph retorted at the robot named evidently Brawn.

"Uh who's the kid Bumblebee you pickin' up stowaways now?" Said another robot with a smooth head and an orange metal hood over his head. His arms looked like long segmented pipes. His violet body and orange feet seemed out of place with an alien fighter. This bit of info got another robots attention who had a dark brick red color scheme and a hefty look.

"What the bang zow! Bumblebee what the bang blooey what're ya doing with that kid?" Exclaimed the dark brick red robot who also looked to have a cannon barrel on his chest while pointing a finger at the girl who just hid cowering behind Bumblebee. Glyph immediately scolded the cannon-bot.

"Warpath stop it she's terrified of you (Warpath backs off) bots this is Lucy she'll be going with us to the Ark. Lucy meet the other Minibots." Glyph explained while starting introductions. "The oil green bot is Brawn he's super strong, with the orange and violet body Huffer our mechanical engineer, the one with I just scolded is Warpath a tank warrior (who flexes a bit), over there with the red coloring and light grey arms is Powerglide he's our air enforcer." Glyph finished.

"You mean sultan of the stratusphere, commander of the clouds, and ace of the air." Powerglide boasted giving a thumbs up.

"So why did we even go up here the noise of the city grates on my audio receptors." Complained a blue and red colored robot with a curved and white cranium slash face.

"Uh that's Gears ignore him he's always complaining about something somewhere." Said a robot with a yellow head/legs, white body, with blue arms/feet with a gurgle in his voice. "I'm Seaspray by the way." Seaspray said introducing himself.

"Anyway I'm Cosmos nice to meet you Luce." Said a blocky and slightly curved forest green and yellow robot with with a red head. A blue and dull grey robot with a visor over his eyes kneeled down her (a small bird was sitting on his shoulder) and picked a small pink flower off the ground and put it in her hair near her right horn making her go beet red in blush.

"They call me Beachcomber but if you need geology type info then yours truly will be at your service." Beachcomber said sitting down on a large rock.

However the group heard some branches cracking and breaking through the brush and the Autobots raised their weapons and pointed them waiting to fire turning off the safety lock and the figure tripped through the brush and saw its comrades pointing guns at him.

"Hey, hey guy wait wait it's me." The red colored robot said putting his hands up defensively not wanting a fight.

"Windcharger don't do that you almost got yerself killed." Gears scolded the last Autobot warrior.

"I've stuck in the brush and bushes for hours I got since my internal compass shorted out I hope I didn't worry any of you. Um one last thing who's the human child you got there Bumblebee?" Windcharger asked curiously.

"She's a new friend we picked up she'll be going with us back home." Powerglide explained to Windcharger.

After getting introduced to the other Autobots they didn't seem so scary to Lucy now like they did before. They seemed genuinely friendly and seemed to have nothing against her and decided it was time for a new life with them. But the moment of peace was short lived as Ravage had found them again.

"HAWR!" The evil robotic felid hissed at the Autobots sizing them up. He then noticed something a human from the building he crashed through. The weak little human brats had dared attack to him by hitting him with a clay flower pot. Now he'd get his revenge on this bratty little girl and make her pay.

"HARR! HARR!" Ravage growled viciously at his Autobot enemies while his red eyes glowed menacingly.

"Yo something we can help you with rat-cat!" Beachcomber said aiming his gun at Ravage who refused to back off of them.

"RAWR!" Ravage growled again and launched one of his hip missiles at Lucy and her dog.

"DAHH!" Brawn scrambled to cover Lucy and her dog from the metal shrapnel bits from Ravage's missile. "You two ok?" Brawn asked the two under him w/Lucy who simply nodded.

"Here kitty play with this!" Huffer shouted at the robo-felid by launching two heat seeking missiles from his wrist plates.

The missiles followed the robotic jaguar around the trees but Ravage made himself lost inside the strange portal device set-up by Gears and the small alien warriors exchanged glances amongst each other. Brawn spoke up first.

"Well the rat-cat got away luckily like you guys said he didn't much damage no loss of life no injuries that kind of slag. Well ladies and gentlebots lets go home." Brawn said converting into his Land Rover Defender mode while the others also converted back into their respective and drove and flew back home. Lucy wondered what kind of life would she have now she guessed time would tell.

-to be continued

Well folks it's my first transformers G1 fic it's a first for me really considering how much its shaped my perceptions of good VS evil when I was 5-6 back in the day (born '85 so I used to rent G1 tapes from a video store two miles from my house). I quickly grew to love the courageous Optimus Prime, the hip-hop Jazz, the dim but powerful Dinobots, the devious Starscream, the machine-toned Soundwave and his tape minions like the punkish Rumble and the spying Laserbeak, the intelligent Contructicons and their juggernaut combined form Devastator, the super smart Perceptor, and many others. But this won't be a straight G1 fic think of it as a slightly off alternate universe G1. The story: the war wages on into the 1990's neither side has given in and many new warriors have entered the fold like the Headmasters, Targetmasters, the 6-changers, "The Wreckers", Monsterbots, Omnibots, plus some convention exclusives like Glyph and Shadow Striker 'cuz let's face it female Transformers rock am I right (i.e. Arcee/Blackarachnia)? Primus, Energon, Sparks, and other retconned features will also come into play. Also expect the Decepticons to kill people just fair warning. Sorry but the city-bots like Fort Max, Metroplex, Scorponok, and Trypticon won't be showing up, (can't figure out how to integrate them sorry folks), the double Targetmasters (Quickmix/Quake) won't being appearing, nor the Micromasters, or various Pretenders. Yeah I was watching Looney Tunes before I write this chapter so that's why Cliffjumper talks like Elmer Fudd and Tweety Bird every so often.


	2. Meetings across fabric

Vectors and Vector Sigma 2:

-Chapter 2 Meetings across fabric-

Here it is chapter 2 my loyal readers of "Vectors and Vector Sigma" and it's a basically a secondary set-up chapter but it's not boring expect to see cameos of various Autobots. Lucy meets the various Autobots: the architect Grapple, the dim but powerful Dinobot leader, the sky lord Jetfire (he'll be known as Jetfire here since that's his real name), the various combiner teams (Aerialbots, Protectobots, and Technobots), and last but not least their leader Optimus Prime. Oh fist and foremost while there will be pairings in the story they won't really start up until chapter 7 or so what're the pairings? One is Lucy/Kohta but that's all I'm going to reveal this early in the story so just read it out.

-Oregon desert-USA- year 1992

Nearby an ancient volcano named Mt. St. Hillary was a spaceship lodged in the steep slopes. Its three large circular thrusters stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the volcanic mountain's steep sides. At 600 feet away the entire force of the Minibots emerged from a strange looking event: the spot where they came from resembled a tear of kind. In reality was a temporal tear or a rip in the fabric of space, time, and various worlds. Lucy and Jiro rode inside Bumblebee and saw the massive mountain 600 feet ahead and the group was getting closer every second.

The Ark seemed huge to think it was an alien ship that crashed here 4 million years ago it was amazing to say the least the young girl thought.

"There is it our base the Ark. Lucy just a few more astro-seconds more we'll be home soon." Windcharger said snapping Lucy from her gaze on the Autobot starship.

"Yeah but we lost track of Ravage though." Brawn said a bit depressed something he wasn't prone to being.

-Ark central entryway

The convoy of small Autobots had returned from their investigative mission near the base and transformed with the exception of Bumblebee who opened his door for Luce and Jiro to get out and walk with them all to the central control room where the little girl saw various robots doing various things. A tall white robot with a blue tinted cockpit window on his chest watching the group go by (anyone who is this?) his long jet wings swung upward on his backpack curious as who or what the Minibots had returned with this time. He watched from a corridor wondering things.

The small group of Autobots continued to walk further into the starship's metallic bowels while their young friend stood completely in awe at the level of technology this place had. She had to keep telling herself it was an alien spaceship not just a base. On a nearby computer screen three similar looking robots with a sports car type body seemed to be playing a game of some type involving falling blocks (what's this folks? A game but what game is it?). The lead had a black/white coloring with a siren assembly on his back, the second was basically the same but had a dull grey and even darker grey scheme, their third comrade had a rally car get-up in a blue/maroon color mix (the number was 38). The three also had their vehicle car modes doors as wing-like structures behind their shoulders. All of their heads had the same dual pointed crest (red for the first two and yellow for the third one) on their brows (who're these three I wonder;).

But that wasn't all that was going on here eight more robots were socializing amongst each other. The first four shared a similarly shaped feminine body generally differing only in their coloring. The one nearest to the video screen had an orange/red deco with a grey helmet. The next had a light teal coloring, the third sported a bright blue scheme and the final had a bright pink/pale pink deco. The next four robots had various designed bodies. The first was black and looked like what some of the kids called a pick-up truck. The second Lucy already knew what it was the red robot was a fire engine a truck used to combat fires. The third was oil green and had some kind of device on his shoulder while the torso resembled Lucy tried to remember what the vehicle was named then it hit her it was called a "jeep" the things were used by the army and military. The final Autobot was a strange one not even resembling any sort of vehicle of any kind while an odd cylinder device decorated its shoulder. (care to guess at these bots people;)

"I'm hoping to go to town on that human video game "Super Mario World" so I can load its data into our bases computer on Cybertron it'll give us something to do when not on patrol besides the humans play them all the time when they're bored." Said the 1 with the orange/red deco and grey helmet.

"No way Firestar Sonic's better than Super Mario and both are way better than Kirby." The red fire truck one said to the orange/red one being named Firestar with a southern accent.

"I beg to differ ladies but I'm taken to the Final Fantasy game series." Said one with the large cylindrical device on his shoulder while sporting a powder blue and red deco.

"Only you would be Perceptor." Joked the black truck looking robot with the blue visor who let out a hearty laugh.

The more Lucy watched the Autobots interact with each other the more she realized they were more than just robot aliens they had feelings, emotions, personalities, close friends in short they were truly living machines unlike anything she had ever seen before. But she continued to see more robots everywhere doing various things. At a table were two and seemed to be arm wrestling. The first was dark blue and had wing-like things on the back of his neck along with missiles while his face was red while his opponent was white with a blue angled visor over his eyes and a car roof on his back and car hood as a chest.

"I say Jazz yer stronger than you look!" The navy blue robot said while struggling with the white car robot.

"Problem is Tracks ya gotta jive and move when ya fight like I say do it with style right?" Jazz remarked back to Tracks.

Upon further entry into the Autobots base Lucy saw a tall red and grey robot had it torso armor taken off while being worked on by two other robots. The first was primarily white w/red hand and crest on his forehead and spike-like device where his left hand would be. He used it to apparently hold a plate being welded into place (she heard of welding from some TV show) while a second robot who was green (resembling a truck too) and having bits of orange on his legs worked on the red one's knees which looked to be in sorry shape being covered by dings, pock marks and dents of various sizes.

"Doww! Watch it Ratchet you nearly blew out my battle computer's central circuit careful! That's an antique part they don't make 'em no more! You too Hoist!" The grumpy red robot shouted very grumpy at the two robots repairing various parts and components in his exposed torso.

"You don't be quiet Ironhide I'll short out yer vocal circuits." The white robot said half grumbling at the red machine named Ironhide. A red medical cross was placed on the robots right shoulder plate. He must be a medical officer or something.

"I agree with Ratchet Ironhide you complain about everything and about anything under the sun. It's like Carly said you've become nothing but an old grumpy crankcase in fact even worse than Kup. Now pipe down and let us finish your repairs in peace." The green robot said replacing a small chip into a component in Ironhide's battle computer.

At a nearby (and small) laboratory you guessed it were two more robots conducting some experiment with some bright colored liquids. The white car warrior had a missile launcher on his right shoulder while his face was covered by a mask-plate and the chest was covered by red/green racing decals.

"What'llhappenWheeljackwhat'llhappen?" The one with a multi blue shaded coloring said real fast though Lucy could understand only 1% of what was said. The one using the chemicals had two bulb like things on the sides.

"It's simple my friend Blurr but you must absolutely 100% gentle with the the green stuff is Hydroxilion X97 its very unstable in fact the slightest jar could spell total pandemonium so one must have a steady hand if you use it if you don't be careful you'll... " The white robot trailed off. Oddly as this guy spoke the 2 bulbs on his head's side's glowed neon blue.

"You''llhappenWheeljackyou'llwhatwhat'llhappenwhat'llhappen?" The blue Autobot named Blurr asked in a 90% intangible fashion when "it" happened BOOOOMMMMMMM!

The entire base resonated with the massive bang and the white robot was covered by thick black smoke sticking to his face. He resumed speaking to the blue Autobot named Blurr.

"Blurr in one phrase it'll blow up. I'll take a stasis nap now." The robot replied falling down backward landing with a thud. (you'll be howling and doubled over laughing after reading this i'm sure of it;)

Meanwhile the group continued into the Ark's recesses' into the spaceship and soon they came upon one more set of robots.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little bug-bot Bumblebee and his merry little mechanical men. How ya doing shrimp-bot?" Bumblebee whipped around and saw the ego-maniac staring him down the one everyone hated to spark-extinguishment. The robot stood a few feet taller than Bumblebee and the other Minibots. His bright yellow color scheme was accented by his tall limber legs (whose feet were like a car hood), while his chest was a car roof and his back was an engine from a supped up sports car. The taller robot patted Bumblebee's head like a dog.

"Frag off Sunstreaker I'm busy here with our human guest err actually our permanent live-in friend so back yerself off sunny-boy!" Bumblebee spat at the taller robot who simply sneered at him and turned on his robotic heel to walk away.

"Who was that guy?" Lucy asked nervously at the Mini-bots who seemed on edge with this guy called Sunstreaker.

"A real boron plated moron and a bit of a jerk too acts like he's a real "asset" to our ranks but he's really just a snob." Huffer said with a hint of sadness to their humanoid guest.

"Thinks he's a hotshot no less struts around like he owns the place a real slag-hole to the fullest extent."' Gears said agreeing with Huffer.

"I agree with both of you he's a mean bot always picks on us Mini-Bots whenever he has the chance." Glyph said sitting herself in a chair.

"He's a bang zow jerk." Warpath said in his own unique vocal fashion.

"Plus if you tell him off he just gives you a crazed look like "you're dead" or something like it." Powerglide said shaking his head a bit downtrodden.

Adding cybernetic insult to cybernetic injury Sunny came back with another robot clad in red armor walking beside him. This worried the Mini-bots more apparently.

"Uh-oh here comes brother dearest Sideswipe." Cliffjumper said gritting his teeth a bit.

"Well hello there Minibots of all types and models Bumblebee you found a new ally huh well lemme see her up close." The red robot said cheerfully. Sideswipe bent down to examine the Mini-Bots new companion. She was unusual to say the least. This strange looking human was definitely odd alright even for human standards. The robot saw she had very strange looking scarlet eyes, rosy colored hair and odd horns atop her head like what human women called "ribbons or bows".

"Kind of funny looking ain 't she bro?" Sunstreaker commented while being snide about it.

"C'mon Sunny be nicer to her at least it's the right thing to do like Spike said once." Sideswipe said cheering up while his yellow armored brother merely frowned.

"Fine, fine just what we need a little germ running around Bee just make sure the little snot nosed brat doesn't sneeze on me it'll ruin my body enamel human mucous is extremely dirty." Sunstreaker spouted off with contempt in his snobbish voice. It was at this point Bumblebee had enough of Sunstreaker's arrogance and self appointed superiority complex over Glyph, and himself.

"DAHHH! You son of a glitch!" Bumblebee leapt up on Sunstreaker and began to pummel his face-plating hard! Bumblebee pounded on the ego-maniac's face leaving a huge dent on the right side.

"Get off me ya walkin' junkyard! (throws Bumblebee off him) YA! (inspects jaw line/feels a huge dent) Why you little fragger I'm gonna squash you like the bug-bot you are!" Sunstreaker snarled at the faux beetle flexing his hands ready to fight the little runt-bot.

"We'll see who does the squashing 'Streaker! See exhibits A-J get him!" Bumblebee said sneering abck at his opponent who saw all the Mini-Bots surround him.

"Oh slag... " Sunstreaker muttered as all the Minibots tackled him in retribution for attacking Bumblebee.

All the commotion had caught another robot's attention it was a tall brutish robot much taller than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Its heavy looking chest plating was adorned by two huge looking arms and thick powerful legs and saw the developing fight with the little Bee and Streaker. It seemed interesting to him.

"Me Grimlock love fighting me watch have fun." The large grey robot said with a half stunted speech pattern while watching the fight. But somebody had to stop this fight Bumblebee was weak and no match for Sunstreaker who at full power. Warpath blasted Streaker with an electron overload blast just enough to knock him out and leave Bee alone.

"Alright Bee ya got him got him good now let's stop fragging around and meet Optimus and get these intros over with finally." Seaspray said in his gurgly voice.

Reluctantly they proceeded to where a large red solid looking robot and another orange one were talking about something. The orange one resembled the fire truck one from before and it seemed easy what he turned into a crane truck of course.

"And if we utilize these metal alloys we should be able to build my Deluxe Energon Producer once we get the materials from the various labs from the state of course not excluding BlackRock Enterprises." The crane truck spoke to the taller red robot who seemed to like the idea.

"Excellent thinking Grapple we need brains like yours keep up your work and report back in a few hours once you've gotten the materials procured." The tall robot also had a mouth-plate and a blue head with antenna-like spikes on the sides. The robot named Grapple walked off quite content with himself. It was this moment the tall robot noticed the Mini-Bots nearby.

"Bumblebee, Warpath, Gears, Glyph you've all come back finally safe and sound. Did you find what was causing that energy disturbance near the base?" The robot said very calmly to them.

"Um well uh um we kind picked up a new friend while we were there." Glyph kneeled down so her tall boss could have a good aerial look at the girl cowering behind Glyph.

"So you have then what's her name?" The robot asked curiously.

"Lucy this is Optimus Prime our noble leader all Autobots answer to him. Say hello Optimus Prime hey waita minute I've got an idea here. Lucy hang on to my hand." Windcharger said taking a hold of her firmly but gently and placed her on a walkway near Prime's face.

Lucy stared into the tall leader's sky blue eyes and he stared into her scarlet ones and for a few moments neither said anything until finally.

"Why did you come along with my soldiers if you don't mind me asking?" Optimus asked Lucy very curiously as to why she came with them.

"People hate me they pull mean pranks on me, steal my lunches, trip me among other horrible things. I'm ugly cuz of my horns that's why that's why they hate me." Lucy said relaying her sad tale of life to the Autobot General who simply listened intently. Lucy hung her head in shame at the sight of someone so respected and powerful she so sure he would kick her out.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings I will fight to preserve that right wherever it is threatened including a parallel world." Prime's small speech caught the girl off guard his words "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings" echoed in her mind.

"Like she said Optimus we found her being attacked by Ravage on the energy anomaly's other side turns out it was a temporal tear or in other words a rip in the fabric of space, time, and various worlds or universes. It was nuts there wasn't a single Decepticon except Ravage." Glyph relayed her info from her arm mounted device.

"Prime's she was miserable there we couldn't just leave her there who knows what would happen." Brawn piped up. "So I'm guessing she can stay here right?" He continued.

"Alright she can stay but first she'll need a room, cooking appliances, bed, working bathroom, and other essentials." Prime said calmly inciting quite a few rounds of cheers from the small Autobots inciting tears of joy from the young girl.

-begin You got the Touch by Stan Bush

-Pacific Ocean

Meanwhile over the clear skies of the deep Pacific Ocean a large navy blue robot was flying until suddenly a large metallic tower had erupted from the sea waves and a door on the front opened and beckoned for the warrior to come inside.

-unknown HQ

The robot stood in a darkened elevator and if eyes were seeing this robot they would see it had no mouth and only a ruby red eye visor and a blocky looking body and basic looking limbs and of noting there was a strange violet marking like an evil crown symbolizing evil on its chest. The blue robot continued the elevator ride down to the desired floor. It exited the elevator and came upon another robot... A large silver robot with a simple shaped helmet greeted him and the navy one let out Ravage who immediately leapt to the massive one's legs running around in circles. The big silver one had a serious "dictator" feel to him. A huge black cannon was on his left forearm.

"Ahh Soundwave has Ravage obtained the data I requested been done?" Asked the silver robot to the navy blue one who had arrived just now.

"As you command master Megatron." The navy robot said a synthesized voice devoid of any emotion and converted himself into a cassette deck and the Ravage robot then converted into a micro-cassette while fitting itself inside Soundwave and the twosome then relayed the info Ravage had obtained from his brief stay in the parallel world while searching inside after the Autobots.

The data Ravage showed on the large view screen seemed too good to pass up energy, energy, energy, and more energy ripe for plundering and best of all no Autobots to ruin the planning's like they always did. This was even better than what Megatron was expecting from Soundwave. Best of all the level of technology was crude compared to this Earth's level which was influenced by the Autobot's battles with the robots in the base here.

"Ahh a rich world fit for plundering and better yet no Autobots to stop us why we can drain this world dry of Energon and revitalize Cybertron within days." Megatron said containing his delight at this set of circumstances laid before him. A robot looking like it could convert into a jet or plane of some kind strode into the room while nearby were six robots sharing a similar lime green/violet, dark violet color scheme. Having a mish-mash of the three colors they differed only by physical construction. The first had a loading scoop over his back, the next had a power shovel arm on the back with violet legs, one had a mixing drum on the backside and also with two missiles above his head, another had a crane boom laid on his back and violet chest plate, the fifth had a facemask and a smokestack on his right shoulder, and the last had a triangular blocky chest and legs with multiple grooves and lines like they were some vehicle part. (Folks who're these guys huh?)

"But what about the Autobots if they find out about this the plan will die faster than an uncared for Sparkling." Said the jet robot unimpressed by the plan. Frankly this robot thought the plan was crazy not to mention insane.

"Starsceram shut yer manifold which is why we the Constructicons will do so over a period of a few years we steal stuff from various factories, assembly plants, junk yards, laboratories, and such the Autobots won't have any idea what's going on until it's too late. However this device will take a few years to complete so in order to do it we have to keep a low profile until the Dimensional Doorway is completed so subtlety is a must here." The one with the loading scoop over his back explaining the situation to his leader.

"Subtlety hah we should scrap the idea and trap the Autobots in there forever for all of eternity." Starscream said being critical of the plan again and was swiftly put into a neck-hold by Megatron.

"Slience Starscream you've received the only warning I intend to give so be careful or you'll be melted into Cesium pellets. Understand?" Megatron said glaring into Starscream's red eyes who only nodded.

"Yes Megatron I understand let go! Err let go!" Starscream struggled against Megatron's firm only to be dropped onto the hard metallic floor.

"Now my loyal Constructicons begin preparations we have work to do in the coming years yessss. The Decepticon's moment of glory has come. Nah-hah-ha-hah-hah-nah-nah-ha!" Megatron said breaking into a fit of laughter.

-to be continued

Anyway folks this is chapter two the next bit of set-up before the ambitious chapter four where there's going to be some serious robo-ass kicking coming up so be patient. Also folks let me explain something in the basic plotline of E. Lied Lucy is a sad, uncaring person with no empathy at all I'm just making it so she'll deal with beings who feel like outcasts too. But keeping any character of any series in well in character I guess is difficult. However read my various fics closely and you'll notice that Lucy's personality is a bit different in each. In "Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors" she's the girly flirt (like Mikey/goofball, Leo/leader, Raph/hothead, Splinter/mentor-father figure, and Donny/brainiac). In "Super Horned Ascension" she's a tempermental girl acting out the second death of her adoptive father Goku (well at least early on). In "PR D Legends" she's the shy one think folks if you've been treated and tormented all your life when suddenly you become part of some super hero team and now people want autographs, giving you phone numbers, etc. How would you react? The central point of the fic is friendship. In "EctoVectors" Lucy is a nerdish protege of Dr. Egon Spengler who has decided to give up on boys until well you can guess at what happens later. During the events of "Vectors and Vector Sigma" Lucy raised by the Autobots becomes an extremely gifted rallyer who has her own Autobot strike unit to command but has lost hope of finding a man for herself. Then in "Yokohama Night Monsters" she's a full-fledged Darkstalker though her allies and Lucy are unaware of her true nature until later. Finally in "Maverick Hunter" she's the adopted daughter of Mega Man X and has become a skilled hunter in her right while she's friendly and sociable she feels a need to have romance in her life. Anyway folks this has been TURP (The Crossover Writer;) signing off for the night bye folks.


	3. Unveiling Plans

Vectors and Vector Sigma 3

-Chapter 3 Unveiling plans

Here it is chapter 2 my loyal readers of "Vectors and Vector Sigma" and it's a basically a third set-up chapter sorry but it's a necessary evil here to get the story started up right. Oh for Prime fan's I will be killing off Optimus Prime but I'll bring him back after two chapters and he'll be even more powerful than ever how you wonder wait, keep on a reading, and be patient. By this time in the story Lucy is at least 19 now. Also she'll get her own personal vehicle (chapter 5 folks/named Lightningstorm Cruiser/kudos to who can figure out where it's from/its G1 but where?) to use plus battle armor (introduced in the next chapter). As an important item of note expect Mayu and Kohta to gain armor as well (why, how, when keep on reading). Until then sit back, read, review, and just enjoy.

-Earth year 2004 Ark grounds

As the sun rose shining over the Autobot camp near the Ark the place was bustling with activity. Lucy lay on her back in a plastic tanning chair staring up at the sky with her scarlet eyes thinking over the years how her life had changed since 1992. While with the kids at the orphanage she was ostracized and even harassed the Autobots were entirely different they treated her with respect and courtesy in particular their leader Optimus Prime. The large red truck robot had always been kind to her. The whole team found her interesting to talk to like the two repair bots Ratchet and Hoist worked on repairing various team members Needless to say Ratchet was a good teacher to her for repair work. The resident coolcat Jazz taught her how to be cool and fit in w/the others. The resident female Autobot Elita-1 taught her human history/health while the microscope robot scientist Perceptor taught her science of all kinds. It wasn't so much she didn't need to go to school like other kids an idea she dreaded from her earlier experiences back home. She had begged Prime not to send her there and was on the verge of tears when his nearby comrade the boisterous Warpath decided it wasn't needed the various Autobots would be her teachers.

A lot of new soldiers had arrived from across the galaxy to join back up the Earth bound Autobots over the past years. Their new allies included Sky Lynx a massive shuttle/dino-griffon warrior, Road Rage a normally calm collected diplomat who by a glitch goes literally into a "road rage", Kup a flinty old warrior from before the wars and his Targetmaster partner Recoil, and then there was the other Targetmasters Sureshot, Pointblank, and Crosshairs. The three of them along with the young revving Hot Rod alongside is his buddy Firebolt, the fast talking Blurr and Haywire, and Kup himself as second in command w/Pointblank as leader. The Targetmasters had adapted injured alien beings called Nebulons who now converted into weapons for the warriors to use.

The large Dinobots she had come to know as big dumbbells were actually very different in personality the T-Rex Grimlock for instance was arrogant and felt only the strong should lead not the smartest and the Apatosaurus Sludge agreed with him. However Sludge when not fighting or training was actually the big lummox was very gentle and would actually give her rides around the bases outlands and swamps like a big robotic horse while Lucy was a young girl. The three other Dinobots Slag, Snarl, and Swoop also were different in their various views. Slag for one thing had a nasty temper and wouldn't listen to anyone except Grimlock. Slag also hated everything and everyone in short he had anger management issues. Snarl was another story despite the tough facade he put on he hated his Stegosaurus mode finding it hideous to look at. Snarl would also give the girl ride around when she was younger. Swoop the flyer actually had made friends with the child shortly after she came to live there. Swoop took her around the area on a tour explaining the various areas and also flying lessons.

The Autobot named Ultra Magnus was like a military teacher for her teaching her important tactics yet despite his selflessness, courage, strength; he could easily lead the Autobots if he wanted but he would rather follow orders then give them. But Lucy and Prime saw potential in him. She met other robots like Swerve the absent minded metallurgist, Roulette a sharp shooting fem-bot who converted to a hot rod Dodge Viper, the jovial truck Trailbreaker, the paranoid security officer Red Alert, the brilliant architect Grapple, the mighty Dinobots, the outcast Repugnas among others too. Needless to say almost all of the alien machines genuinely tried to make her feel welcome and at home.

Frankly over the years she had come to call the Ark home the Autobots and the Witwicky's her family. The human allies the Autobots had acquired varied but mostly consisted of Patriarch "Sparkplug" Witwicky, his now grown son Spike and daughter-in-law Carly plus young son Daniel who had been born in summer '94. Getting to the other allies it now went to computer and technical whiz Chip Chase. Though a paraplegic Ratchet and the Protectobot First Aid constructed a chip for paralyzed people to walk again. The chip was ushered as a gift from the heavens and the two Autobots began manufacture of them around the world. Chip had caught the attention of a brunette mechanic named Mikaela Banes;)

The two were married quickly with a set of fraternal twin girls soon to arrive named (they figured out the gender) Lori and Alexis. Carly found Lucy to be adorable and the minute she saw the girl gave her a bone crushing bear hug shocking the child a bit. No one had ever called her adorable before mostly they called her hideous, monstrous, and ugly plus freakish. After Daniel was born Lucy became a surrogate and secondary mother to him. The boy made comments that her horns were funny but was immediately scolded by his mother and the boy apologized. Lucy didn't hold it against him personally since he was only just 4 years of age just a toddler. There were other allies like the street wise Raoul a buddy of pretty-bot Tracks, and a business woman named Astoria Carlton-Ritz plus various scientists and government workers around the globe.

Getting back on track the rosette haired girl gazed into clear cloudless sky and she saw a large white alien jet come flying in Jetfire was back. Jetfire was an old friend of the evil Decepticon Starscream. The naive machine after seeing how cruel Screamer was to Spike and his dad he switched sides and became an Autobot. Years went by and he was their ace flyer tying with the Aerialbots and Powerglide. Jetfire was also a scientist and often helped Perceptor on various things. Jetfire also would give the girl rides and soar through the skies and he still did to this day. But wasn't what was on the girl's mind when she saw Chip lip-locking with Mikaela or Carly getting flowers from Spike a certain odd empty feeling filled her stomach.

A feeling she didn't like and the more she saw the various couples being romantic with each other the more it grew. But what Lucy wanted was a boy to hold her, kiss her, give her flowers, to comfort her, ask her out, and give her candy, basic romantic things. But those were foolish things to wish for and want fools often paid a high and heavy price for things. No boy would ever be interested in a girl like her... a freakish thing with hideous horns and while she thought that a small tear dripped down her left cheek. A signal on her wristband communicator went off the fem-bots wanted her for something. Sighing to herself and wiping away the tear the young woman got up and went into the Ark. (anyone can you guess the feeling the girl's having and why?)

-Ark

Walking into the room where three of the Autobots female warriors were going over a recent predicament involving the Decepticons or lack of their activity to be more exact. Lucy walked into the data room and up the nearby catwalk to their eye level.

"Arcee, Road Rage, Moonracer what is it?" The girl asked her taller superiors.

"We've been having an odd lack of Decepticon activity globally and it's very freakish to say the least I just wonder what the Decepti-goons are up to? Whatever it is it won't be good for Autobot or human." Road Rage said going over the data streams on the view screen. The red Corvette fem-robot was stumped.

"Road Rage whatever they're up to it won't be good it could be Doomsday if we don't find out." Moonracer cried out a bit.

"Are you all gonna tell what I'm here for or can I just leave since I'm evidently not needed in yer gossiping hour." Lucy interrupted the two getting a bit miffed at them.

"Forgive me Lucy but those two will be at it for awhile I'm sorry I wasted your time you're free to go." Arcee apologized to the scarlet eyed girl.

"Alright I'll be waiting for any info you know where to find me at then... ciao." Lucy said walking down the gangplank and back into her quarters. Arcee saw a hint of great sadness in her crimson eyes like she was about to cry or get depressed about something. Arcee was like a robotic surrogate mother to the girl it pained her to see Lucy in pain either it physical or mental in nature.

"Gee I hope Lucy's alright it's not like her to talk like that. Could something be wrong with her is it like a tumor or something?" Road Rage said out loud wondering what could wrong with their young rose haired friend. Something was very wrong with Lucy the fem-bot thought.

"Is she sick Arcee? If its cancer we can cure it easily. We have the technology." Moonracer said to Arcee who just took a glance at the girl walking off she had become like a mother to.

"I think her problem's internal what I mean is it's mental and psychological in nature." Arcee explained to the blue fem-bot.

"What is it ADHD? Schizophrenia or Manic Depression? I heard about them on Oprah a few years ago." Moonracer said thinking she found the answer.

"Moonracer that's not what I meant what I meant was Lucy's feeling Lucy is... lonely." Arcee explained with a great deal of sadness in her voice.

"Huh! How can she be lonely when she has all of us here to keep her company and as humans say 24 7 365 days a year plus 366 on leap years Arcee answer me how can she be lonely?" Moonracer asked back at Arcee.

"Think about it all her life she was tormented and harassed not a single boy would even make a glance at her. She sees myself and Springer, Prime and Elita-1, you and Powerglide, Spike and Carlee, slag even Chip has a girl Mikaela and Lucy feels left out."

"So that's it we all have a significant others but she doesn't and that makes her lonely and unwanted. Dear Primus I had no idea Arcee I'm sorry about those things I said." Moonracer said apologizing.

"Moonracer you didn't know I hope she finds someone for herself otherwise she'll it's not right for people to pass away unloved. All she has is her dog Jiro." Arcee said a depressed tone.

"Poor girl she's all alone in the world." Road Rage said with a heavy heart err sparkbeat. She retracted her mouth-plate as her mouth went into a worried look.

-Ark- Lucy's quarters

Deep inside the Ark was the one place Lucy could be truly alone at her quarters built by Hoist, Grapple, Huffer, and Wheeljack. The place was spacious with a red carpeted floor an entertainment system with a GameCube and PS2 plus DS. She had a fully functioning bathroom with on demand hot water meaning she never ran out of hot H2O. Her flat screen TV was hung on the wall with pictures of her while she was younger with the various Autobots. Her bedroom had a medium bed and the girl sat on her stomach deep in thought while Jiro the dog slept on the bottom of it. A few tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She had heard what Arcee said she was lonely extremely so.

"Arcee's right I am lonely really lonely I don't have anyone to cuddle me, to hold me to get me candy and call me beautiful! Dargh I'm ugly and hideous no boy will ever want to ask me out not with these freakish horns on my head no one will EVER!" Lucy cried out in frustration at her loneliness when the comm. link came on.

"Lucy it's Wheeljack meet the whole team in the central computer room its urgent. Jack out." Wheeljack said over the link.

"Why now... I should go its important probably." Lucy dragged herself up from her bed hardly thrilled at seeing what those mechanical tin stooges the Decepticons were up to. Yet bizarrely they actually saved her and Jiro's life if Ravage hadn't quite literally been thrown through the wall Jiro would've been beaten to death and who knows what would've happened to her.

-central computer room

By the time the depressed girl and her dog had arrived at the scene she saw everyone was there she meant all the Autobots: The Protectobots, the Dinobots, Blaster and his tapes, Perceptor, the Monsterbots like the insectoid Repugnas, saber tooth monster Grotusque and dragon Doublecross, Sky Lynx, Ultra Magnus, Elita-1 and her female Autobot squad, Springer and his Wrecker team, the Throttlebots, the Minibots, the Aerialbots the whole frigging team. Perceptor brought up his cursory evaluation of the situation it wasn't good to say the least.

"We've pinpointed why the Decepticons haven't been attacking for the past few years because of this construct near their base." Perceptor showed a large metal ring like structure with a hollow center filed with pulsating and shimmering light.

"It looks just like the Dimensional Return Ring I helped build when we rescued Lucy." Glyph gasped at the site. Lucy hopped herself up to the control panel and began typing the oversized buttons.

"If the Decepticons take control of the universe across the device's other side it'll be the end of everything including here. We have to go after them now before it's too late." Lucy finished while sitting on the console area.

"The kid's right we gotta go there and kick Decepticon skidplating." Doublecross piped up in a small outrage.

"I'm with you Doublecross I'm gonna start kicking pig-iron." Brawn agreed.

Soon an uproar from all of the various Autobots started going back and forth in a huge argument over the heated issue. Prime himself spoke up. "Quiet I understand your frustration since countless lives are at stake across the multiverse and it is our duty to uphold justice, peace, and equality wherever we go to whoever we meet. Autobots rollout!"

Chip Chase and his wife Mikaela Banes Chase had their two young daughters Lori and Alexis with them while Spike and Carly had young Daniel.

"Mom are we gonna fight those Decepti-bums?" The boy asked his blonde mother. Carly had on blue hip hugger jeans and sky blue t-shirt with "Rock 'n Roll USA" written on it while wearing brown penny loafers. Spike had a grey t-shirt on with work jeans and hiking shoes.

"Yeah Daniel we're gonna kick Megatron's metallic tail across the galaxy and keep on kicking it to the edge of the universe." Spike said getting his son in a good mood. Daniel loved when his dad spoke like this like a tough guy.

"Well if you're coming then so am I and Mikaela." Chip said getting up from his work bench. Chip wore a brown t-shirt and jeans with a large lab coat over the whole thing. Mikaela had a cut off red shirt (cut off from ribs down) showing off her stomach and low riding jeans.

"Somebody here needs to pull Carlee's ass out of the fire if she gets in over her head." The brunette said pointing at Carlee. A little known fact about Mikaela was she was a comic/sci-fi movie/and science fan but most wouldn't guess so mainly because of her bombshell looks.

"Daddy can we come too?" The raven haired Lori asked her dad using her big soulful eyes.

"Yeah daddy can Lori and I go with you?" Redheaded Alexis also asked.

"Chip don't even try to refuse they win every time anyway let 'em come along." Mikaela said speaking for her bespectacled husband who sighed defeated.

"Fine pack clothes, tooth brushes everything well what ya waiting for chop, chop girls." Chip said getting the two brats who went and scampered off.

"Those two will be the death of you two... you know that." Lucy said to the couple.

-D. Transporter site

The whole Autobot team stood in awe of the thing though the Constructicons were evil their work was top notch. The group of machines and human allies just stared at the thing. Perceptor looked at the control panel and read its objective off. "The universe in question has been code-named LOK9304 that's the only info I have at this point." Perceptor said disappointed.

"It's absolutely unbelievable isn't it a device to travel to other worlds but it's a real shame once the mission's done we'll only end up destroying it." Jetfire lamented. The jet warrior, Aerialbots and Powerglide transformed and flew into it.

"Into the new ocean ya must be daring last one inside a rusted herring." Jazz mused off as he sped into the portal. Soon the other Autobot cars went after him into the device.

"Throttlebots lets rev it up let's move out!" Barked out Rollbar and the rest of the Throttlebots drove after him.

Soon the whole team drove and flew into the portal device never to be seen again and it wasn't even known where or when they would reappear.

-to be continued

Well here it is the final piece of set-up for Vectors and Vector Sigma hope you like it almost made me cry writing it. Why do the Decepticons want energy from Lucy's dimension? How will Kurama deal with evil alien robots like the maniacal Megatron and devious Starscream? Is the Elvin Lied universe doomed to be destroyed? Find out in Vectors and Vector Sigma chapter 4-5 and thank god it's got action out the wazoo in it. Aerialbots, Dinobots, and Stunticons what more do you need? Anyway this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" signing off for the night bye folks. Yes Mikaela is a reference to the live-action filmverse and actress Megan Fox who plays her (who is a comic fan... like Witchblade for instance).


	4. Battle of the Road part 1

Vectors and Vector Sigma 4

Here it is chapter 4 my loyal readers of "Vectors and Vector Sigma" and finally action, action, and more action is in store you my dear readers. How much action can you handle how much is enough? How about a three way battle between the Stunticons, Dinobots, and the Aerialbots how's that ring yer G1 tune later? Stay tuned for "Battle of the Road Part 1" chapter 4 of "Vectors and Vector Sigma".

-chapter 4 - Battle of the Road part 1

-Yokohama streets 3:27 PM

In the busy streets of Yokohama Japan the central highway was clogged with various drivers out from work and school. The whole place was a bumper to bumper gridlock and three kids in a basic blue Subaru. They consisted of a boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans. His shorter female companion had the same eyes and hair like he did dressed in a cream yellow blouse and beige pants. The third person also had brown hair but a bit and dark eyes clad in lime green sundress.

"Ah damn its bumper to bumper to bumper city here we'll never get home Kohta I wanted to see that Dinosaur program on TV." The shorter girl said to the boy who was named Kohta.

"So then we can talk for awhile Kanae how's that boyfriend of yers is he nice? Does he have any legal problems or criminal record?" The older taller girl said to the shorter 1 half interrogating her a bit.

"Sis cuz yer lack of patience if gonna be both your downfalls Kanae Yuka pipe down I told you two to get some portable game system to play during times like this but you two didn't listen to me." Kohta then brought out his black colored Nintendo DS system telling the two girls named Kanae and Yuka who were his sister and cousin.

"Hmpf video games are childish anyway." Yuka retorted.

After starting up his Tetris game Kohta noticed a set of vehicles nearby to the trio's car. "Now there's someone who's relaxed Yuka you could learn something from her wonder what her name is?" The college boy pointed to a tall girl sitting inside an old yellow Volkswagen Beetle obviously taking an immediate a liking to her.

The relaxed girl had her eyes half closed however the three could see they were in fact blood red (must've been contacts) and bright rosy pink hair. Atop her head was a pink jester hat with little white ball on the ends which was a very bizarre fashion choice. A short pink tank top that has been cut short, was tied beneath her shapely bosom like a makeshift bra and over the shirt's front was a strange red symbol almost symbolizing courage. Her flat well toned stomach meant she must have worked out a lot. Very short moss green shorts (very skimpy indeed) were worn over her legs and finally the girl wore pink ankle socks and sneakers splashed with pink accents. The girl was munching Dove dark chocolate bits from a bag.

Oddly the yellow Volkswagen Beetle had the same symbol as the girl's shirt did. Behind the yellow bug was an identical blue bug, behind it a candy apple red Porsche 924 Turbo, still behind that sat a deep glossy red Chevrolet Corvette C3, and finally there was a deep grey hot rod Dodge Viper all with the marking (a new company logo maybe?). Loud music was heard blaring from the yellow beetle's stereo system. Oddly enough the song a remix and mash up of Britney Spears "Toxic" and Linkin Park's "Faint".

-Linkin Park featuring Britney Spears - Faint/Toxic (remix)

"Dear god she likes Britney Spears oh make me barf while doing some projectile vomiting for kicks! I hate Britney!" Kanae said making a vomiting sound and trying to ignore the annoying tunes.

"Same here Kane Britney's a major spoiled brat of a singer think I'll join in yer sickness." Yuka said agreeing with her younger cousin. Kohta however just sighed and didn't even try to defend his 7th favorite singer. (Kohta likes Britney who'd a thought? and Kanae/Yuka hate her who knew?)

However the quiet and staleness of the day would be shattered by an unknown and seemingly unforeseen event an event involving this peaceful world to a threat beyond any human power. The threat had started Kohta, Yuka, and Kanae noticed that the cars way behind them were honking, and causing a big unholy racket. People ran past like they'd a ghost or something. Kohta looked into the distance and what he saw shocked him.

"Sweet mother of mercy! Yuka Kanae! Both of you look out there!" Kohta yelled and pointed at the back end of the road.

For ramming, smashing, shoving, and pushing other cars and motorists forcibly outta the way were five vehicles of various construction. They included a heavily built black Kenworth K100 truck with violet tinted windows and grey trailer with violet stripes on the sides. There was a maroon Porsche 928, a white Lamborghini Countach with black windows, a rich yellow Tyrrell P34 6 wheeled racer (with no driver), and finally a dull grey Ferrari 308 GTB with red glassed windows. (gee who... who're these guys huh?)

The Porsche 928 then sped away from the rest of the vehicular pack and rammed its way through a tow truck cutting through it cleanly (leaving the guy driver a bit freaked) and kept on going without a ding. It drove at full while driver tried to get outta the way though the Porsche actually tried to hit them. The car hit a pothole and was sent flying high into the air and slammed into the roadbed doing not one not two not even three flip/bounces but six until landing on its wheels again. The car didn't even have a scratch on it just what was it made of super tough space metal? The maroon vehicle then continued its swerving through the various motorists struggling to escape its dangerous rampage.

"The hell is wrong with that guy somebody should revoke that dirt-ball's license!" Yuka shouted out.

The Lambo then sped up and rammed into and through a tanker truck luckily it was full of olive oil thankfully though the stuff caused the car to go into a tailspin and spin like a top knocking vehicles high into the air which came crashing back onto the roadbed hard it was lucky the drivers had all exited trying to stretch their legs only to see some maniac completely demolish their autos. This was not covered by insurance of any kind.

"That's insane!" Kohta shouted in shock.

The orange Tyrrell P34 revved its engine spewing super heated flames into the late afternoon air. The car went along until hitting a truck's read end with the racer being sent into the air doing rapid somersaulting spin after somersaulting spin ripping, slicing, crushing, and smashing its way through the air and landed with three bounces but upon landing freakishly without a scratch the race car again revved itself and rammed it way through traffic continuing its vehicular onslaught.

"Yeah that guy's remote car needs a driver! The guy who built it needs to be arrested!" Yuka shouted.

"No that's not what I meant those are a Porsche 928, a Kenworth K100, a Lamborghini Countach, a Tyrrell P34, and a Ferrari 308 GTB! Those cars can't withstand impacts like that it's beyond the strength level of their chassis limits. If they tried that they'd be smashed to pieces in seconds but somehow they're not but how! Maybe the truck could but how could it ram right through a whole load of cars without taking a single dent!" Kohta spouted off in a confused panic at the vehicles seemingly indestructible bodies.

The Kenworth then proceeded to ram right through an empty school bus cutting it in two. But the truck wasn't done it then rammed at full speed another double trailer semi sending the truck's parts flying with its cargo landing on the road and cars in this case tomatoes, bags of sauerkraut and eggplants making a sticky and smelly mess. The semi kept up its rampage ramming a nearby guard rail and smashing through and onto a lower road level. The three kids expected a huge crash only to hear a huge metallic "clunk" plus an explosion. Kohta ran to the rail and to his shock the truck kept up its assault.

"Oh-no it can't be not them crap!" The girl spat as she leapt out of the car in a full mode of panic observing the rampaging Dragula's (referance folks).

-begin Ultra Mega by Powerman 5000 (fun starts oh yeah;)

The semi then sped up and went up the nearby cliff side and hit an upward curving rock section and launched itself back onto the road and landing on a car essentially flattening it like a bug.

"Just who are these insaniacs!" Kanae yelled out.

"They're called the Stunticons Yuka. Five mentally unstable and psychotic Decepticon highway hellions built to, wreck, rule, and terrorize the roads." The yellow beetle answered the college girl wait answered her. The car can speak? That can't be its impossible right?

"Wait a minute the car's talking?" Yuka spat out.

"Uh oh busted and disgusted." The girl muttered out loud.

"The hell's a Decepticon!" Kanae spouted off at the rose haired girl who simply backed away a bit from the fuming brunette. "Yo woman what's going on here? What's a Decepticon? They some type of military experiment gone wrong hmm?"

"Yeah ya some alien spy trying to take over huh?" Yuka spat out angry at the girl who backed

"Kanae Yuka leave her alone let her explain you can explain right?" Kohta asked the frightened girl who backed away further.

"The jig's up Luce we gotta move out Hopefully away from traffic." Suggested the blue Volkswagen.

"Good idea start our engines!" Snarled the red Corvette angrily.

"I'll explain later you three right now we have bigger problems I hope Autobots transform!" The pink haired girl ordered out.

"Bumblebee transform!" Shouted the yellow Volkswagen.

"Glyph transform!" The blue car called out.

"Cliffjumper transform!" The candy apple red Porsche 924 Turbo yelled.

"Road Rage transform!" The red Corvette cried out.

"Roulette transform!" The hot rod Viper cried out.

Now the three smaller cars front hoods extended outward and converted into feet and the side wheel section unfolded out into arms while the hood became a torso while a head shot up from the rear end. The three robots then struck battle postures. The Corvette and Viper followed suit and converted and took stances.

"Now it's time for me to start my outfit! Bio-Link established DNA charge Transector Armor!" The girl called out as there was huge flash of light.

Lucy was surrounded by an alien mechanical cityscape (guess what it is?) and there was a high wind around her blowing her bright rosy hair upward into the dark sky and she shouted. "RAHHHH!"

Armor sections started appearing from the air and two halves (one front one in back) of a curved armored chest plate and merged which was colored white. Her small but very angled shoulder pads appeared next her arm armor was very simple appearing very curved and organic in form (the whole arm was pink) while large exhaust pipes materialized on the pads outer ends. Large heavy forearm guards locked into place over her forearms and were white. Simple organically curved legging armor appeared over her legs. Finally a white colored metallic helmet with a pink inverted visor materialized finishing the look. A mid sized double barreled gatling gun attached itself while locking into place on her right forearm and a mid sized scope gun merged itself onto her other forearm cover. (this helmet design remind you of anything?)

The bright light dissipated and the three saw the girl was fully covered by powerful looking armor. There were exhaust pipes on the shoulders and with with a mighty yell the girl shouted as they spewed white hot plasma fire. "RAHHHHHHHHHH!" "I'm Lucille Prime on behalf of the Autobots I hereby order you all to stop this scrapping slag now! Course I know what the answer is already if you don't surrender too bad we'll blast you to molten lead!"

The maroon Porsche 928 then spoke up in a very depressed voice. "Oh frag there goes our great day it seems the jigs up. Motormaster do we really have to shift into battle mode? Its such a waste we're all going to die a very painful death anyway " (think he's clinically depressed?)

"Of course Dead End we Stunticons stop for no one be it human or Autobot. Stunticons transform Motormaster transform!" The semi truck called out as it ciontorted and rearranged into its robot mode and began scaring various motorists.

"Dead End transform." The Porsche said depressed at the idea.

"Breakdown transform!" The white Lamborghini called out.

"Wildrider transform!" Shouted the grey Ferrari 308 GTB sounding like some raving madman.

"Drag Strip tranform!" The racer called out in a somewhat gravely raspy voice.

The 5 Stunticons stared down the five Autobot fighters and Lucy (while Kohta, Kanae and Yuka watched in shock and found cover behind a turned over car) and so the battle has started again this time in an unsuspecting and unprepared world. Can the E. Lied universe withstand the powerful Cybertronian wars brought literally to the area's doorstep? Will the Decepticons finally defeat the heroic Autobots and have evil reign supreme? Or can the valiant mechanical heroes defeat them and protect the hundreds of lives in the area? Time will tell if Yokohama is ready for their war.

-to be continued

There it is folks chapter four finally sorry I had to cut the chappie up hey don't worry some of the new chapters work is already done. Once its uploaded some serious ass kicking will begin. Also expect Nana to show up as well and attack but the fight will have twist. Mayu will show up too but also with a twist on her past life what is it? Read and see. Until then read/review but only flame if you're polite about it. Anyways this has been writer TURP signing off now bye.


	5. Battle of the Road part 2

Vectors and Vector Sigma: 5

Battle of the Road: Yokohama streets VS Stunticons

Here it is chapter 5 my loyal readers of "Vectors and Vector Sigma" and finally action, action, and more action is in store you my dear readers. How much action can you handle how much is enough? How about a 3 way battle between the Stunticons, Dinobots, and the Aerialbots how's that ring yer G1 tune?! Stay tuned for "Battle of the Road Part 2" chapter 5 of "Vectors and Vector Sigma".

-chapter 5 - Battle of the Road Part 2

-begin Dragula (techno mix by Hot Rod Herman)

The battle had begun again in the Yokohama and the 10 combatants quickly splintered into 5 1 on 1 battles… w/Cliffjumper VS Motormaster, Bumblebee VS Drag Strip, Glyph VS Breakdown, and finally Road Rage VS Dead End w/Lucy Prime assisting the 5 out.

--Cliffjumper VS Motormaster

The battle between the small candy apple red Autobot and the larger Stunticon leader was on as Cliffjumper rocketed toward the semi imitating robot at full speed landing a hard left punch at his mechanical jaw.

The Stunticon retaliated and the 2 bots then slam their fists in a clash of power leveling everything around in a spherical blast of power. Motormaster then gives Cliffjumper a left hook and sending the young Autobot flying into a nearby cement mixer truck splitting the drum in half. Luckily the drum was empty though and Cliffjumper then the small robot sneers at his foe. "This is getting boring mind if I cut the battle short and the chase?" Cliffjumper picked up an oblong piece of sharp metal threw w/all his might… it spun through the air like a blade and… WHAM!!

The bit impaled itself right where the left kidney would be if the robots even had kidneys that is and the red robot remarked off again. "Here Motorhead try this on for size it's a gas!!"

The Cliffjumper robot fired off a laser blast blowing off some metallic looking metal bits of armor inciting anger from the larger mechanoid. "Why you runt I'll crush you like a petro-rabbit!!"

The lager violet eyed robot took out a large sword weapon and charged it up a menacing glowing green color. Cliffjumper just smirked threw his gun away and did the same w/ both his hand but he had 2 red Energon machetes instead. The 2 warriors rush each other and (pause) Cliffjumper has a small gash on his shoulder while Motormaster has a slash across his chest. Motormaster growls at response to his damaged torso... he would not stand for no way no how. Cliffjumper then rushed Motormaster again and swiped his torso again and Motormaster furious then swings his large blade at Cliffjumper's chest who leapt back but still leaving a small sized burned gash on it. Cliffjumper staggers a bit back trying to recover while Motormaster awaits his next move. Though the 2 of them were damaged a bit both fighters seemed ready for more.

-Bumblebee VS Drag Strip

Bumblebee grumbled to himself he was a spy, a messenger, a surveillance expert but not a fighter but he had a job to do. Drag Strip had him pinned near a van painted w/flower designs and to make matters worse the racer styled Decepticon was showering the area w/ammo. Suddenly an idea popped into the mini-bot's head. Getting cocky w/himself the yellow bug robot he called out. "Yo Drag Strip is that your puny wittle thing yer weapon or a walking roller? Cuz you look old Drag Strip so old yer junk that's what ya are Drag Strip junk ready for the scrapheap!"

Bumblebee taunted from behind an overturned car from the surrounding roadway getting Drag Strip's attention… err and annoying the racer Decepticon's.

Drag Strip was pissed by now and in an angry voice he yelled back. "Here energize this ya little glitchhead! I'll slag you up into iron filings! The racer then charged up his blaster and fired a shot at the van blowing it up.

The spry young Autobot looked its wreckage over… it was completely totaled the once fine looking vehicle was just basically burned and charred junk metal. Bumblebee was now furious at this point but unfortunately Drag Strip started off an artillery barrage preventing him from retaliating. A shot just missed his foot and shinguard. "Yikes!" The small robot then transformed into Beetle mode and tore outta there drawing Drag Strips fire away from trapped motorists which.

-Glyph VS Breakdown

Transforming Glyph then and revved herself up and tore after Breakdown ramming him sending him flying and landing in a garbage truck. Breakdown took an orange peel off his shoulder and groaned in disgust. Breakdown then got even angrier at this insulting predicament. "Why ya plotting little dead weight you little germs how about this just to show I'm not a bad mechanoid… a present from me to you here take it! Glyph watched in horror as the white Lambo opened fire on the various helpless driver's still on the road blowing up various vehicles which were emptied of civilians. The shot made the trucks and cars glow red it was lucky the people vacated just in time or the results would be grizzly.

But the fight was far from over since Breakdown then picked up Glyph and threw her into a gardening truck and w/out wasting a second slammed her head module hard into the asphalt making a small crater then kicked her in her torso sending her hard into a semi trailer crumpling it into nothing but twisted metal (reference). Breakdown walking over to the smaller robot then grabs a hold of Glyph's neck joint and hoists her up a bit. "Beating you was almost too easy time to be exterminated Autobot scrap."

The girl Lucille Prime at this point was angry or actually beyond angry she was pissed and angry both. "Why you… dirty… slag-hole!! You're gonna pay for that! Leave Glyph alone Breakdown or you'll pay for it!!

"Huh?" Was all he could utter at his foes smaller friend... If Breakdown had a tongue it would be dropping like a long red carpet.

Lucy shouted at the white Stunticon who looked at the armored girl the Autobots had taken in years ago in 1992. "Why you son of a glitching deadbolt you'll pay for that Breakdown! IN SPADES!!" The girl then used some jet on her back section armor and jumped up high into the air began punching the white and navy colored robots face module… hard mind you using some invisible force that the trio of Kohta/Yuka/and Kanae couldn't see from where they were but the girl still wasn't done yet she gave 1 last all out and frankly vicious punch to Breakdown's metallic plated nose. "HYPER ASSAULT PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The heavy punch sent the robot flying high into the air impacting yet another semi truck trailer careening through the car nearby it bouncing off of a jeep then impacting and seriously warping the far guard rail.

-Road Rage VS Dead End

Road Rage flipped down her facemask and activated her head mounted Magnabomb assembly launched an all out assault w/them on the evil maroon Porsche. Road Rage let loose the weapon on Demolisher sending him flying into an armored car full of money. The Decepticon shook his head a few times to regain his balance only for Road Rage to clock her right fist into his face-plate… hard.

Seeing she had the advantage now Road Rage withdrew both her fists into her forearms and in their place appeared 2 glowing lavender Energon daggers and threw herself at the other mech's upper torso impaling him w/her Energon daggers.

"AHHH!!!" Dead End shouted out in pain at being impaled by the femme-bot.

The clinically depressed Stunticon struggled to get this mad femme-bot off of and out of him. Road Rage however snarled back at him glowering w/her sky blue optics. "How's it feel buddy bot?!"

Road Rage not wanting him to answer then retracts her weapons then lands a kick at Dead End's gut/lower torso making him fall over forward in pain but before that happened she gave the Stunticon an upper cut via Road Rage's other fist and the scarlet femme-bot continued to pummel the sports car mech… however even when faced w/a defeat Dead End wouldn't give up.

"Give up Autobot this reality already belongs to the Decepticon's just like everything else but frankly we're going to die a most horrid and grizzly death anyway so don't even bother you joyful femme-bot." Mused the maroon colored Decepticon in a depressed state.

"Fine motor-face eat this and like it!!" Road Rage slammed her fist into the Demolisher's violet eye visor which was his optic unit... the punch was given such force it sent the Porsche based warrior into a tow trucks side crumpling it like a low quality sardine can.

-Roulette VS Wildrider

The Dodge Viper based femme-bot robot tightened her grasp on Wildriders hand as the 2 grappled and Roulette slugged the Ferrari bot hard in the torso only to be shot back by the insane villain's double hammer fist which were augmented by his aggressiveness.

"I'm fragging tired of this fragging slag… I'll frag ya to itty bitty slagging scraplets!!" The crazed Ferrari 308 GTB then whipped out his personal sidearm weapon… his Scattershot gun which fires erratic laser beam bursts. (resumes speaking) "Here eat this ya stupid femme-bot!! It's my laser blast sundae enjoy it and be full! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"

But even before the crazed Decepticon could shoot his female foe she took out a gun then grabbed its back handle turning it into a small battle dagger. "Guns are for robo-sissies daggers are the slag now didn't ya know that Wildrider hmm?" Roulette said being coy and making a flirtatious female smile w/her ruby red lips inciting steam that came coming from his audio sensor areas. "How 'bout I teach ya?" Roulette said batting an optic and winking at her foe.

"Uhh… But Motormaster said… ahh frag what he said I'm listening ya fine feminine form how is the dagger the slag?" Wildrider said curiously at the idea.

"Very simple my good Stunticon you must lean close and listen closely to fight w/a dagger like me you must take a rest." Roulette said confusingly to the crazed warrior.

"Huh? What's that mean?" Wildrider only to see the sneaky femme-bot in the last seconds of punching out his optics.

"Like this! Lights out!!" Roulette said smirking at her now fallen foe. "Big, fast, tough, and most importantly… so stupid."

Motormaster then looked over his fallen soldiers and was disgusted by them and commanded to get up and fight more. "Get up you slag ridden idiots or I'll throw you all to the Sharkticons on the Quintessa planetoid for chew toys!! Get up I said up now… GET UP!!!" Motormaster thundered at the 4 other Stunticons consisting of the paranoid ridden Breakdown, macho hungry Drag Strip, wild and crazy Wildrider and seriously depressed Dead End.

Grudgingly the 4 arose back on their metallic feet and began an out artillery assault on the 5 Autobots sending them to their knees from damage. Dead End pointed his handheld compressed air rifle at the head of Roulette and Luce immediately went to their aid.

She spat the 5 Stunticons. "You oversized tuna cans I dare you to step over this line!" Luce said using her laser to make a long line on the blackened asphalt.

The robots then step over the line. "Oh wise guys huh well how 'bout this one hmm?" Lucy then makes another line using her laser.

"Hah!" Breakdown huffed at the armored girl as the 5 stepped over the next line.

"Hmm… tough crowd you all are alright this one then I dare you I dare you all to try to step over it just try it." The Stunticons then walk over the newest line too and Lucy makes another line.

"This one… (Wildrider blows off her gun) eh ok we might be in trouble ladies and gentle-bots." Luce half mused half panicked.

Motormaster sneered at the 5 Autobots, their human friend, and the 3 other humans nearby taking aim w/his atom smasher rifle. "Say goodbye and rust in pieces Auto-junkyards!!"

Drag Strip also pointed his gravity manipulating gravito-gun at the pathetic looking heroes inciting worried looks from Kohta, Yuka and Kanae which the robot took a notice of. "Don't worry their death will be nice and quick then you'll be up next so enjoy the gruesome spectacle while you're here."

"Now fools do you wish to die quickly or slowly I'd personally prefer quickly myself." Dead End mused half depressed at the idea.

"Well what do ya know no one's dying here Dead Pan we got plenty more!" Shouted a voice from above the road and high into the sky. A large jet swopped from the sky and barraged the evil car robot w/laser fire who fell over from a lucky shot.

"Oh great it's our flying pest problems!" Drag Strip complained to his comrades.

From in the clear sky came a set of 5 jets which included: A white Concorde, a black F-15 Eagle, a red and white winged F-4 Phantom II, a grey and black winged F-16 Fighting Falcon, and a white AV-8B Harrier II.

Road Rage looked up and her mouth smiled in total joy. "It's the Aerialbots! Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, and Slingshot! Our back up's here!"

The 5 jets then swoop down and continue barraging the 5 evil autos w/weapon fire cornering them and inciting anger from Motormaster. "Enough! I've had enough of this Stuniticons merge into… Menasor and destroy!!"

Then as if the day couldn't get freakier the 5 autos then all merged together into 1 super robot w/Drag Strip as the right arm, Motormaster as torso and head, Dead End as the left arm, Breakdown as the right lower leg and finally w/Wildrider as the final section the right lower leg. "Menasor crush total all!!!!!!"

"Not so fast Stunticons… we can unite too! Aerialbots merge together to form Superion!! The Concorde exclaimed.

Just as the 5 cars had combined together the 5 jets did as well w/the Concorde forming the central body, the grey and black winged F-16 Fighting Falcon and the black F-15 forming the lower right and lefts legs, and the final 2 jets the F-4 Phantom II and AV-8B Harrier II forming the right and left arms respectively. This so-called "Superion" spoke out to the "Menasor" robot. "Let's tango Menasor w/you losing like last time!"

Menasor simply snarled his answer back at Superion. "Superion slagging junk smash it, crush and recycle!!" The 2 giants started grappling neither 1 giving in to the other at all and ready to rumble.

Menasor swung a punch at the jet combiner only to miss and kick to the back sending him hurtling into the mountainside then receiving yet another hit to the face. The 2 then start circling each other awaiting the other's next move. The drivers still on the road were shocked by what they saw in front of them.

"Holy mother of…! I can deal w/robots that change from cars, trucks and planes and stuff but ones that combine that beats the domino effects of reality!" The college boy exclaimed out loud. This took the cake you see while Kohta was a guy of logic and so his cousin and sister were logically driven but this was beyond anything they'd ever seen before… The entire roadway was turned into a shooting range w/these robots and suddenly the Autobot called Glyph shouted and pointed skyward.

"What's that… hey look it's our secondary backup it's Grimlock and the Dinobots: Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop!" Glyph said jumping up and down like a rusted gladiatorial fan-fem-bot.

The 5 so called Dinobots were a motley group alright the 5 must've been at least 2 heads taller than the rest of these robots. They shared a red/grey, yellow color scheme w/other bits thrown in for measure.

"Me Grimlock love challenge Dinobot's transform! Junk Menasor!" The robot called Grimlock apparently called out (talking in a clipped backwards manner) and w/a few twists and turns converted into a T-Rex while the other Dinobots converted as well w/Slag into a Triceratops Sludge converted into an Apatosaurus and Snarl changing into a Stegasaurus while finally w/Swoop turning into a Pteranodon.

"Now we got dinosaurs here too! What's going on??!!" Yuka shouted out in panic.

"Dinobots charge help Superion!!!" Grimlock yelled while the others roared in response and charged into battle.

And so the battle continued as Slag the Triceratops rammed Menasor's right leg making him lose his balance while Superion clocked him along the evil combiner's right face side. Swoop well he swooped in and launched off his 2 wing missiles blasting the gestalt in his back and while the brute was recoiling from the blast Snarl slammed his tail on the back of Menasor's left leg knocking him over and he finally lost his footing and went into a fall. Grimlock then converted back into robot mode and sent off a volley of rockets from his gun finally the giant Menasor backward.

"AHHH!!!" Menasor cried out as he tumbled off the roadside and onto the nearby cliffs tumbling and rolling and finally separating into his 5 Stunticon components.

"Frag it! Stunticons we've been cheated from our victory retreat… RETREAT!!" Once the command was said by Motormaster the other 4 struggled to their feet and the 5 flew off into the distance.

Superion then separated into his 5 component robots and the 15 regrouped just as Kohta walked nervously up to the rose haired girl who by now had removed her helmet. "Uh I err we never got your name uh what is it?"

"Its Lucille… Lucille Prime Autobot Tactical Organizer at yer service."

Kanae had had enough beating around this bush she wanted to know just what the hell were these robots and she wanted to know right now. "Ok, ok, ok just what are these these robots some military weapon gone wrong huh?!!? Spit it out woman!!" Kanae grumped out as Grimlock gnashed his metallic teeth at her mencingly.

"Me Grimlock no like you me smash." The T-Rex uttered out scaring the 3.

"Maybe it's better if I explain who we are I'm Kohta, this is my sister who's ballistic right named Kanae, and our cousin Yuka." Kohta explained and introducing the 3.

"No, no, no, Grimlock no, no smashing uh guys meet my friends the Autobots. Um… the yellow and blue beetles are Bumblebee and Glyph. The candy apple red Porsche is Cliffjumper, Road Rage the Corvette, Roulette the Viper, Grimlock the T-Rex, Slag the Triceratops, Sludge the Apatosaurus, Swoop the Pteranodon, Snarl the Stegosaurus, and the Aerialbots w/their leader Silverbolt the Concorde, the F-15 Eagle is Air Raid, the red and white winged F-4 Phantom II is Fireflight, a grey and black winged F-16 Fighting Falcon, and the AV-8B Harrier II he's named Slingshot." Lucy said introducing everyone to the 3 teens. "The robots that tried to harm everyone were called the Decepticons and we're part of the Autobots the good guys. Both are aliens machines from the distant planet called Cybertron. I was taken in by them they're my family the only 1 I have since I'm an orphan."

"Great a bunch psychopathic giant alien robots! This has to be a dream!" Kanae spat out panicking.

"Psychopathic why I oughtta step on you ya brat!" Slingshot huffed at the girls indignant attitude. "Well we'll keep an optic open for the Decepticons ok Silverbolt lets fly outta here!"

The 5 Aerialbots then convert into their jet modes and take off into the sky eventually going out of sight.

"So you live w/them huh… well a girl no make that a young woman shouldn't live by themselves my family owns an inn up in the hills outside town we hope you'll stay awhile and have yer Autobots be guard dogs for the place if the 'Cons come back." Kohta said simply.

"No, no, no, no, no I don't wanna impose on you the Autobots made me a traveling trailer w/all the comforts of home so don't worry about it." Lucy quickly said wanting to forget the idea entirely.

Kohta stood rooted to the spot completely dumbfounded at what he heard. A girl refusing free room and board plus fresh cooked food and a warm bed odd but he didn't push the girl into it that would be rude of him he only just her. "Ok if you say so Luce I won't force you if you don't want to." The various Autobot cars returned to vehicle mode and so the group headed off for the Inn in the hills outside the city limits ready for new adventures w/big and odd new friends.

-to be continued

There it is folks "Battle of the Road part 2" finally sorry as before I cut the chappie up but hey it's done now so read and review away at it. Also expect Nana to show up as well and attack but the fight will have a twist as will the appearance of Bando. Mayu will show up too but also w/a twist on her past life… but what is it? Read and see. Until then read/review but only flame if you're polite about it. As for ideas should Megatron exile Starscream and should I have him ally himself w/a disgruntled Kurama (the 2 might make a Pretender shell if reviews are good enough what do you all think)? Also folks just to be clear if the Autobots saw a girl like Lucy depressed at being at some hellish dwelling they just might take her in. Anyways this has been writer TURP signing off now bye.


	6. Bored and Brawled

Vectors and Vector Sigma 6

Well folks its time for serious action… time for little Mayu to enter into the story now. Get ready for the best karma she can get. Her family meets the insane ground assault Combaticon Brawl who's in a bored fit but 1 can only guess what he'll do then…

-Chapter 6 – Bored and Brawled

- Yokohama Middle School

Meanwhile across the town at Yokohama Middle School in class A4 the school day was winding down as a short petite bodied brown eyed brunette haired girl spoke to her 2 friends at the lockers. The 3 wore the school sailor style uniform consisting of a black top w/a white and small red ribbon, a basic looking black skirt and shiny brown penny loafer shoes. The 3 were discussing their weekend plans. The tallest girl standing a few inches over the other 2 had glasses, honey blonde hair, freckles w/a set of green eyes. The other girl had short cut jet black hair w/a tomboy look to her. On her chin was a small band-aid. Her hazel-brown eyes looked over her companion a bit.

The bespectacled girl called out to her shorter friend. "Yo little missy Mayu you coming w/us to the park for the tiger show on the beach today it'll be really fun. You should ask your mom to let you go w/us."

"Ahh sorry Haruka but I gotta go straight home today my mom brought her guy friend over for a newly made "family" dinner." Said the petite brunette to the girl w/glasses.

The shorter girl then went into the conversation adding her 2 cents. "Ah damn sorry to hear that Mayu I pity ya as they say step-parents can be a real set of jackasses."

"DON'T YOU SWEAR RINA! YOU KISS YER MOM W/THAT DIRTY MOUTH?" The 2 yelled out and quickly tackled their friend to cover her dirty yap. The 2 gave the tomboyish girl a double death glare making her sweat a bit.

"I'm gonna wash that mouth of yours out Rina I saw dish cleaner at the Home-Ec room." Haruka announced out loud and dragged poor short Rina along to the said room. Mayu however managed to slip away unnoticed by the meganeko (girl w/glasses) and tomboy. She gathered her things and went out the school doors to her home.

-217 Sakura Street

Once Mayu got home she inside the house to she noticed her mother was there w/the guy she wanted her to meet… the guy had short buzz-cut hair wearing a simple grey t-shirt and basic jeans. He gave her a once over look while making a sly smirk at her. That look gave her the chills.

"Mayu this is Stan he'll be living here from now on… now you 2 socialize in the front room while I fix our dinner." Her mother said shooing the 2 out of the kitchen and into the den.

"I wonder if there's any news on that giant robot fight on the highway from earlier today… boy I'd like to find out where they come from. The news choppers said some jets and cars turned into robots and made a huge fight. But they also say there were other robots like dinosaurs and other cars like a Viper and bug." Mayu flipped on the TV hoping to catch some news about the said event awhile ago.

"Eh give it up kiddo it's probably some mass hallucination or something by some scientists that was cooked up to scare folks into voting." Stan said scoffing while eying the girl over again. "So what grade you in hmm?"

"I'm in 6th grade right now I'm 12." She replied. Something about this guy was off something wasn't right about but what was it though? The girl couldn't figure it out but something was very "funny" about this man.

Flipping the channels to channel 67 the girl watched as an American cartoon series called "Tom and Jerry" came on. It was a series of shorts involving the fights and scuffles of a small brown mouse called Jerry and a grey cat named Tom. The cat was chasing after the mouse and wham! The mouse slammed the window sill on him throwing his tongue out like a party toy. Mayu saw this and started laughing. "A cat loses to a mouse only in the USA can ya get this! Ahahahahaha!"

However a few minutes into the cartoon short the 2 heard rumbling from the streets outside… something big was rolling through the road. Stan took a look out the nearby window and to his shock… he saw a tank driving around the block's streets. It was a dark oily green w/dark steel grey turret and a set of huge double barreled cannon setup.

"What the… ? Why's a Leopard 1 tank doing in the streets rolling around?" Stan barked out as Mayu hoisted herself to the window.

What the 2 saw next would shock them… The tank's back section folded out turning into legs while the sides became powerful looking arms and the front turned into a chest and a head emerged. It was dark steel grey but the inhuman face was dominated by an orange angled eyepiece and facemask. The tank turret stayed on its back.

Even more bizarrely it began talking err actually make that complaining. "That son of glitching deadbolt Onslaught I oughtta turn him into iron filings for making me do this stupid mission. Oh sure he says "investigate the area then report back to us and remain undercover"! Bull Scrap! Ooh the nerve of him I swear I'll blow his fragging afterburner to the moon talking to me like I'm a dumbaft what is wrong w/him! ARGH!" The tank robot kicked over a hydrant then a street lamp in fit of rage.

"Holy crud is he mad." Mayu squeaked out in fear. The tank robot seemed to be looking around for something among the varied buildings until he turned his mechanical looking face toward Mayu's direction… at her house 217 Sakura Street.

"Well, well, well look what have we got here a few spying earth human germs… C'mere ya little fleshies!" The robot then ripped off the house's front wall revealing the 2 people to the sinister machine. Hearing the commotion the mother ran into the den only to get a huge shock the front wall was gone and a huge oily green colored tank-like robot was staring her boyfriend and young daughter down like ants.

"Leave my family alone you metallic beast!" The woman shouted at the warrior bot.

The green robot laughed like a madman possessed. "You got some nerve to tell the Combaticon Brawl what to do! Hahahah! What're ya gonna do to me bleed on me hmm? Your species is a waste of evolution's time… time to exterminate you all!"

The robot named Brawl took out a large blaster weapon and took aim at the trio of humans. Brawl seemed to enjoy the fear the 3 were exhibiting from his gun. His inhuman and totally mechanical looking mug showed absolutely no emotion. Stan was sweating bullets from being so nervous. "Now I think I'll disintegrate the runt first. Yeah I'll do that."

"No spare my daughter please leave her be please! Brawl please! Why are you attacking us for what did we do to you Brawl!" Mayu's mother pleaded w/the tall robot who put his hand up his face apparently thinking out his next response.

Brawl then spoke up. "I'm bored doing undercover work and sneaking around like some titanium plated tinker toy I need something to ease off my boredom killing some of you insects should get me out my bad funk that's why! Plus I hate humans and I hate Autobots too! But just to be nice I'll let the young human grub go. Go on get outta here go scat git!" Brawl snapped at the young girl scaring her away into an alley w/his gun.

"Now to exterminate you 2 into micro dust! Eat electric cannon!" Brawl yelled out as the gun charged up while Mayu peeked out from the alleys side.

"No Mayu don't look run away don't look!" Her mother cried out to her as she forced her eyes shut as Brawl pulled the gun trigger creating a huge blast of energy… once the bright light faded Mayu peeked out from the alley corner again. Shockingly to her horror where her family was a few seconds ago was a small pile of dust.

"MOMMMYYYY!" She cried out as she ran to the pile. Taking and running her fingers through the remains she teared up and gave a hurt look at the machine calling itself Brawl. "You killed them… you killed them… ya killed both of them ya psychopathic robot!" Mayu then started bawling as Brawl laughed at her predicament. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-begin Fire it Up by Thousand Foot Krutch

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Brawl laughed at the girl's sad mood (a typical Decepticon moment). "Gotta get down bratty miss just get down w/it… Click Click Boom! I'm coming down w/a new style… BOOM! Later runty flesh bag HAHAHAHAH!" Brawl then returned to tank mode blaring the loud music from his vocal components and rolled away down the road.

The young Mayu continued crying her eyes out at having her family vaporized by some tank robot. She continued to cry until her crying got softer when she balled up her fists angry at how fate has taken her family from her. She went to her ruined home and took out a suitcase and put several needed clothes into it. She walked a few blocks and then heard a noise from a garbage dumpster. She walked to the dumpster and to her surprise it was a small golden yellow puppy eating a piece of stale rye bread. The poor little thing barked at her evidently happy to see her. She walked to the small animal and picked it up. It was a he… he had no collar must be a stray then the girl reasoned to herself. "Well buddy boy I know a name for you it'll be Wanta looks like both of us have no home to stay at."

However the newly created and hopeful mood was turned on its head as the sky boomed w/thunder… a storm was starting up that was the last thing the young teen needed right now. "Great just great it's gonna start raining god what did I do wrong down here please tell me? C'mon Wanta lets find some shelter somewhere."

-a few hours later

The small storm had turned into a huge deluge of water, thunder and lightning rattled and split the sky inciting fear into the mere humans living in the town. No one was crazy enough to drive in this weather. Strangely though someone was driving in the horrid weather… several someone's in fact; the vehicles included an army green military type Mitsubishi J59 jeep, a navy blue Volkswagen Beetle, a pastel blue Honda City Turbo w/red accents, a red colored Ferrari Testarossa sports car, an oily green colored Land Rover Defender SUV, a small navy blue dune buggy, a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle, a sky blue Porsche 959 Turbo w/orange flame designs on the doors, and finally a black decorated Toyota Hilux were seen driving along the dimly lit roads of Sakura Street. Just why they were driving in such horrid weather was anybody's guess.

It was raining so hard the driver of the yellow bug could hardly see… now the driver was Lucy that strange pink haired crimson eyed girl raised by the Autobots a race of mechanical aliens from planet Cybertron. Their arch enemies the Decepticons had constructed a device to enter alternate and parallel earths… in this case her old world of Yokohama. Yawning loudly the girl spoke up. "I dunno why we're even on the streets in weather like this Hound what's the deal?"

The Mitsubishi J59 spoke back to the girl over the comm. system. "Didn't you listen to Prowl's speech Luce? He said to scout around the city and scan for Decepticon activity which he's found. A few hours ago the whole block of Sakura Street was rocked by a massive bang… some witnesses report a green Leopard tank rolling around. "

"Brawl has to be… the maniac boltbrain." The Land Rover Defender grumped out after hearing what Hound said.

"Yeah I know it's his MO he was here alright Brawn. I can feel it in my driveshaft." The sky blue Porsche 959 Turbo replied back.

"Yeah we gotta look around Luce got yer raincoat?" The yellow Volkswagen asked its rosy haired passenger.

"Uh yeah Bumblebee do I have my raincoat of course I have my rain coat… not that I'd want to walk in this stuff it's raining cats and dogs out there. It's so bad I can barely see Chase in front of us." Luce complained to the yellow bug as the group drove until something suddenly got in front of the beetle. "Wow, wow, wow, wow Bumblebee spin out! Everybody stop yer engines!"

The beetle and the small caravan of vehicles came to a sudden stop… Lucy swiftly got out from the car into the heavy rain and saw a young girl of about 12 years old w/dark hazel-brown eyes and dark brunette hair. She had a long black coat on… seeing the headlights of a car in front of her she saw a tall girl of about 19 or so dressed in cut off jean shorts, a dark blue jean jacket and a pink t-shirt under the jacket. Her hair oddly enough was a bright pink w/a yellow star shaped hairclip and her eyes though looked blood red were full of concern. "Hey kid who're you?"

"I'm Mayu but who are you?" She asked a bit shaken by the brush w/death she just had.

"I'm Lucy… I'm a friend of these guys but who're you and just explain to me why you're running around the streets young lady didn't yer mother teach you that hmm?" Luce said scolding the timid girl and the hurt look in her eyes made Lucy feel terrible for snapping at her. "Um I'm sorry I snapped as I said I'm Lucy and these are my friends Bumblebee the yellow bug, Glyph the blue bug, Nightbeat the sky blue Porsche and his partner Muzzle a detective, the Honda City Turbo is Skids, the green Land Rover Defender is named Brawn, the black Toyota Hilux is my old friend Trailbreaker, the red Ferrari Testarossa is the friendly Chase, the military jeep is my other old friend named Hound, and the final friend of mine is Beachcomber the dune buggy. Guys transform."

The 9 vehicles contorted, rearranged, and changed their bodies into 9 tall looking robots… the young girls eye went wide open in shock. Letting out a piercing loud scream she told them to leave her alone. "ACKKKKKKKKK! LEAVE ME ALONE YA METALHEADS YA KILLED MY MOM AND HER BOYFRIEND! LEAVE MY WANTA ALONE!"

She yelled out at the bunch who exchanged glances amongst each other when the blue one named Beachcomber spoke up. "Wanta who's Wanta?" He asked the girl politely giving her another shock.

The rosy haired girl then noticed the child had a small puppy in her arms under her coat. "Wanta is her dog Beachcomber."

"Why're you all being nice to me I'm not stupid y'know yer buddy vaporized my family into dust!" She cried out to the group. The rain continued pouring down and was getting worse and a huge thunderclap rattled the calm cool air.

"What did this quoted "buddy" of ours look like young lady?" The robot named Hound asked the girl while Hound sat himself down on the street while the black Trailbreaker used the varied devices on his back and created a force-field to shelter the group from the increasingly hard pouring precipitation.

"He had an orange eyepiece and was a green tank." The girl replied back.

"Brawl he was here when I find that poor excuse for a son of a glitching deadbolt I'll rip his spark out from his torso!" Skids growled angry that the tank warrior had already caused 2 deaths in the city.

"Y'know its unsafe for such a young girl to walk the streets alone especially on a rainy night like this… mind coming along w/us?" Lucy asked the girl.

"No! The rank tank killed my family! I won't go near these junk piles!" Mayu stubbornly spat at Lucy who snapped her fingers and the robots converted back into vehicle mode. "That better kiddo? You don't have much choice kiddo you wanna freeze out here in the cold dripping rain… its early September the nights will start getting cold here." Lucy pointed out o the girl who clutched her dog.

"Fine I'll go but keep those mechanical metal heads away from me I mean it Lucy keep 'em away! The girl huffed as she entered into Bumblebee's right side passenger door as Luce went into the driver's seat. "I know a place you can go to I just hope he'll do it. The group of varied vehicles then drove off into the hills outside town.

-a short while later

The group then drove up to a basic looking Inn located near the foothills of the local mountains… inciting attention from the Inn's inhabitants: in this case Kohta, his sister Kanae and both their cousin Yuka. There was a group of assorted vehicles parked there consisting of an army green military type Mitsubishi J59 jeep, a navy blue Volkswagen Beetle, a pastel blue Honda City Turbo w/red accents, a red colored Ferrari Testarossa sports car, an oily green colored Land Rover Defender SUV, a small navy blue dune buggy, a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle, a sky blue Porsche 959 Turbo w/orange flame designs on the doors, and finally a black decorated Toyota Hilux. The 3 looked on as Lucy was back w/her Autobot friends but she had a young petite brunette girl hiding behind her. "C'mon Mayu Kohta won't hurt you I'm sure of it." The Mitsubishi J59 jeep said reassuringly to the girl. Frankly if Kohta and his family hadn't of known about the Autobots beforehand he'd be freaked out right now.

The boy walked over to the short nervous girl. He looked into her dark hazel eyes seeing sadness and grief in them like a horrid trauma had hit her. "A mean tank robot vaporized my mom and her new boyfriend into dust. Me and Wanta have no home now."

"Yeah that's the basics Kohty-boy can she stay here w/you 3?" She asked the boy.

"Of course she can stay I'd be a heel if I refused that little face. It was the Decepticons right Luce?" The college kid asked the pink haired girl who nodded back to him affirming the situation. Kohta saw that Lucy's trailer had been hauled next to the Inn and it got him thinking again. "Lucy why not spend the night inside w/us for a change hmm? I can get some marshmallows to roast."

"No, no, no I don't wanna impose on you all I have my trailer all the comforts of home in there I'll be fine Kohty-boy." Lucy said politely refusing the offer yet again and ran to her trailer next to the building. As the girl ran off to it Kohta heard her mutter. "Once I get there I'll be so wet I can masquerade as a sponge... Sweet Primus!"

Watching the girl make some bizarre expletive he brushed it aside not wanting to push the girl if she didn't want to do something. Kohta wouldn't force her to sleep in the Inn if she didn't want to it was just the way he was. He called out to the other Autobots. "So uh you guys gave names too I see Bumblebee and Glyph but you guys I don't know."

The 9 then convert into their robot modes and the Toyota Hilux gave a hearty laugh. "Of course we do Kohta I'm Trailbreaker."

"And I'm Chase so good to meet and see you Kohta." Chase said shaking Kohta's pointer enthusiastically shaking the young man a bit. "Oh sorry my dear boy I don't know my own strength."

"Name's Brawn need something lifted or demolished you call me first kid." The oily green colored Land Rover Defender SUV proclaimed being very boastful.

The pastel blue Honda City Turbo w/red accents spoke up next. "I'm named Skids I work as a theorist for the team."

"I'm Hound I'm a scout for the team nice home you've got here it's very quaint and warm looking." Mitsubishi J59 jeep commented on the building after introducing himself to the boy.

"I'm Beachcomber if you want geology type info hey then call yours truly me I'm at your personal service." The blue dune buggy said also introducing himself.

Bumblebee and Glyph stood nearby the group and then the Porsche 959 Turbo transformed the driver then converted into the robots head inciting confusion from the boy. "I am Nightbeat my partner is Muzzle I am a Headmaster as Muzzle turns into my head we Cybertronians have partnered up w/beings called Nebulons we defeated their planet's evil government but they joined the Decepticons. I'm a detective need something investigated?"

"Not really guys just keep in car mode for awhile my dad's coming out here soon in a few days you might give him a heart attack or stroke. Can ya do that guys?" The boy asked Bumblebee who gave a thumbs up in response and the group turned back into vehicles.

-to be continued

Well here it is the introduction of young Mayu all that's left is Nana and Bando. For the Nana chapter I've got a twist at the battle's end. Anyway that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Again I don't own any character in the story or Transformers, Lucy, Optimus Prime, Jazz or Elvin Lied… but I own the story idea, battle sequences, and my own account. Well this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" and until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck TURP signing off for the night bye.


	7. Lucille Prime VS Number 7

Vectors and Vector Sigma 7

Well folks it's time for more serious action… time for naïve Nana to have her introduction. Get ready for her to get the shock of her life folks. She bears witness to a world where things are not as they seem… she has entered the world of the Transformers where control of the universe and Earth is the highest prize! I've been wanting to write this chap for awhile now but had to finish Yokohama Night Monster first it's done now so enjoy the battle of the Autobots/Lucy VS Number 7.

-opening theme – Transformers EVO – by JAM Project

-Chapter 7 – Lucille Prime VS Number 7

-facility bowels

The director of the secret island facility off the city's coast was in an uproar at how the city was being plagued by these strange robot attacks… first there was the highway incident involving those strange indestructible cars bearing a bizarre violet symbol. Then there was that tank robot who had slaughtered 2 people on Sakura Street and half leveled the area to boot on its way (who's this/remember him?). And to add more fuel to the unstable fire there were the other robots bearing a weird scarlet mark. The door to his office opened up revealing 1 of his security officers. "Mr. Kurama sir I've gotten the data you wanted on those robots… here take a look there's you'll want to see in the highway battle. We recorded it from our spy satellites its frankly very disturbing. Here it is."

The suited man named Kurama watched in shock at what looked to be a very basic looking girl except she had bright pink locks and bright scarlet eyes and the thermal scan from the video feed showed she had horns under her hat atop her head. "She's 1 of them... 1 of the monsters why hasn't she been captured yet? I said as soon as 1 of these creatures is born get them here ASAP what's yer malfunction jackass!"

"But sir… Until the highway incident she was never even known about. She appeared poof outta nowhere." The suit's worker uttered out to his boss.

"Well wherever she came from I want her… she seems chummy too chummy in fact w/those robots we catch her we find what they want from this town. Get number 7 in here I have a job for her to carry out." Kurama said sternly to his worker who pressed a button on the wall panel.

"Um.. guards bring number 7 in here papa has a job for her. Thank you. Boss I think you're a real ass for using her like some lapdog." The worker said to his employer with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Get out of my office I don't pay you grunts to think I play you to work and guard those freaks… get out now!" His boss retorted back at him telling him to leave and get his butt out of the room.

-soon

The individual code named number 7 to the average person's surprise was a short pale pink haired girl looking like she was in 5th or 6th grade school kid. However like the girl Lucy number 7 had bright scarlet eyes and odd horns on her head. Her outfit wasn't very threatening either consisting of a basic black gothic Lolita-like dress. "Papa what do you want me to do for you I'll do whatever you want. Anything name it."

"Fine then you're to retrieve this girl named Lucy from the clutches of these giant robots… she holds answer as to why they're here and what they want. We use her as bait and they'll come for her safe return. Now go retrieve her that's an order Nana." Kurama told the girl gruffly.

"But if the robots are as strong as the videos claim what chance do I have of getting her back here?" Nana asked worryingly to the suited man.

"Use your imagination my dear that's how… now go and retrieve her back here." Kurama retorted back simply getting a worried look from the girl who was escorted to commence her task to carry out. Like it or not she'd do it. "Yes papa I'll do it for you."

-begin intro theme - Transformers EVO – by JAM Project

All was calm at the Maple Inn (name?) as the people living there were going over some schoolwork. The college kids consisting of the boy Kohta and his cousin Yuka were going over there geology papers… it was harder than their friends said it was. Even Kohta's sister Kanae was having trouble w/her earth science work. "Darn this stuff it's too frigging hard I'll get an aneurism from trying to learn this crap I give up!"

"Bro yer right I can't tell the difference between silicates and organic carbon minerals if this keeps up I'm quitting this class and taking up home education I can at least figure out a tablespoon from a pint this crap is driving me nuts!" Kanae yelled put pulling a few dark hairs out from her scalp in frustration.

"Yeah same here I don't even see the need to take science I'm going to become a baker or a writer not some schmoe who looks over stupid rocks all day I hate science class!" The young Mayu spouted off in an angry huff. Her work was driving her crazy too… she could not for her life of her figure it out no ifs ands or buts.

"You're all quitters I thought better of all of you including you cousin. Earth science can't be that bad can it?" Yuka spoke out pleasantly to the other 3 young people.

"Blow it out yer earholes Yuka I'm quitting this class and that's the end of it so bite me if I'm labeled as a quitter!" Kanae spat at the brunette girl who shrank back.

"C'mon people let's get a break before we go nuts in here… kiddo c'mon outside it'll do us all good." The boy said leading the way outside as the 2 girls followed him outside into the yard.

In the front yard the red/grey/yellow colored Autobot communications officer was playing some tunes for his hip galpal Lucy and was playing the Finnish band Nightwish song called "I wish I had an Angel" who was lying on a lawn chair relaxed as could be dressed in a pink tube top w/spaghetti straps and grey short shorts and as a final touch she wore deep non see through pink shades over her crimson eyes. Nearby on a table where a glass of pink colored punch stood was a red and teal blue microscope.

-begin I wish I had an Angel by Nightwish

Around the building was a midsized group of vehicles of varied construction and model type; there was a brick red and off white 4x4 Pickup, deep blue dune buggy, a silver hot rod Dodge Viper w/violet race stripes, a yellow supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S w/a large super charged engine, a white Toyota Supra, 2 Volkswagen Beatles 1 blue 1 yellow, a bright neon magenta customized Pontiac Firebird w/a flame deco on it, and finally a set of 2 Chevrolet Corvette C3's a blue 1 w/red flames on its hood and pure red one next to it. Lying next to the Pontiac was a suit of black armor with silver colored legs w/a red masked face apparently asleep.

The 3 kids came outside to see their newly made friend just chillin' like some villain... relaxed as relaxed could be intently listening to the loud tunes blaring. "Luce shut that crap off we're trying to study in there." The college boy said sternly to the pink haired teen who gave the gesture meaning "1 moment please".

"I like it if you don't that's tough… Blaster transform and blast the area w/your vibes." She said sternly back to him while Blaster transformed into his humanoid form.

"Now a nice and easy musical selection from Lucy's tight tune library… here's the beloved song Bombshell of hers mine, and Jazz by the metal band Powerman 5000. Let's drop the powderkeg peeps and hold onto yer dancin' shoes and go all out and drop the bombs!" The fake boombox said blasting out the song he mentioned from his legs speakers filling the area w/heavy metal music making the 4 cover their ears from the high volume of sound.

-begin Bombshell by Powerman 5000

"Turn it off you'll kill our ears turn it off!" Yuka yelled out at the Autobot music player.

"C'mon ya wussies tough it out and get to dropping bombshells like they said to!" The girl said jumping up and holding out her hands awaiting Blaster's little tape buddies the jet black colored date collector Rewind and the blue sports nut Eject. Plus coming out were the 2 animal tapes the yellow lion searcher Steeljaw and warrior rhino Ramhorn. Rounding out the group were the tape vehicles the blue jet/brick red journalists Raindance and Grand Slam who link together to make the sound warrior Slamdance. The lion and rhino leap out from Blaster's chest compartment as do Eject/Rewind and the 2 vehicle based tapes as well. Eject and Rewind start breaking out moves while Steeljaw and the rhino based robot seem bored by the actions and lay down. Raindance and Grand Slam combine into Slamdance and began to bust out moves w/the horned girl while the group looks on at a total loss.

"Please turn the tunes down now! Blaster turn 'em off I can barely hear myself think!" Kanae called out at the tape deck robot and his little squad of buddies.

"I agree!" Yuka yelled.

"Oh yeah well frag you.. ya little slagger of a kid I like that stuff so tape that motormouth up or I'll do it for ya Yuka girl! You too Kohty-boy and Kanae shut the gums up!" The Pontiac snapped at the boy, his sister and their cousin. Kohta recalled this guy was named Hot Rod… a real dare devil, full of pep, a real go getter yet also a turbo revving young punk of a robot who never listened to his elders and shot his vocal processor off all the time.

"Yeah I say keep it down I'm listening to this stuff." Said the armor suit and lifted up its visor showing a miffed green humanoid face. It was Firebolt Hot Rods' Targetmaster partner from the planet Nebulos getting miffed again at the human's need for studying… if a place was drawn into war there should be no need for education he reasoned in his head.

"Yeah shut up the gums I wanna hear this song and I want you all quiet so… Shhhh!" Grumped out the yellow Lamborghini. Yuka recounted this was the fabled Sunstreaker a total egomaniac and could be a real jerk a times to everyone.

"Oh leave them alone Hot Rod I myself want complete and total quiet to think out my metallurgy equations… w/all your heavy metal going on I can't think." Groaned the Autobot metallurgist named Swerve.

"I must say this noise is most irritating it fuses my audio receptors I would frankly like to know the appeal this heavy metal and this so-called Powerman 5000 you folks listen to so intently day after day." The blue Corvette called Tracks uttered out not liking the loud tunes being played at the moment. Tracks was known to be very fickle and tidy not mention somewhat of a snob… but what was worse was his devotion to his Corvette alternate mode he was totally in love w/it hook line and beryllium sinker. Ratchet the medical officer figured he had narcissism and a very bad case of it too (something the Inn group all agreed on). During the whole incident Bumblebee kept his vocal processor shut mostly to keep "Sunny" (everyone's nickname for him/which he hated frankly) from going after him w/his foul motormouth and nasty Autobot cursing. Once Sunny got into it Tracks got into it too and the 2 would ramble on about each other for hours.

"I agree I need quiet to figure my diplomacy tactics… I can't get this metal ringing out of my skull platings." The red Corvette proclaimed to the group… this was Road Rage a Cybertronian diplomat for foreign planet affairs.

"Yes eh pardon them Kohta and the rest of you but I may be of assistance here as a true scientist I have knowledge of subjects beyond human understanding… besides frankly Lucy knows how to study she just hates it… after all we taught her everything she knows about history, science, health everything. And evidently "get down" too I might add. Blaster and Jazz are into PM5K not me so much I prefer Avril Lavigne, ATC, the Russian pop group Tatu, and Aqua myself." Glyph spoke up about her horned friend adding at the last minute and transformed.

"If I may speak up too Kohta I may have found a solution to your dilemma you don't all understand geology and earth science Beachcomber, myself and Swerve can help you out we're experts on this kind of thing. Transform!" The microscope called out as he converted into his robot mode as did the dune buggy and 4x4.

The 3 then went to work explaining the basics of earth, soil, minerals and everything geology based. Kohta, Yuka and Kanae found the information they gave out very helpful… Yuka was surprised by the information Swerve gave her on heavy metals while Kanae thanked Beachcomber for his help on her earth science work w/him being a geologist and all. The whole thing was overseen by Perceptor who made any corrections the 2 others might've missed. Finally the blue dune buggy went to help out the grade school girl Mayu. "Ok kiddo time to figure out your work let's see here… hmm name 3 basic igneous rocks. Seems simple alright ok kid name some off to me then. " Beachcomber said sitting down on the grassy ground near the girl who gave him a death glare startling the gentle Autobot a bit.

"No stay away from me you robot I don't care you're all a menace if ya ask me! I don't want yer help go away Beachwatcher, Beachgoer or whatever your name just leave me alone!" Mayu spat indignantly at the blue colored Beachcomber and walked off in a huff into the house.

"I think she really hates us bad… really bad." He said out loud to Luce putting some emphasis on his "R" pronunciation while picking up her hastily dropped school text book.

"I'll say 1 thing… that kid needs an attitude adjustment she just threw what you humans call a "hissy fit" and plus she mouthed off to Beachcomber for no reason when he was trying to help her out… the nerve of that kid." Bumblebee retorted grumpily at the disrespectful display from the child.

"She needs a time out in the corner if ya ask me… I'll put her in it and keep her there for a bit." Cliffjumper grumped out annoyed who converted into robot mode while pointing his glass gas rifle at some rocks shooting them w/the compound and then punched them shattering them into itty bits.

"Beachcomber, Road Rage, Bumblebee guys everyone give her some time she needs it… a Decepticon killed all her family she has no one but the 4 at the Inn now." The pink haired girl said consoling the Autobot geologist who took a long concerned look at the middle school kid before going back to help the other older kids.

"Hmm… " He simply said.

"Ah frag this I'm gon' to the court yard or grave area to unwind a bit folks later I'll be back soon… so don't worry about little old me." The pink haired girl said matter-of-factly and walked off to the mentioned spot.

-court yard/grave area

The pink haired ally of the Autobots rested herself against the back of a green moss covered rock… she didn't cringe in the slightest. All those years following Hound and Beachcomber around the woods, jungles and virtually every animal habitat on Earth while doing so Lucy learned not to be afraid of bugs, frogs, spiders, mud, snakes and other things most girls considered "gross" and "nasty" and wouldn't even go near. She looked over at the trees nearby to her and saw a pillbug crawling slowly along a partly exposed root. Nearby in a section of grass several butterflies, bees, and hummingbirds flitted and hovered about visiting the many flowers. "Now peace and quiet… geez that Yuka da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da doesn't she ever shut her trap up? She's worse than Bluestreak and Blurr ah fraggit. Its nice to lay around and not worry about stuff like getting shot at for a change."

Then all of a sudden the horned girl felt something like someone was following her around or more likely like someone was nearby to her unseen lying in wait. In fact that was precisely what was going on in the bushes far from the Autobot mascot girl… the eyes of an unknown stalker watched the tall pink haired girl.

-far off bushes

"There she is… time to retrieve her and make my papa proud of me 1 way or the other." The soft sounding hidden voice who most likely belonged to a young girl. The girl was covered by thick dark shadow and was unseen by her target… slipping away she ruffled the bushes a bit making them rustle slightly inciting concern from the target.

-courtyard/grave area

Suddenly Lucy heard the bushes various branches and dry leaves rustle a bit… inciting a state of nervousness from the girl. If she were a normal girl then a mugger could do all kinds of unspeakable horrible things to her but she wasn't a normal girl though whatever she was she had vectors and she knew how to use them. Though they hardly did damage to the Decepticon's body armor she still hit 'em pretty hard... once she sent Ramjet into Stasis Lock from pummeling his head a bit too much. "Ok now I know someone's around somewhere… come out whoever you are… won't come out huh you lack even Bumblebee's courage come out an face me you slagging fragger of a coward."

Finally after a few tense moments her stalker had revealed themselves… her "watcher" seemed no older than Mayu was. But unlike the orphan brunette this girl was like some younger version of herself possessing pink silky looking locks though a few shades lighter than her own, bright scarlet eyes which sparkled like rubies from Burma or Myanmar as it was now called. Her head had a set of horns as well but her outfit was something some gothic Lolita girl would wear all black w/white detailing. Plus her shoes seemed to be basic penny loafers… in short not very intimidating in the least… however Rumble and Frenzy were the same way as was Kickback the grasshopper Insecticon at first glance. "Uh um who're you why ya here and who sent you? Go away I'm busy getting work done so go git." Lucy said sternly making shooing gestures trying to get the pesky and familiar looking girl away from her.

"I am number 7 or as the facility and as papa calls me… Nana. You're to come w/me immediately and answer some questions there. Now please come with me now." Nana claimed to her taller horned compatriot who seemed in thought of the idea.

"Well then I'll first have to call Prime, then Prowl, my buddy Clifjumper, Sludge, Snarl, then I gotta tell Swoop so sorry I can't just drop what I'm doing at the moment another time perhaps then hmm?" Lucy said suggesting something else and very pleasant about it too.

"Who're you talking about… oh never mind it doesn't matter anyways you're to come w/me whether you like it or not Lucy." The shorter girl proclaimed again extending her vectors for Lucy to see and stare at.

"You don't scare me runt nothing scares me… not even Devastator, Abominus and Predaking... they've hands even bigger than you and I still kicked their rusted skid-plates! And especially a little shrimp like you back off and go back to mommy before ya get hurt. You messing w/the big bots now kiddo. (Nana refuses to budge) Won't back off huh? Then it's on now time to start up the show… Bio-Link established DNA charge Transector Armor!" The girl called out as there was huge flash of light. "RAHHHH!"

Armor sections started appearing from the air and 2 halves (1 front 1 in back) of a curved armored chest plate and merged which was colored white. Her small but very angled shoulder pads appeared next… her arm armor was very simple appearing very curved and organic in form (the whole arm was pink) while large exhaust pipes materialized on the pads outer ends. Large heavy forearm guards locked into place over her forearms and were white. Simple organically curved legging armor appeared over her legs. Finally a white colored metallic helmet w/a pink inverted visor materialized finishing the look. A midsized double barreled gatling gun attached itself while locking into place on her right forearm and a midsized scope gun merged itself onto her other forearm cover. (this helmet design remind you of anything?)

The bright light dissipated and the 3 saw the girl was fully covered by powerful looking armor. There were long pipes on the shoulders and w/a mighty yell the girl shouted as they spewed white hot plasma fire getting a very worried look from Nana. "RAHHHHHHHHHH!"

What the younger girl was seeing was completely unlike anything she had seen before in her entire… her target had just armored herself up in a heavily built combat suit. "Wha-wha-wha-what are you? Who are you!" She squeaked out totally terrified at her opponent who was now more intimidating.

"I'm yer worst nightmare I'm Lucille Prime!" The pink armored girl half yelled out. "I say it's about time to cut you down to size… Star Saber!" W/a huge blast of energy something detached from the girl's back armor… it was some handle which she took hold of while a guard materialized into the air. Its shape was best described as some kind of kind of thing her papa called a traffic cone but cut in half. Next a large angled deep blue blade also materialized and hitched onto the guard on 1 side. The very sky was split open by a massive blast of lighting which hit the blade turning it bright and gleaming silver. The girl called out as she thrust the blade high above her. "Behold the ultimate weapon… THE STAR SABER FULL POWER!" The blade named the Star Saber began glowing bright neon blue and crackled w/energy.

-begin Pegasus Fantasy by MAKE-UP (sounds cool enough so sue me it's from Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac/TF and SS were animated by Toei Animation studios)

"So what you've got fancy looking super sized knife to fight with... knives and swords don't do anything they're useless against me give up now." Nana barked out as she sent out 2 very speedy moving Vector strikes which the armored girl just used her spinning Star Saber to block them w/ease inciting a very pouty reaction from the shorter horned lass. "No fair but how can it do that! That's impossible nothing blocks a Vector impact!"

"My Star Saber is the powerful weapon in the universe its unstoppable give up now or I've no choice but to defeat you by force. It's more than a match for your pitiful biological weapons." Lucy said proudly to her angry foe.

Nana in a fit of huffy rage picked up a large tombstone and gave a hurl at her foe and it impacted the armored breast plate knocking the tall girl back and up into the air a bit. "Firing back jets… slowing backward throw."

However much to Nana's surprise Lucy instead of falling hard onto the ground instead used some small vents on her back armor to slow her down from being thrown… the plan worked and the girl slowed down and landed atop a tall tomb slash mausoleum type of a building. "I have 1 thing to say now… 1 shall stand and 1 shall fall. Why throw away yer life so recklessly Nana? Is someone blackmailing you into fighting for freedom if so I can work it out for you Optimus Prime is a very convincing and compassionate leader to me. He's like the father I never had… but I'll lay down my life for any and all of the Autobots maybe even Slag and Repugnus if I feel like it."

Sadly Luce only got and indignant look from number 7 then the she armored warrior then leapt off the tall rooftop and fired off some shot from her scope gun though Nana easily blocked the shots. Firing up the jets the fighter then gave a dive bombing punch at Nana hoping to clock her a bit. The 2 hit each other and skid past 1 another a few feet. Once Lucy had stopped the gun had fractured everywhere and fell to pieces inciting frustration from the armored girl. "Why you little brat… that gun took over 10 months to build and destroyed in under 10 seconds I'll be damned Wheeljack needs better tools. You punk Wheeljack, Hoist and Huffer spent over 10 months on that gatling gun of mine it was still under only 2 weeks old I haven't even broken it in yet. "

Lucy whirled herself around to face her foe head on and aimed her right forearm midsized double barreled gatling gun to threaten her smaller opponent. "Look I don't want to have to hurt you Nana so back off now and we'll forget this crap even went on ok how's that sound hmm?"

"No! Never! Apparently I'll take you back by force… gimme that gun you armored flunky!" Nana snapped out while launching herself at her taller foe knocking Lucy to the ground and literally in an angry fit let loose a barrage of fire at pointblank range at Nan only for her Vectors to effortlessly block them and the smaller rosette tore off the gun from its metallic armor joint… inciting a gasp of surprise from her taller foe. "Now come w/me or I'll have to get my point across by more use of force on you… what will you do Lucy hmm? I don't want to kill you so go to the facility w/me."

"Never but I've got some very good last words to say to you… here they are TEAM HELP ME!" Lucy shouted into the formerly calm and quiet air inciting a miffed look from number 7.

Preparing to pummel her foe she lifted up Luce to her eye level and sent out a barrage of vector punches at the armored fighter hoping to crack it open and drag Lucy out of here whether she liked it or not… when suddenly she heard a midsized group of vehicles of varied construction speeding at her; there was a brick red and off white vehicle, deep blue dune buggy, a silver car curvy w/violet race stripes, a yellow car w/a large engine, a white car, 2 small looking compact looking vehicles 1 blue 1 yellow, a bright neon magenta car w/a flame deco on it, and finally a set of 2 more curvy cars a blue 1 w/red flames on its hood and pure red one next to it.

"Guys transform! Tracks, Road Rage, Bumblebee, Glyph, Cliffjumper, Roulette, Swerve, Beachcomber, Downshift, Hot Rod, Sunstreaker help me here!" Lucy shouted out to the various autos who twisted, contorted, rearranged their various parts into tall robots.

"Why ya little pink haired she punk I oughtta step on you brat!" Snarled the former yellow car w/the big engine who whipped out a gun and pointed at Nana while glowering at her in disgust.

"Look we don't to have to hurt ya kid back off away from the Prime now preferably." Said the silver car w/the violet stripes who strangely sounded like a girl while also aiming her smaller blaster at the smaller girl.

-begin Who's your Daddy by Lordi (fits Nana a bit you think?)

Lucy threw Nana off of her body and skidded backward away from her smaller foe… Nana landed w/a small grunt. "Oooff!" Nana slowly picked herself up and stared at the giant machines staring seeing more of the robots readying their guns at her.

The dark red and off white robot pulled a buster as well on Nana. "Science solves most petty things but fighting just for the frag of it is unacceptable in my databanks so don't move."

The compact looking yellow and blue cars spoke up next. "Back off away from the Prime kiddo or we fight and might take extreme measures." The yellow one said while the blue made itself known. "Listen to Bumblebee young lady or it'll be a declaration of war upon Cybertron so please do step away from Lucy Prime."

"Give me a reason so I won't use my neural shock gun on you I dare you to move and give me a chance." The white car robot w/2 guns on the sides of head said w/a grumpy voice.

"Oh no I hate to destroy not after I get to know ya… but back away slowly please from my groove loving girl Lucy." Said the smaller blue robot.

"Yeah leave her alone you little punker… or say hello to my little friend Firebolt." The light pinkish car w/the flame deco ordered Nana while the driver of the car converted itself into a gun which the robot caught… and stood ready to aim.

"Drop the invisible arms kid I said drop them on the ground drop them now!" Barked out the blue robot w/a red face who had changed from the blue car w/the flames on the front section pointing his gun at her and being displeased at seeing Lucy being attacked.

"Yeah drop 'em now!" The red car half hissed out to the small black dressed girl.

Nana was frankly surrounded by robots of all colors and model types and they all had their weapons drawn on her in case she made a move. Nana then suddenly heard a deafening roar coming from the hillside forest… the giant footsteps got louder until a huge 2 legged metal creature came stomping from out of the trees. The metal monster was several feet tall, had 2 tiny arms armed w/2 small fingers, and massive legs and a jaw filled with sharp metallic teeth. "Me Grimlock smash itty bitty shrimp of girl! Me Grimlock crush any who beat Lucy!" The beast shouted into the still air… The metallic thing stared down the Gothically dressed girl and roared right in her petite young face sending her light pink hair flying every which where.

"EAYAHHHHHHH!" Nana screamed out at the giant bionic beast and sent a twinned vector attack upon the Dinobot commander's metal snoz.

"DOWWWW! (reels back/clutches nose) Why girl pummel me Grimlock's nose? (growls) Me Grimlock angry… ME BASH BRAINS!" Giving a mighty roar the huge metallic beast's tail unfolded out into legs while the head went back and the legs became arms as a new head emerged. The newly formed warrior stood several feet tall over the small black dressed girl. "No one pummel me Grimlock me smash you into dust!"

The giant robot threw his giant mitts high into the air and prepared to smash the offending girl who hit his dinosaur mode's nose. Nana's eyes narrowed at seeing the sight before her. This thing was going crush her by its huge hands… Her vectors didn't even leave a scratch on the thing's face so Nana did the only thing she could do; collapse to her knees and await death to claim her.

Lucy saw the girl's pained look and shouted at Grimlock to stop his aggressiveness at once. "Grimlock STOP!" Grimlock's punch stopped just a mere 4 inches in Nana's pale delicate face.

"Grimlock… (tones gets angrier) Grimlock… GRIMLOCK YOU STUPID DIMWITTED SON OF A CIRCUIRTBOARD I WANTED YER HELP NOT TO KILL THE KID! GET IT STRAIGHT YOU PIECE OF STUPID HARDWARE!" Lucy blasted the big Dinobot w/a huge barrage of furious insults… then she motioned for him to pick her up to his audio receptor. "You pull something like this again or I'll tell Bluestreak you go off line w/a stuffed bunny rabbit how's that sound hmm?"

If Grimlock had eyebrows and a mouth his jaw would be dropping to the ground and his brows would be taking on a look of worry. "Me Grimlock understand Lucille Prime boss… " He said backing off from the girl. But he did add one last comment though. "Even though me Grimlock no like orders or Primes but me do it this time for now."

Suddenly Kohta from the inn came running into the courtyard and saw the area was totaled like a warzone hit it. "Lucy what the… what the… what the name of Jesus happened here hmm? Bumblebee what… happened?" Kohta spouted out at seeing the leveled area.

Bumblebee spoke up to answer him. "We err actually Luce had a run in w/another being like her… this girl in the black dress."

"She could be Decepticon spy or something created by Bombshell as a mole for infiltration. I say we dump her off in the woods somewhere and let her go free." Grumped out the yellow car robot.

Glyph bent down to look over the intruder. "Let's see internal scans shows she's a carbon based life form… but her physiology is not unlike Lucy's bodily construction… the horns, pink hair, red optic orbs err eyes if you will, and strange transparent or invisible arms sprouting from the cranium. Um… sorry we tried to uh um blast you we thought you were w/the Decepticons. Lucy claims the arms called Vectors so considering your near identical physique… what are you kiddo?"

"Well my name's Nana or number 7 if you want to call me that you can i'm a Diclonius and so is she." She said back to the blue robot and saw it had a female type voice too like the silver one.

"Why a number for a name that makes no sense for a living creature like yourself why is that young lady?" Remarked the blue robot w/the red face bringing up a point which the smaller blue robot explained further, the girl simply stared at the blue robot like she was confused by his line of questioning. "Maybe it's better if we start our introductions then I'm Tracks, this is Glyph (blue compact robot), this is Bumblebee (yellow compact robot), Downshift (white car), Swerve (dark/off white robot), the stuck up Sunstreaker (yellow robot w/the engine/cue his expression), the T-Rex Grimlock (who appeared to be sulking), Road Rage (red robot), gentle geologist Beachcomber (smaller blue robot), our sharpshooter Roulette (silver car robot w/violet stripes), and cavalier the young Hot Rod and his Targetmaster partner Firebolt. You must be really desperate to proof yourself to the Decepticons if you pickled a fight w/Lucy here… she's strong enough to knock over Onslaught. Now what do you have to say in your defense young lady hmm?" Tracks said acting like some parental figure toward the girl.

"What's a Decepticon? I've never heard that word before papa simply said find Lucy take her back to the facility and get answers about you robots." Nana said to Tracks who was a bit taken back by it.

"If you wanted answers why not ask… you have a vocal processing unit or as you all call it a mouth so use it." Sunstreaker said in a miffed huff.

"Look Nana come to the Inn w/us and I'll explain this whole mess to you… Um guys sorry about the uh mess here I'll have Grapple and Hoist fix it up. Look no fighting for now you can fight only after you hear us all out ok? Shake on it?" Lucy lifted up her helmet visor and put out her hand to the smaller girl who was hopelessly confused by the gesture. "Never mind just follow us. Grimlock contact Slag and keep him and the other Dinobots around up in the hills in case of trouble."

The large grey robot named Grimlock stomped away back into the dense forested hills. While the rest of the group transformed back into their vehicle forms and Downshift opened his passenger door for Nana. "Hop in miss sorry I was so rough before I don't appreciate individuals harming my friends… it's something I won't tolerate as a security guard. Now off to the um… Maple err whatever its name is."

-soon

Once the Autobots had returned to the Inn… they as in Kohta saw Blaster and his tapes dancing and busting moves like a bunch of fools to a song apparently called "Tightrope" by the Japanese singer Tetsu69 in the year 2001. Nana was led into the inn by her former target to meet the others while the other Autobot's went back to guard duty business as assigned by Prime in charge of them (who is this?).

-begin Tightrope by Tetsu69

While the boombox and hot mini-tapes were getting all jiggy w/it Perceptor was using the microscope attachment on his left shoulder to examine the Inn's roofing tiles. He removed 1 and examined it closely and spoke out loud. "Hmm… it appears to be damage caused by some fungal growth. I'll apply some advanced mildew inhibiter to the roof's seems and then the next part on my to-do list."

Kohta walked up to the red and teal colored robot fiddling w/his family inn's roof. He spoke a bit gruffly to the heroic microscope. "And what pray tell is next on your to-do list Perceptor hmm?"

"Your roofing has a nasty fungal infestation hence the rotten egg smell caused by the sulfer being released you've been noticing lately… as for my next project your roof has a terrible draft on this side here… (picks Kohta up) see where I'm pointing too? That's the draft there I'm fixing it as we speak no thank-you's are needed I'm just doing part of my job. (sets boy down) Oh and 1 more thing be sure to introduce everyone to Nana for me I've still more pressing work to do here."

Kohta shook his head a bit in slight confusion before muttered something. "That mech's a bot on a mission 1 thing at a time." The boy commented then entered into the building like Perceptor said to do.

-Inn – interior

The boy sat himself down at the table and saw Lucy, Eject and Rewind explaining the situation to the smaller horned girl… frankly the look of complete and awe written on her pale delicate face said it all. "This is… this is crazy explain it again to me please." Nana asked sweetly to Rewind.

The black human sized robot then went to explain the situation once again but w/detail this time. "Approximately 9 million years ago on our home planet of Cybertron there was peace… until a viper in our Eden named Megatron and his vicious army of Decepticons laid waste to our planet… we Cybertronians became Autobots and the wars been going on for 9 million years and our great planet was drained of its once rich sources of Energon our energy source. Optimus Prime our wise leader decided we search out more Energon beyond the planet. Unfortunately the Decepticons ambushed Autobot starship the Ark was attacked on its 1st voyage by the Decepticon war-cruiser the Nemesis. We were locked in battle and sadly crash landed in what would called the mountain Mount St Hillary in the state of Oregon USA. We stayed inactive in stasis-lock for 4 million until an eruption in 1984 restarted the war all over again. It's been going like this for years w/each side getting bigger and powerful warriors. Then finding a upon a temporal vortex we find ourselves in this dimension a few years ago found and took in young Lucy, she's been w/us for ever since and is quite the fighter for her small size anyways."

"Hey shut up the vocal module I can kick major diodes when I need to. What'chu talkin' 'bout Rewind?" Lucy spat out at Rewind who shut his vocal processor up while seeing her red eyed death glare. "Ah foo forget it… anyways I'm Lucy, that there is Kohta he and his family own this Inn, that's his younger sister Kanae, cousin to both of them Yuka and little Mayu over there on the couch, she's here because… sadly the Decepticon's killed her family… I'll tear that Brawl's spark out for this and extinguish it 1 atom at a time I swear it. me and the Dinobots and Aerialbots saved them on the highway, the Dinobots consist of the big Grimlock, the angry Slag, the dim but gentle Sludge, the slow yet strong Snarl, and the high flying Swoop. The dinos are just a heavy artillery group of 5 used for hard hitting fighting. The Aerialbots are a high flying squad consisting of the leader Silverbolt, the cocky Slingshot, the proactive Air Raid, the planner and intelligent Skydive, and the carefree Fireflight.

Getting to more introductions the grey, red and yellow robot dancing like a fool outside was Blaster a communications expert and his microcassette's Rewind who's in here, Eject who's outside, the rest outside are Ramhorn the red rhino, the lion Steeljaw, and the red and teal robot is Perceptor an all around genius. And you know the others from the courtyard look I'm real sorry about that fight but your quoted papa should've informed you about what you would be dealing w/in advance. As my motto says "Know your foe and you might just get the key to victory" and second of all forget that papa of yours he sent you out to the slaughterhouse not knowing what he or you were up against. That's no father he's a "grade A" slaghole. Anyways welcome to the Inn Nana. Mayu and Rewind help make her at home if you please."

Mayu took 1 look at the human sized robot and spouted off all huffy at him "I can do that myself I don't need some alien robot to help me out… leave me alone Rewinder or whatever yer name's supposed to be or supposed to be called you back off of me and walk behind me you hear me buddy-bot?" Rewind rather than argue w/the angry child gave a simple solute to the irate girl and followed her up the stairs.

"Is she always like this?" Nana asked getting worried about her new housemate walking after them.

"Not really she's been like this for awhile ever since she came here after Brawl slagged her folks into dust." Bumblebee said from outside into the nearby window. "Don't hold it against her though she needs to heal a bit… how would you all feel if that happened to you huh? You wouldn't like us that much frankly."

"Mayu… " Kohta said softly to no one in particular while others went to eating a fine dish Kanae had cooked up.

The silence was somewhat shattered by a beeping on Lucy wrist worn watch/communicator. "Well goodbye until morning I've got to report to the Technobots and the other Targetmasters in the forested areat outside town bye." Lucy said looking to the group and going to the door.

"Luce look we still have an empty bed here why not sleep here in a nice warm house… its mid September the nights will get cold… the clothes you have won't keep you very warm please stay." The slightly taller college boy pleaded w/the older horned lass.

"Look again I'm sorry I don't want to impose on you all… now I gotta go bye-bye Kohty-boy ta." She replied being coy about it and out the door she went.

"Lucy… just what is it are you afraid of hmm?" Kohta said softly watching Bumblebee hitch up her trailer to his rear bumper as he, Tracks, Hot Rod, and Downshift drove off to the deep forest outside of town. That girl he thought… something must be err something must've happened to her at some point otherwise she'd stay at the Inn w/everyone nice and warm in a fluffy bed. The Autobots were nice and despite what Mayu thought about them they were very friendly and and even helped repair the Inn's roofing… he'd been meaning to get that fixed for awhile now.

-to be continued

Well here it the somewhat long awaited chapter 7 of Vectors and Vector Sigma and this been Nana's debut. Like I said Lucy's and Nana's fight would have a twist… tell me how was Grimlock's attitude at her and him roaring in her face huh? As for Mayu yes I know she's being abusive toward them but if something like this happened to you how would you feel about it hmm? Bando might or might not show up in chapter 8 but he will appear as will number 37 alias Mariko (more surprises in store for her/of the arthropod kind no less) so look forward to seeing her here and there until her main centric chapters are up. I've finally come to a conclusion w/Starscream… after getting exiled from the Decepticons yet again he finds a fired Kurama who's down on his luck. Long story short the 2 pool their resource's and he creates a Pretender Shell for him (yes I know/changed/my mind/I'm allowed to folks;). And yes the combiners will show and big brawls will break between them too… look forward to it. Anyways how was this chapter? Great? Or total crap and repetitive? Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviours (not abandoned/still being worked on), Power Ranger Dimension Legends (chapter 11/12 introduce the green/gold/violet rangers and the "dark" chapter is coming soon/plus the Legends UltraZord), and "Maverick Hunter KLN" (still being worked on right now w/chapter 8 being finished up soon). Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	8. A bounties gambit

Vectors and Vector Sigma 8

Well folks it's time for even more serious action… time for the seasoned Bandoh to make his debut into the story. Get ready for the man to get a royal shock to his systems. He bears witness to a world where things are not as they seem… he has entered the world of the Transformers where control of the universe and Earth is the highest prize! Now we finally get all of the basic character intros out of the way and move into the developing plot.

-chapter 8 – A bounties gambit

-facility bowels

"It's about those bizarre robots Bando and that stray Diclonii Lucy. She's in league w/them I know it…that Diclonii girl must be part of their invasion force to take over and promise the freaks freedom." Kurama said to his top worker Bando who was in his 30's dressed in his basic grey jacket w/a tank underneath w/combat pants plus boots. His eyes were covered by thick black shades.

"You gotta be kidding Kurama what chance do I stand against giant robots hmm?" The bald man said to his suited boss.

"I dunno maybe use armor piercing bullets you idiot now get out and retrieve those girls… I want that Lucy and my Nana back. You have your now go Bando." Kurama said as he turned his chair around which meant to Bando was get going.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile at the Inn things were going great as the resident Autobot coolcat the Porsche 935 Turbo known as Jazz who was really good at break dancing to Blaster's tunes this time being played was Secret Loser by Ozzy Osbourne.

-begin Secret Loser by Ozzy Osbourne

Watching the robot getting down were the usual inhabitants and owners the college boy Kohta, his sister Kanae, their cousin Yuka, the orphan Mayu, The Autobot's friend the Diclonius Lucy Prime, and the younger Diclonius Nana. Also there was the red Mitsubishi Fuso fire truck Inferno and his best friend the security agent Red Alert who turned into a white Fire Chief-styled Lamborghini Countach. Near the building were 2 other Autobots… the green and orange Toyota Hilux tow truck Hoist a maintenance robot and the architect and orange Mitsubishi Fuso crane truck.

"Get down Jazz get down! Get down w/it I know ya can break those moves out!" Lucy cheered the Porsche on he broke out his complex moves.

"Oh hammer time!" Jazz called out as he went into the "Hammer Dance". Kanae was in awe of how this alien robot was dancing so well to Earth music.

"Go bust it out!!" Kohta yelled to the robot who was amazed at his moves… Jazz was beyond good he was completely spectacular pure and simple.

Once the song ended the group w/the exception of Red Alert and Mayu though the 2 had very different reasons. "So what the alien junkyard can dance real nice." The 12 year old huffed out to the group.

"Hey ease up on Jazz he's the cool-cat here." Blaster said trying to change the 6th grader's mind about the Autobots.

"No!" She hissed out indignantly out loud to no one.

"Mayu show some respect to Jazz he's a whole lot older than you in fact he's older than the country even." Lucy piped up at the girl.

"Chill Luce it's fine by me give her some time… (wrist comm. flips up) Oops yeah Prime uh-huh frag it alright I'll be there. Sorry people but the Jazz has to leave trouble and all in the northern forest. Peace out turkey's." Jazz said jollily as he turned into his Porsche mode and drove off into the streets

"See I knew there was trouble you all I knew it." The white Lambo said acting a bit worried and also a bit paranoid too.

The fire truck named Inferno replied back in a thick southern accent. "You always say there's trouble Red try to say something else for a change."

"Yeah stop being so paranoid… and you're supposed to be a security officer geez." Lucy grumped to the red faced robot while even Yuka and Kanae joined in.

"If you were human you'd be bald from worrying so much." The brunette Yuka commented to the alien Lamborghini.

Even Kanae agreed that Red Alert was too paranoid. "I agree w/Yuka on this 1 Red you're paranoid like Lucy said."

"I am not paranoid Lucille and the same to you 2 there's always trouble around you just can't see it that's all." Red Alert retorted back to the horned lass and the 2 relatives.

Hoist walked over to the group. "All the repairs to the grave area and court yard are complete Kohta take a look for yourself its good as new."

The college kid saluted the green robot who converted back into his tow truck mode. The orange crane architect Grapple did a quick rundown of the repair job. "Yes everything is fully repaired as it should be. Next time young please pick a better place to fight around instead of the graves beautiful grave stones please or I'll go mad. Anyways I'd best be going now farewell everyone. We'll be back in a few hours for any other repairs." Grapple turned into his crane mode.

The 2 Autobots then drive off down the road leaving the group to themselves w/only Blaster remaining. "Well its time I take a rest too… you kids get to working I'll take a nap right here on the table." Blaster converted into his boom-box mode and shut off most of his major systems… he was in "sleep" mode basically.

"Yeah we should get back inside folks later Luce don't get into any trouble." The college boy said jokingly to the Autobot liaison to the Inn.

"Later… I'll be in the courtyard for a bit y'know look it over a bit." She said back and walked to the spot.

-courtyard/grave area

The rosette walked around the yard just observing the various things around her… like the buzzing bees, the beetles, and the chirping birds. The girl sat alongside a newly repaired gravestone and fell backwards onto the soft earth deep in thought. "So peaceful here why am I afraid to tell him "it" ah I'm such a coward… I can face and pummel giant robots like Breakdown's face, tumble and roll w/that junk punk Rumble so what am I afraid of. Would Kohta think less of me I doubt it though I can tell he's the gentle nice guy type. As if the Decepticons aren't bad enough someone is after me Nana was plan 1, she failed so what's plan "B" going to be I wonder?"

Drifting thoughts went racing through the Diclonii girl's mind… like for 1 thing can the Decepticons be defeated for good this time? Could this world be spared from their wrath where so many had fallen? Though the Autobots outnumbered the Decepticons the evil aliens had more physical power and more naturally combat capable it would be very tough. Suddenly the girl heard some leaves rustling a few feet… someone was here watching her every move that she made.

Lucy shot up and got to her feet and looked around the entire yard while a feeling of unease crept into her brain which she didn't like 1 bit. "Come out coward you lack even Bumblebee's courage! Come out you fragger! Come out! Where are you!?" The girl barked out into the otherwise quiet air.

Still nothing or anyone appeared from anywhere as the girl let out a sigh. "I must be hearing things I need to get some downtime otherwise I'll go crazy."

Then suddenly she heard a click of a gun barrel behind her head. "Hmm… I guess you must be plan "B" then hmm? Before you blow my head off I want to know something just who are you?"

The gunman stood in a bit of confusion at hearing this. Usually a Diclonii would tear his head off right now as he had no protective gear on. But this one was being oddly calm about having a gun to her head… just what was up w/this Lucy woman? "Err I'm Bando you must be that psychopath Lucy in league w/those giant robots. Well my boss wants answers now start talking witch."

Seeing she had no choice but to comply to this "Bando's" demands she explained the situation. "Those robots as you call them are aliens called the Transformers. They're from planet Cybertron. They're the good guys the heroic Autobots led by the brave Optimus Prime and the evil mechanoids Decepticons led the metal tyrant Megatron. The 'Cons are here to drain the planet dry of energy… only the Autobots can stop them and I'm good friends w/many of them so it would very bad to shoot me dead."

Bando had a look on his that not even the best police officer could place. This was not what he was expecting to hear. He'd heard weird stuff before but not like this. "Uh where'd ya get that one from a comic book?"

Lucy replied back in a very simple manner. "Not really." She then added a few more words. "Because its true Bando that's why. Autobots attack and help me!!" She yelled out into eth courtyard.

-begin Superbeast by Rob Zombie

All of a sudden the commando heard loud stomping coming from the hills along w/a metallic sounding screeching… to his horror a robotic looking Pteranodon came flying up from the trees while a mechanical Apatosaurus, a Stegosaurus, and a Triceratops came charging from the trees. But that wasn't all there a viscous looking mechanical bug monster, a black and white 2 headed dragon and some winged saber toothed cat creature among them. The group of animals roared and screeched at the man.

"What in the name of heaven… ?" Bando uttered out at seeing these giant robot creatures surround him and dropped his gun in fear.

The girl knew exactly who they were. "Yes! Slag, Swoop, Snarl, Repugnas, Sludge, Grotusque, Doublecross I need some help down here!!"

The robotic animals then converted, rearranged their parts, and shifted into their tall and intimidating robot modes… There was the former Triceratops evidently called Slag, the Pteranodon Swoop w/his red crested head and semi folded wings, the vicious looking red/yellow and light brown Repugnas who cracked his bionic knuckles ready to fight at any moment, the former mechanical Apatosaurus Sludge w/his bulky looking yet strong grey body, the back plated Stegosaurus Snarl while back was dominated by the dino's tail section split in half like wings, the bizarre maroon/pink and grey Grotusque, and the black/white dragon bot Doublecross. They all bared down the man. "Bando meet my friends Slag, Swoop, Snarl, Repugnas, Sludge, Grotusque, and Doublecross."

"Me Slag no like you! Melt you down me think!" The red faced Triceratops robot said w/an angry fury in his voice. Bando was not expecting this by no means... the robots were dinosaurs and monsters too not just vehicles!

The robot who had changed from the insectoid monster spoke up next. "Can I eat him Lucy I'm hungry. I'm hungry for food like oil and gas but the human should be enough." The robot converted back into its bug mode and a mechanical tongue licked its mechanical chops.

"Me Sludge want better look hand me him human Slag." Sludge said in a backwards and dimwitted manner to the Triceratops robot.

Slag handed the man over so this so-called "Sludge" could examine the man better. "Him have no fuzz on head platings. What this mean?" The strong but very stupid robot said examining the man a bit.

"I'm bald that's why you stupid pile of junk!" Bando barked out to the dinosaur based robot.

"Whoo!! He just called ya stupid Sludge go and give it to him buddy!" Grotusque hooted out to Sludge.

The Pteranodon Swoop knew what he meant. "Me Swoop know me want me want me want!" He called out to the winged saber tooth cat creature. "Me Swoop play catch w/him as ball get answers him tell."

"Oh crap… " Bando uttered out his eyes wide as golf balls as Swoop prepared to toss him around.

"No Swoop no catch no ball." Lucy scolded the giant robot seemed hurt by her response.

"Me can't? Ahh… !" The Dinobot flyer whined out.

"Ok Bando what's this all about hmm? I've never seen you before in my life so why attack me?" The rosette questioned the man and taking note of his wardrobe… a basic grey jacket w/a tank underneath w/combat pants plus boots. "I'm waiting well what?"

The imposed man took a look at this particular Diclonius girl. The robots seemed to listen to her… why though? "Why do the robots listen to you hmm?"

"Because I had no one and nowhere to go no one would take me at the orphanage I lived at they took me in w/out question I'll fight w/the Autobots for, freedom, and life wherever it's found and wherever peace in the universe is threatened." Lucy explained. "I'm not the villain here Megatron is. See these Autobots they all have the same red face-like insignia. Look it over."

The man looked the red symbol over a bit. "Come to think of it the dinosaurs on the bridge and highway, that jet team, you all. Dammit this ain't the first Kurama's hate for the Diclonii has put him in hot water or make rash choices maybe I'm wrong. You don't like your normal Diclonius you act like some strange pink haired girl. Uh Swoop was it could you put down please?"

"Me Swoop say AOK." He said putting the man down on the ground.

"Ok Bando answer me this now despite you hating what I am would you rather have a calm collected one who is not violent or psychopath… despite me being a Diclonius if I were you I'd take the lesser of 2 evils here." Lucy said putting out a well made question.

Though he hated the Diclonii and frankly wished they'd all pass away Lucy had a good point a dead Diclonius was 1 thing, a psychopath was just plain scary an un-empathetic killing machine was a pure nightmare, though 1 on the Autobots side was a very good idea it was crazy and insane but also good and spoke up. "Well then Slag I'd best be getting lost… I'll see if I can dig up more information on more Decepticon attacks. Now their symbol their insignia what's it like?"

"A purple yet evil looking crown kind of." The dragon based Doublecross explained to the man who walked away into the distance until vanishing.

"Pity I didn't get to eat him I'm hungry!" Repugnas grumped out as he was angry he wanted to smash things, torture Deceptiocon prisoners, assassinate some enemy soldier, tear off limbs and devour the broken bodies. "Frag this slag I'm going back into the woods you all can frag off for all I care!"

Lucy took a look at the sulking yet bulky retreating Monsterbot. "I think he took that rather well don't you all think?"

"Me Swoop think so." Swoop said agreeing w/the pink haired girl.

Grotusuqe mentioned as well in agreement. "Same here."

"Me Snarl agree too." Snarl said after Grotusque.

"Too too." Sludge added to Snarl.

"Me Slag he have better idea." The Triceratops fumed as the group just groaned in frustration. Slag was always going to be a hothead no matter what and hated everything and everyone.

-to be continued

Here it is chapter 8 of my ambitious Transformers/Elvin Lied crossover "Vectors and Vector Sigma". Yeah it was a bit short I was tired. Plus our first run in w/Bando (he'll be making appearances here and there later). Anyways I hope you enjoyed it now we can move into deeper territory the Decepticons attacking the city's various places of interest. By the way be sure to read my other stories entitled: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Horns of a Spider" (not abandoned), "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Yokohama Night Monsters" (not abandoned), "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", Power Ranger Dimension Legends (soon to be reposted/60 day limit), and "Maverick Hunter KLN" (still being worked on right now w/chapter 8 being finished up soon). Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	9. Swarm upon the Facility

Vectors and Vector Sigma 9

Well folks it's time for more transparent arms, robots and basic fighting… the facility is attacked by a group of the strange robot being reported over the past 2 weeks. Get ready for the great Kurama to realize he's not such a big-shot or so in control of everything like he thinks he is. He bears witness to a world where things are not as they seem… he has entered the world of the Transformers where control of the universe and Earth is the highest prize! Expect that "girl" running along to give Kurama something only to bear witness to something giant and of the 6 legged variety.

-chapter 9 – Swarm upon the Facility

-facility- Kurama's office

The suited Kurama was not happy he was pissed very much so… he had failed twice so far to find this free roaming Diclonii girl Lucy who was in league w/a group of robots who could change and reconfigure their bodies into vehicles, dinosaurs, and other things. "That girl I swear if I don't catch her I'll scream bloody murder. Nana's disappeared and Bando's vanished to who knows where leaving me w/no clues whatsoever. Damn those robots I'm beginning to hate them quite a bit if I only knew where they came from and what they want from the city."

Frustrated the man leaned in his office chair near his desk hoping an idea would come to him somehow someway. He took a sip of his coffee when suddenly the alarms started blaring startling Kurama sending him over backwards. "WOOOOWWWW! DOFFF! Dahh… there goes my coffee then ah a nice one Kurama nice one. Miss Akagi I need a new coffee please." (readers you know who's popping up next our "coffee girl") Kurama said over the comm.

"Yes sir Mr. Kurama it'll up and ready soon." The girl replied over the comm. system.

-computer room

The suited Kurama wasn't very pleased seeing his building and workers being attacked by anything making a mockery of the places security force. "So what's the problem out there?"

A computer analyzer took a look at the cameras and pointed at something dark blue. "That sir that's what we're worried about that thing. I'll enlarge it."

The view screen showed a tall somewhat blocky looking robot flying steadily toward the building… its emotionless face was dominated by the red eyepiece and silver mouth plate. Its chest was bordered by a yellow rim the front almost looked like a cassette deck… an old out of date music playing device. A large cylindrical cannon was attached to the right shoulder. The robot stopped about half way to the building puzzling Kurama. "What's it doing?"

"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Ratbat, Overkill, Slugfest, Beastbox and Squawktalk eject operation infiltration." The robot spoke to the tapes. The robot using its right arm pressed a button on the chest section while several mini cassette tapes flew out and descended upon the building while converting in various things: the red/black and lavender tapes turned into min robots, a red/silver tape and golden tape turned into 2 condors, a black tape converted into a large feline w/hip missiles, a maroon cassette changed into a bat, the off white/navy tape turned into a small T-Rex, the oil green/pink cassette changed into a Stegosaurus, the light lavender tape had turned into an ape while the final teal tape changed into a parrot.

The group of animals was headed for the building's front door as the suited Kurama stood in shock as the condors let loose a few missiles upon the building as did the 2 humanoid robots who used the armament on their backs like guns to shoot some holes into the roof.

The 2 small humanoid robots landed next to the gates. The lavender one spoke up first. "First we crack the shell then we crack the nuts inside!"

The dyad of machines converted their arms into what seemed like pile drivers and began pounding the door relentlessly as it started caving in.

-control room

"Those robots are getting inside guards and gunners intercept them at any hall they go into and fire w/our hesitation on them." Kurama barked over the system to all the guards.

A worker saw the robots had changed tactics to enter the premises. "Uh sir take a look now that T-Rex is looking mighty hungry."

-door

The T-Rex robot then took a large mouthful of door metal and tore it off like it was a mere plastic toy. The dinosaur continued to tear and render the door while the ape joined in by ripping still more pieces of the plating away then began pounding upon the entrance and as a final touch the feline launched a hip missile upon the door blowing it into flinders allowing the creature access into the building.

-hallway - begin Show Me What You Got by Powerman 5000

The various guards start their bullet barrage upon the robotic invaders only to find they've little to no effect. The black/red robot then spoke to the gunmen acting like some street punk. "You humans just don't get it this place is ours for the pickin' back off before we get rough with ya." The robot said flexing its bionic knuckles.

The T-Rex roared at the men while the cat gave a metallic growl and the bird robots screeched at the guards as they charged in full on attack mode while the zooming bullets posed no effect as Rumble and Frenzy punched, shoved, pushed, and threw the men out of their way and continued on their way.

The robot group came upon more guards. "Hey Ravage go ravage 'em!" Rumble said w/sneering face his red eyes showed no emotion while the black cat.

"HAWR!" Ravage growled as he launched off his hip missiles at the hapless gunners who dove for what little cover the hall provided as the hallway backend exploded into a searing fireball.

"Next time stay outta our way chumps." Frenzy said grabbing a guard by the shirt scruff and looking into his face. "I'm gonna enjoy this." The tape warrior said getting ready to punch out the man only the red and silver condor screeched at him.

"Butt out Laserbeak I'm busy… fine you got off easy now but I might muss ya up later be afraid." The robot threatened the guards after dropping him to the floor.

The group kept on going until coming to several diverging halls. "Huh let's see we each take 1 and follow it. Split up tapes!" Rumble said as the 10 cassette warrior split up and started searching the various branching corridors.

-Ratbat's hall

The robotic bat flew around his hallway searching for information on this dimension's specifics though the internet but so far he had been shot at by the insignificant guards w/their useless guns. "CERICKKK!" The robot screeched out at the varied guards shooting at him so he fired off a few micro missiles at the fools who tried to dodge and tumble roll away from the incoming projectiles.

The bat hissed at the men while flapping its metallic wings and flew off down the hall blasting doors and guards from its way.

-Rumble/Frenzy's hall

The 2 are running down their chosen hallway until coming to some idiot based opposition… that 15 guards were blocking off the hallway but to the 2 Decepticons it was no problem. "Yo ok you punks ya wanna tumble well look out 'cause here comes Rumble!"

Frenzy sneered at the gunners and spoke to them as well. "Hey don't work yourselves into a tizzy 'cause here comes Frenzy!"

The 2 robots arms converted into a set of pile drivers and began pounding the floor sending waves of seismic energy which threatened to tear to the entire building apart and made the guards fall over from the shaking while the 2 junk punks turned their arms back into their normal forms and took aim upon the men… the guards gazed at their gunmetal colored weapons. The well armored and armed robots walked toward the men as they backed into a corner and then into the wall. The terrified gunners in a fit of fear wet themselves. Frenzy found this to be a hoot frankly and cracked a smile at the pitiful sight. "You humans really are little fleshy wussies." Frenzy commented being a bit snide about it.

Rumble kneeled over the worker who stared into his sly looking glass-like scarlet eyes and he got right in the guy's immensely frightened face and the Decepticon couldn't resist the sight or the opportunity. He aimed his gun barrel right at the man's forehead and click… no more plasma charges were left in the gun. "Oh damn out of plasma bullets you got lucky fleshy later."

Frenzy and Rumble then run off down the hall and rip the sealed up doorway to tin foil filings and continue to raise hell upon the building.

-Overkill's hallway

The dinosaur cassette warrior was charging through the varied workers and guards as the humans pathetic weapons did little to his Cybertronian metal based body armor. He roared at the 12 stupid humans in his way. "ROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!"

"I think he's pissed. Merc ya done it now!" A guard said.

Another guard replied back. "You mean you pissed him off Kenji!"

Overkill rushed at the fool and basically crunched down on their weapons while lashing out his tail to bowl over the puny beings standing in his way.

-Slugfest's chosen hall

The Stegosaurus based Decepticon was speed trotting along as the humans continued their useless assault of bullets upon him. Turning his metallic and oil green colored head to the men he broke into a run as he sped at them full steam ahead. He activated his back plate blades as he ran past the gunners and just cut his way into the sealed off doorway… his fins working like a chainsaw easily tearing up the weak metal door plating into bits.

"Doesn't anything get to these guys?" Commented a guard who dropped his gun only for it to go off and shoots another guy in the foot.

"ACE YOU SON OF A…!" The shot guard cursed out.

-Beastbox's hall of choice

The gorilla Beastbox was having a fun time toying and annoying the guards who were after him… he leapt around the halls using his ape agility hanging onto vents and swinging around like a mechanical Tarzan while at the same time avoiding the gunners fire then jumped to the floor sending cracks rippling through the cement. "AHHRAHHRAHHHH!" Beastbox yelled out sounding like a Tarzan wannabe and rushed the men.

The ape used its loose joints and speed to kick away a guard, the knee another in the gut then grabbing a 3rd's collar and crushing his frankly useless gun. The robot simian took hold of yet another guard and threw him like a bowling ball where he gutter-balled along until crashing back first into a far wall. Beastbox struck a fighting posture like a karate user and motioned its fingers as if to say "come get some if you dare".

"OOK! OOK!" The robot ape hooted out at faking out the guard and went about his next move. The remaining guards rush the robot gorilla only for it to do a spinning handstand and kick 2 more gunners away from him then grabbing the next few guards he threw them all against the walls making them all black out. Beastbox ripped up pieces of the metal lined walls and gave the thin yet solid metal scrap a heave… the pieces sliced through the air like buzz saws slicing up the remaining heavier looking guns the last guards had.

Beastbox called out in triumph. "OOOOKKK! OOOOOKKK!"

-Squawktalk's chosen hall

The route Squawktalk the robot parrot had picked was infested by disgusting humans but what was even more pitiful was the weapons they used to attack. Bullets and more powerful armor piercing bullets totally ineffective at cracking his Cybertronian based body armor.

The teal colored bird shoots its back missiles off at its attackers as Squawktalk flies around a corner. "SQUAWKKK! RAHAHAHAHAH!" The parrot squawked like a madman possessed as the hallway burst into hot searing flames.

-Ravage's hallway

The guards trying to fight off Ravage weren't having any luck… the large metallic black cat was vicious and unrelenting at his pursuit. The guards fired their guns upon him to no effect.

"Uh nice kitty." Spouted out 1.

Another guard held up his gun ready to fire again. "Maybe we can get ya some bionic catnip huh how 'bout that huh?"

"Maybe we can give you a ball of steel yarn huh how about that?"Suggested a 3rd guard.

The feline lunged at the men and swatted them away into a corner where they cowered away from his paws. "RAWR! RAWR!" Ravage growled at the hiding and cowering guards when suddenly he turned his head away and broke off the attack and running down the hall.

-Laserbeak's hallway

The red and black condor cruised along at a steady flight speed until he spotted something interesting… an opened can of motor oil delicious in a faculty lounge the bird thought to himself. He swooped into the room and began guzzling the liquid like it was soda until he heard a set of gasps… the bionic bird spy then turned its head around and saw 2 well dressed ladies. They had identical clothes w/the exception of 1 detail the dress and blouse coloring… while the redhead wearing a yellow blouse and grey dress and a brunette having a creamy orange blouse and white dress.

The bionic buzzard looked over the 2 w/a gleam in its mechanical yellow eyes then screeched at them both. "RREAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Laserbeak then launched a micro missile at the lounges microwave blowing it to pieces as the 2 girls essentially hit the dirt to avoid the fast moving sharpened fragments. The bird then flew off down the hallways.

"What was that thing Jacqui huh?" The brunette said to the redhead.

Jacqui uttered back to her friend. "I dunno but it's not good whatever it is!"

-Buzzsaw's chosen hall

A few guards were sealing off a hallway section as the yellow and black buzzard Buzzsaw was flying at them at high speed… the door sealed shut just in time. However the men heard metallic scraping-like sounds as the metal torn to bits as the birds beak ripped the metal wall to tin filings. "RREAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

The last thing the guards saw were Buzzsaw's back missiles being launched at them.

-yet another hall

In yet another hallway the duo of Beastbox and Squawktalk who looked one another over then both hooted and squawked. "OOKKKK!" The ape called out.

The 2 flew and ran at each other as suddenly guards came upon them just the 2 untied into a taller robot w/the parrot as a set of legs and the simian as the head, torso and arms. "I am Squawkbox!" The combined robot loudly proclaimed as it activated its varied weapons and unleashed a massive high pitched sonic wave upon the hapless men rendering them paralyzed from the sounds which sent fissures racing through the very walls structure and ended up causing a section of the hall to collapse and cave in cutting g of the guards from the robotic invader.

"Now w/out any further interruption I can get to work accessing the specific computer files just have to find an online terminal." Squawkbox said out loud as he began searching the area for a computer room until finally paydirt he found a lounge w/a laptop… he could use that to hack into the building's central and top secret database.

The robot extended a long metallic filament from his 2 pointer fingers and inserted them into the devices recharge port. The filament reconfigured into a recharger jack. Squawkbox soon began accessing this world's vital statistics, like the year, technology level, pollution levels, among the basics he looked over. Then he came to something interesting… the info on the Diclonius or Diclonii for plural. They were a mutant evolutionary off branch of the humans. They were distinguished by bright neon pink hair, crimson blood red eyes, and horns atop the skull. They were also extremely aggressive using transparent arms sprouting from their heads named "Vectors" which move at high speed and can dismember various things and even block bullets.

"It seems the Autobots have acquired their own Diclonius warrior most interesting Megatron would love to have 1 of his own." The ape and parrot combo robot said to no one.

Suddenly numerous guards appeared behind the robot aiming their guns upon him. W/out even turning to face them he spoke. "You fools are hardly a match for me it's best to walk away and live than to fight and lose your lives."

The gunners keep up their aim. "Fine die then…" The Decepticon said as he unleashed his weapons at full power leveling the entire room and hall. Once this was all done there was a huge open spot in the building where several floors were decimated into rubble as the spot had collapsed into nothing. "Fools they attempt to fight me… Soundwave mission is complete we're reporting back be ready."

Soon the whole squad of the tape robots flew out of the building en route back to Soundwave… their master.

-computer room

The suited Kurama saw on the view screen the robots return and convert back into cassettes and the blue robot flipped its chest panel open again where the tapes returned to. "So this was a retrieval mission. What do these mechanical beasts want! ARGH!" The man punched a nearby table.

"Uh sir several files were hacked into and downloaded… the point was lounge B6 somebody left their laptop on sir." A computer tech worker explained to the suited man from data he looked over.

"Damn!" Was all Kurama could say about it.

-ocean area

The robot named Soundwave pressed a comm. link on his wrist panel which flipped up and he spoke into the device. "Phase 1 completed Megatron begin operation assault." He said in synthesized machine-like voice to the screen.

-computer room

Another tech worker looked over the screens and saw the blue robot fly away retreating. "Ahh sir he's retreating I'll set about returning that data."

"Skip that idea Jack look at the view screens over that way!" A 2nd technician uttered out shocked at what he was seeing.

-ocean waves

Speed flying above the calm waves was something from a 50's B picture… in the distance was a large group of mechanical insects… the 3 smaller ones were colored black, yellow and purple. There was a weevil, a grasshopper, and a kuwagata or giant stag beetle.

The other 4 were twice the size of the uniform colored trio… there was a green/yellow rhino beetle, a 2nd stag beetle but colored brown/orange, a black and yellow locust, and a lime green and orange decorated cicada insect.

-computer room

"Giant bugs I don't get paid enough for this crap I quit sir!" A worker yelled to the suited man.

-robot bugs (Insecticons)

The swarm of the insect robots were almost upon the building as the cicada, larger stag beetle, and locust descended on the outer walls while the rhino beetle started an all out weapon assault upon the roof and ceiling. The locust looked over the walls internal structure to ascertain any weaknesses. "Aha lemme crack it open w/1 kick!" The locust called out as he converted into robot form and delivered a spinning kick to the wall shattering into rubble allowing the Insecticon's access inside the building bowels.

The smaller stag beetle landed upon a nearby wall section as did the grasshopper. "Delicious eh Shrapnel?" The grasshopper said to the long jawed beetle as he started chewing and eating the metal and concrete.

"Delicious but too heavy on the sodium and calcium, calcium." Shrapnel said repeating the last word in every sentence he said.

"Good idea Shrapnel I'm always in the mood to make endless mayhem I'll hit them low you all hit 'em high!" The weevil called out he dove into the waves far below the building.

-computer room

"Uh sir those bugs… they're uh um…" A worker stammered out in disbelief.

The suit wanted to know what was going and wanted to know right now. "Well spit it out ya lackies spit it up!"

"They're eating their way through the building walls!" A panicked technician yelled to the man.

Indeed the outside camera's didn't lie as the smaller stag beetle and grasshopper were chewing away at the metallic outer walls. Plus the green rhino beetle was launching an all out offensive strike on the facilities defense systems.

Finally the stag beetle and hopper had chewed through the wall and entered inside the building bowels.

-facility bowels - containment room number 37

Shrapnel had emerged from the weakened wall and entered into some kind of large chamber filled w/cables, pipes, and control panels which all fed into the capsule. "What're those fleshlings keeping here, here? It could a super weapon of untold power, power." The beetle said to himself as he converted into robot form when he saw something written in big red letters above a nearby doorway… "Containment room number 37".

"Containment room number 37 hmm a perfect place to hide weapons, weapons of massive destruction, destruction." He went on to say until he realized his energy cells were a bit low. "Hmm I'm getting a bit famished have to find something to fill my metal skillet, skillet. Ahh."

The evil Insecticon saw a pipe nearby a control console… it was a coolant feeder channeling the fluid to keep the chamber from overheating itself and melting down. "Coolant fluid it's delicious, delicious." Shrapnel uttered out as he tore the pipe away from the wall and began to drink the liquid and guzzle the coolant fluid from the pipe… his snack time was however going to release something the building's entire security force feared. It was number 37 alias Mariko Kurama the suit's daughter.

The robot's binge on coolant had caused her tank to overheat… and the only way to let off excess heat is to open the chamber a dangerous idea for anyone nearby. The chamber opened up w/a hiss as steam and vapor poured from the device and 37 stepped out though it was hard to walk effortlessly so she used a few vectors to hold herself up.

"Who are you are you here to play w/me hmm?" The humanoid said to him… Shrapnel looked down at his new occupant. She wore a pale pink long dress, possessed bright pink hair, ruby red eyes, and small pointy horns on her skull top.

"I am the Insecticon Shrapnel scram you pest I've no timed to play, play." The robot grumped to the girl and resumed his drinking of coolant.

Mariko said scolding Shrapnel like a baby which got the large insect based alien's attention."It's not good to take things that don't belong to you."

"You dare order the great Shrapnel around I'll splatter your insides all over this room… taste the lightning childish fool!" The robot yelled out as he tore out a power cable and attached to his beetle horns… soon he began crackling w/electricity and it coursed over his body. "Taste the electric touch of Shrapnel human booby, booby!"

The bug snarled out as he sent out a burst of high voltage electricity upon the girl who blocked the blast only to be rocked by a surge of power filling her body w/pain. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

-control room

"What in the name of heaven! Oh crap I gotta get down there before that machine electrocutes Mariko to death!" The suited man said running off to the containment room to save #37 from being killed.

- containment room number 37

Kurama ran to the room to see Mariko staring upward upon Shrapnel whose very body coursed w/electricity his metallic shoulder horns resonated w/high voltage. "No one defeats the great and powerful Shrapnel especially not some low level mutant the humans cooked up!"

Kurama then ran into the room and threw a wrench at the robot's head section. He turned to face the man. "Oh my favorite a hero, hero. Take the brat i've more important things to grease, grease." The robot then ran down the room and crashed through the far wall.

The suited man put the girl inside another capsule and ran when he heard more alarms going off upstairs.

-soon down yet another hallway

However all that didn't matter to a certain honey blonde haired girl running through the hallway… it was young Miss Karumi Akagi w/the suited Kurama's cup of coffee.

"Darnit, darnit, darnit I'm in it now I gotta get the coffee to Mr. Kurama (trips/drops coffee) Dammit! My foot... (sees wall cracking apart) Huh what's that?"

The wall near where she fell started to crack and fracture apart it was being pushed out by something… and powerful too. Then suddenly the wall burst into pieces as something big emerged from the hole… it resembled a large robotic grasshopper or maybe it was a cricket or even a katydid. The bug took 1 look at Karumi while the feelers twitched ever so slightly. "Human pests!" The grasshopper yelled to the girl as it fully emerged from the hole its yellow antennae twitched trying to sense the area. Soon Kurama and his various gunners came upon the scene and the oversized insect nearly filled the hallway as the gunmen showed up ready to fire upon Kickback. "Hmm more humans interesting and I thought the mission would be uneventful."

"Who are you and what are you answer me you stupid pile of parts!" Kurama blasted the metallic bug yelling at it.

"Who am I you ask… I am Kickback Insecticon espionage expert. Transform! Dahh!" Kickback after converting into his robot form hit his head on the low ceiling. "Worthless structure we'll have to do remodeling here later."

"Insecticons? You're in league w/those robots aren't you?" Kurama yelled to Kickback.

Kickback smiled a bit. "My, my you humans aren't so stupid and dimwitted after all. But I've better things to do than play 1000 questions w/you… bye as my backup is here."

At that moment the walls nearby to the grasshopper were ripped away by 2 more but larger insect mimicking robots… the orange/lime cicada and the locust. "C'mon Kickback we ain't got all day for you to move yer bolts we gotta leave which frankly stinks as I wanted to break more stuff but Megatron has ordered it let's go."

"Exactly we must retreat there'll plenty more opportunities to slaughter the humans for now we retreat and conquer another day." The cicada robot added.

"Frag it oh well c'mon Venom, Ransack let's go rampage elsewhere." Kickback said as he followed the 2 named Venom and Ransack out the large hole they ripped open.

The guards, Kurama and Karumi stood in shock at what happened just now… A guard's portable radio came on. "Uh sir the other insectoid robots are retreating."

"Argh… what's the damage those things caused? How many injured?" The suit said glumly.

Another guard looked over the figures. "30 are dead 59 are injured and there's been extensive damage to floor 19, the west wing is almost totally demolished, in all there's a staggering 47% damage ratio on the building plus another 1 of those roaches had attacked the island's undersea base we'll need to repair that too sir."

"Great… just great those robots are making a mockery of me." Kurama snorted out.

-meanwhile at the Inn

Meanwhile at the Inn the place was quiet since Lucy was busy doing recon work along the hills w/Swerve, Hound, and Pipes. However some of her friends had come upon the building… and Kanae and Yuka saw 3 vehicles pull up to the fence. The 1st vehicle was a deep "arrest-me" red colored Lamborghini Countach LP500S and looking in very good condition while nearby it was some odd looking pink convertible car. It had an alien-like feel to its design. There was also a deep orange and black dune buggy there as well.

The 3 vehicles had a few passengers as stepping out from the Lambo was a tall brown haired man dressed in yellow long sleeve and jeans. Next to him was trim curvy blonde woman dressed in a sky blue short sleeve blouse and hip huggers while behind them was a young kid who looked a year younger than Mayu though he shared his father's messy brunette hair. He was dressed in a white t-shirt w/blue sleeves and hiking shorts.

And stepping out of the buggy was yet another family… this time the man was a bespectacled redheaded man dressed in a red Flash t-shirt and jeans plus hiking type shoes. The girl near him which Yuka guessed was his wife was dressed in cut off red shirt (cut off from ribs down) showing off her stomach and very short shorts which seemed to be painted over w/pink paint. There were 2 young girls w/the 2 a redhead dressed in a lime green sundress w/violet designs and the other had black locks and wore deep indigo overalls w/a white tank underneath.

"Say you 2 is there anyone named Lucy living here by chance?" The blonde woman said to the 2 relatives.

"Um she was but she's busy somewhere." Yuka said to the group not wanting to tell them about the Autobots who were under cover throughout the city.

"Ah poo and I wanted to chase her around some in tag." The tomboyish raven haired girl said getting pouty.

The pink vehicle then spoke up… wait it spoke it had to be another Autobot then. "Alright then we'll just stick around here until she gets back."

"Hey who are you all anyway huh?" Kanae spouted off to the people who they had no idea were.

"Oh sorry that's really rude of us I'm Sideswipe I think ya all know my brother Sunstreaker the ego-maniac yeah thought so, this Arcee… she's 1 of our best warriors and last but not least Sandstorm our triple changer meet these nice people." The red sports car said introducing everyone.

"Nice to see ya all on this nice day." Sandstorm said to the 2 lady relatives of Kohta.

"Anyways I'm Spike Witwicky, my wife Carlee, and our son Daniel." Spike said introducing his family.

"And I'm Chip Chase, my lovely wife Mikaela and our darling girls Alexis the redhead and the other's Lori." The Chase's said doing their intros as well.

"Oh boy c'mon inside we have a few things to inform you all of." Kanae grumbled out and motioned the 2 families to follow her inside the Inn.

Yuka opened her mouth to say something but though better of it and followed along.

-to be continued

Well readers it's done chapter 9 of Vectors and Vector Sigma is done… next up is chapter 10 what will happen then? How were the tapes and the Insecticons raid on the facility hmm? Tune into the thrilling adventure of the Transformers. Anyways I had to stick the Witwicky's and the Chase's at the end to show they're still in the active storyline. But I hope you all enjoyed it until then please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends" (not abandoned), "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviours (not abandoned/still being worked on), Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Yokohama Night Monsters, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	10. Examinations of the events

Vectors and Vector Sigma 10

Well folks it's time for more transparent arms, robots and basic fighting… the city and also the whole world is in an uproar about the wants, origins, and motives of the bizarre robots that have suddenly appeared and made several attacks upon the town. Get ready as various news teams and talk shows bring up the issue along with credible scientists. The city of Yokohama bears witness to a world where things are not as they seem… it has entered the world of the Transformers where control of the universe and Earth is the highest prize! Expect more surprises to spring up in future chapters. This chapter is kind of a recap slash information type chapter showing the stories events from folks "not-in-the-know" about the Autobots and Decepticons war. It's a commentary on how the average person of the Elvin Lied universe views the events that have gone on so far.

-chapter 10 – Examinations of the events

-Inn

It was evening at the Inn where the human allies to the Autobot's had located themselves. The Witwicky's led by father Spike his wife Carly and 11 year old son Daniel. Also there was the Chase's with father and Chip wife Mikaela and two daughters Lori and Alexis.

Lucy was there too along with the family who owned it. Kohta, his sister Kanae, and their cousin Yuka. Also living there was the grade school kid Mayu who was orphaned by the Decepticons. A fellow Diclonius named Nana also stayed there. The Autobots however were out on patrol over the city.

"Hmph! Nothing on TV! Poo!" Mayu huffed out as she flipped through the channels but couldn't find interesting program to watch.

There were nothing but news reports about the various Autobot VS Decepticon battles that were raging across the globe at the moment. "Damn news reports." Mikaela cussed only Lori swiftly scolded her.

"Mommy no cussing." She lectured her parent while Alexis joined in.

"Yeah no swearing mom like you always tell us not to do." The other sibling added.

"Girls when you're both my age you can swear all you want." The brainy bombshell said she stretched her long shapely legs and shifted on the couch.

Daniel took a look at Mayu then she took a look at him who spoke up. "So you're really old then Mikaela?"

The woman's eyebrow twitched a bit at hearing she was "old". "Never mind Daniel never mind."

Kanae scratched her chin a bit and stretched a bit on her chair. "We might as well watch the reports nothing else is on now."

The evening news on TV Tokyo was on and had a very special report… involving the robots that had suddenly appeared on the planet. The two anchors Iori Chiba and his co-worker Junko Yamato had a set of guests there for speakers. "Hello everyone I'm Iori Chiba and this lovely lady is Junko Yamato. Our story tonight the strange and powerful robots that have suddenly popped up on our planet. Junko what're your thoughts on the issue?"

The brunette newswoman then was in thought. "Sadly nothing Iori but our guests might have the answers we all are seeking. Our guests include the brilliant energy expert Doctor Kirk Onishi, astronomer Doctor Kozo Ikari, and leading physics expert Professor Sari Sumdac."

The three guest speakers were dressed in white lab coats… they all had short black hair except for Miss Sumdac which was red. Ikari and Onishi had a set of grey and shirts and green ties. Miss Sumdac had on an orange turtleneck sweater and long black skirt.

Iori then turned to Dr. Ikari. "So Dr. Ikari what're your thoughts on these unusual robots?"

Putting a pondering expression he then answered. "I think they're aliens. Many of my colleagues agree that instead of organic life we'll be visited by mechanical life forms or organic ones that have transferred into machine bodies. There's no way these beings could be earth made they're way too durable. The cars on the highway no sports car we can build can even begin to replicate what they did. Plus they can combine together into these composited super warriors like exhibit "A" shown here in this recorded footage."

The TV screen behind them flipped on showing the five rampaging cars then all merged together into 1 super robot with the Tyrrell P34 6 wheeled racer as the right arm, black Kenworth K100 truck as torso and head, the Porsche as the left arm, the Lamborghini Countach as the right lower leg and finally with the Ferrari 308 GTB as the final section the right lower leg.

The recordings also showed the five jet robots also merging into yet another super warrior. Next footage of the dinosaur based fighters was also shown. The strength and durability of them all was astonishing to say the least.

"I disagree Dr. Ikari I say they're all from a parallel dimension by way of some unknown technology or freak event. They may come from a planet earth where it's ruled by machines. Many physicists have claimed there maybe a great many number of planet earths some so similar it's nearly impossible to tell them apart but others vastly different like a no oil based industry instead there's a steampunk styled society. And that's a few possible examples." Pro. Sumdac said about her view.

"But the question remains is to why they're all here in the first place? If they're exo-dimensional or alien why come to a frankly backwater planet like ours? Earth is frankly a fairly primitive planet. We haven't even sent humans to Mars yet much less outside our star system. So what might these machines want here?" Dr. Ikari proposed to the other two.

Pro. Sumdac began to think over the issue. "Hmm that's a very good pint what do they want here? What is so important about planet earth that they'd travel potentially millions of light years to our world?"

Dr. Oninshi had an idea however. "Energy. Everything in the universe requires energy to function. A car uses gasoline modified from petroleum compounds. Plants use sunlight in their green leaves to convert the light into simple sugars. Stars use the power of fusion as their cores super heat hydrogen atoms into the element helium. Animals eat other living things like plants or even other animals. A beetle munches on a plant, the beetle is eaten by a frog then in turn by a snake which is eaten by a hawk. Judging from their advanced mechanical bodies from the various videos we've seen they must a different type of energy to sustain their bodies. Observe the video… we see various numbers of the robots raiding a power plant from a few days ago."

The video showed the robots scaring away the workers. They then tore away some of the pipes carrying the electrical current. A tall deep blue robot with a cannon on the shoulder then began production of strange clear cube-like constructs. Placing the wires near the clear cubes they began filling up with a bright glowing neon pink color. More of the cubes then were being filled as more of them began glowing pink.

The sky blue jet warrior then compressed the cubes evidently for easy storage and transport, causing them to take on an iridescent rainbow effect. Iori then asked the three brainy people what was going on. "Now may I ask what the robots are doing with those cubes?"

"That glowing material seems to be their primary fuel… it seems these machines have the ability to transform a vast array of resources into this glowing pink plasma material, including electricity, magma, oil and steam. This stuff seems to have a much higher energy potential than carbon-based fuel sources. There were reports that they drained 1000 barrels of oil just to fill a single cube." Dr. Onishi pointed out. "It seems the cubes by themselves are some kind of electromagnetic force or containment field keeping the material inside."

Pro. Sumdac then saw something unusual. "It seems… hmm I've noticed something just now. The ones that seem to attack everywhere all bear this purple insignia here I'll zoom into it." The redheaded scientist then magnified the image showing she was right. All of the aggressive robots bore this angry evil crown symbol on their body. "Also the others have this red sign on them… they seem to be the ones that fight off the others."

Dr. Ikari then began to think when it hit him. "We thought we were dealing with one group but in fact we're dealing with two factions. We might be in the crosshairs of a large scaled civil war. They came here for energy while another tries to stop them. Interesting indeed."

"Interesting information we the city appreciate it. This has been TV Tokyo saying it's time for a commercial break. We'll be right back." The female news anchor said as the commercials started up.

"Dammit! They don't get it! This is a war but an alien and inter-dimensional war at that." Lucy cussed out as the duo of Lori and Alexis pounced on her for cussing.

"Lucy no swearing!" Lori spat.

Alexis joined in. "Yeah no swearing Lucy! It's nasty!"

-to be continued

Well readers it's done chapter 10 of Vectors and Vector Sigma is done… next up is chapter 11 what will happen then? Tune into the thrilling adventure of the Transformers. But I hope you all enjoyed it until then please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviours, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Yokohama Night Monsters, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	11. Arise Darksyde Lucille

Vectors and Vector Sigma 11

Well folks it's now up to chapter 11 things get very serious as the Decepticons carry out a fiendish experiment to match the power that Lucille Prime possesses. Get ready as Lucille Prime meets her match… Darksyde Lucille. She's "that" Lucy the sadistic killing machine in league with the Decepticons. The Maple Inn and Autobot team bears witness to a warrior whose power's are identical to their courageous Autobot ally. Expect more surprises to spring up in future chapters.

-chapter 11 – Arise Darksyde Lucille

In the skies over the city of Yokohama a midsized squadron of jet fighters were cruising along… the group was composed of a primarily colored red and white F-15 Eagle, followed by a pale blue, cream orange and black one accented by purple. Following along were two heavily modified F-15's one a darker blue bearing slung back beige wings and a white jet bearing red ones. The final of the F-15's was a modified VTOL F-15 with turbine lift fans on the grey wings. The body was deep maroon.

Also flying along was a tan and violet hued MiG-25 fighter jet followed by a robot who appeared to most as a cross between a blue Ford F-150 camper truck for legs and chest and a silver AH-64 Apache helicopter as the upper torso, head and arms. They were having quite a heated conversation apparently despite having no pilots the group spoke. The red and white fighter complained in a somewhat whiny sounding voice. "Dahhh! Damn that Lucille Prime she beat us all again"

The pale blue Eagle ranted on the red and white jet. "Oh will ya shaddup Starscream it was you who baited her in the first place you just couldn't resist it could ya? Could YA!"

"TC's right you can't resist taunting the fleshie Autobot face it Screamer you love it but hate it when she whoops yer aft in a fight." The black jet added.

-begin Heirate Mich by Rammstein

"Yeah I oughtta blow yer head module off for the botched mission we took!" The lone robot mode based warrior ranted to Starscream.

"And I'm "supposed" to be a clone of you don't make me laugh "brother" you're a disgrace to the Decepticon empire. I still don't know why lord Megatron puts up with you." Grumped out the cream orange Eagle to... well to Starscream again.

"But Star is right on one thing bots… That Diclonius of theirs is a dangerous ally. I can still feel where she hit my nosecone. But how can we fight her?" The white jet grumbled at how hopeless the fight was.

The turbine winged jet spoke up next. "Yeah I know Ramjet if only we could fight that kind of power Lucille Prime has."

It was at this point Starscream had an epiphany or in lay terms it was as if a cartoon light bulb went off above his head. "Thrust you're a genius that's it that's the answer. If the Autobots have their Diclonius then so can we come Decepticons the Autobot's ultimate termination is at hand!" Starscream then sped into sub sonic speed as the others sped off after him.

"Now what's gotten into him?" The darker blue jet uttered to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker replied back. "Who knows Dirge this is Starscream we're talking about remember? Right Sunstorm?" Thundercracker said to the cream orange jet.

"Right TC you got a good point crazy brother of mine." Sunstorm said back.

The group then flew back to the secreted away Decepticon base hidden in the high southern mountains of Honshu island. It was disguised from human interference by a holographic image projection simulating stone to cover the entrance.

- Decepticon base

By the time the group had returned from the botched mission they instead or rather Starscream gave Megatron the new plan. Surprisingly enough he took it well… in fact he was all for it. "I agree our own Diclonius warrior would be of immense help to destroy Prime. Hook Scrapper report your findings."

Hook looked over the dimension gate's findings. What he and Scrapper would be sure to Megatron's silicon socks off if he wore any. "Well sir after finding ourselves trapped in this dimension I've found evidence of being which leads me to conclude we're in a alternate Earth. But that's not what's so interesting… where there are parallel earths there must Cybertron's too. Investigating several random Cybertrons we found many have their own version of the war. Observe… Universe code named CRRIB2000 look at yourself my lord."

Taking a look on the large view screen showed a tall violet colored Megatron baring large mechanical bat wings. "Impressive Hook but what can he do?"

"This Megatron has six modes… dragon, dragster, bat, jet fighter, double headed dragon plus basic robot. This warrior is leader of the warriors called "Predacons" but a different faction from our's and a sub-group called strangely… "Decepticons" though their number depends on the related universe." Scrapper explained.

"Wait Megatron there's more to show… observe this other Megatron sir from universe UTR003 observe." Hook explained as the screen showed another Megatron… this one mostly green and purple and bore a tank mode, still another resembled a deep navy Cybertronian fighter jet, the last was an orange grey and violet triple changer with the basic robot plus dragster and jet.

"These two are magnificent is there more Hook?" Megatron asked the Constructicon surgeon.

"Of master Megatron a few more of particular interest. Behold the next parallel of yourself." The earth mover based Scrapper gestured at the screen which showed another Megatron… this one was some kind of heavy combat helicopter. "This ANM07 Megatron."

"Next is MB7911 Megatron you'll love this one I assure you." Indeed Hook spoke the truth this Megatron was beastly covered in heavily curved or angled silver armor but only bearing a vague resemblance to any of the others. In fact this version seemed to never even use Mass Displacement technology as all the parts had a specific spot they went to in either mode. "And one more but you may not like this one sir."

The next Megatron resembled the jest based UTR version but had his head and color scheme however the Decepticon symbol was red not violet. "Hook Scrapper why is one's insignia different?"

"You'll hate this one sir this Megatron is not evil but heroic." Scrapper said to his leader as the room let out a string of groans and moans over a heroic Megatron.

"Heroic Megatron inferior." Mused Soundwave from the room's side.

"Revolting isn't it my lord but never fear here's why you'll like the version of Prime… look at him." Hook said as the screen showed the native prime he was dark violet and frankly menacing to the spark chamber. The Autobot sign was violet a total reverse of its normal look.

"Who cares about how many Megatron's are in the multiverse! How does this help us?" Starscream ranted out to the Decepticon supreme commander as the Terrorcon leader Hun-Grrr grabbed him by the neck.

The dragon based warrior glared into the Seeker's optics. "Shut up Starscream just shut up."

"Anyways lord Megatron if there are this many Megatrons then there must be numerous other Lucy's… in fact we should just find one who cares nothing about humans or kindness or even compassion I know just the one. According to a few probes we sent we found one such timeline untouched by the Autobums we should acquire our target here in the courtyard before the duo of girl's fight breaks out." Scrapper explained as his supreme leader was in deep thought.

"Hmm Stunticons your orders are clear retrieve that Lucy and bring her here for some "convincing"… hmm the Autobot's will get a dose of their own cyber medicine! Hahahahah!" Megatron cackled.

Needless to say Shockwave had other ideas. "But Megatron wouldn't the Combaticons be more powerful instead of the Stunticons?"

"Tanks, choppers and missile trailers stick out like sore joysticks the Stunticons will do just fine now go you all." The silver commander ordered the five robots to convert to vehicle mode and drive into the newly programmed coordinates of the Dimensional Ring.

-on the ring's other side

On the ring's other side the five had locked on their target's bio-signature and sped through the traffic like they were bats out of hell. Drag Strip sped along the sidewalk slicing through street lamps and mail boxes apparently just having fun at it.

Finally the five were approaching the court yard it was time to go to work.

-courtyard

-begin Dragula by Rob Zombie (fits both kinda the Stunticons and Lucy)

As Lucy leapt upon her timid and gentle foe ready to strike her dead when suddenly she heard the revving of five engines… in fact five of them of varying make and model type coming straight at the two. "Huh? What the… ?" They included a heavily built black Kenworth K100 truck with violet tinted windows and grey trailer with violet stripes on the sides. There was a maroon Porsche 928, a white Lamborghini Countach with black windows, a rich yellow Tyrrell P34 6 wheeled racer (with no driver), and finally a dull grey Ferrari 308 GTB with red glassed windows. "What the hell is this?" As she snorted out as the vehicles then changed direction… like straight at the two no less!

The five vehicles then went about to trying to run Lucy and Nana over like pancakes only the two dodged out of their wannabe executioners way. "Who're those idiots? Did you send them?" Lucy yelled to Nana whose face seemed to show she had no idea of this while the older girl gave the vehicles a close watch.

The Kenworth went about plowing away the rocks around the area… at full speed no less! The racer was dead set on running Lucy over only she slammed a Vector upon the front sending the heavy machine into a flip then was sent flying high into the air and slammed into the grass doing not one not two not even three flip/bounces but six until landing on its wheels again. The semi didn't even have a scratch on it! What was it made of!

The racer just revved its engine spewing super heated flames into the air then went about its demolition work by carving away or rather rolling over the gravestones.

The Porsche went about smashing through the various mausoleums like they were made of cardboard around the area then hit a broken tree stump then was sent into the air doing rapid somersaulting spin after somersaulting spin ripping, slicing, crushing, and smashing its way through the trees and landed with three bounces… but upon landing freakishly without a scratch the sports car again revved itself and rammed it way through the trees continuing its vehicular onslaught. "That's impossible." Lucy uttered out.

The Ferrari went about circling the pair smashing thing in its way then changed tactics as it began circling around Nana next while the Lambo did the same for the taller Diclonii. The pair tried to heard them in and prevent escape.

Bizarrely enough hearing the commotion came little Mayu who stood in total shock at what she saw… a set of four cars and semi truck were tearing the area to bits by smashing or plowing anything in their way. "What's going on?"

Following right after her was Yuka and of course Kohta himself hearing the loud ruckus. It was also by this time the likes of Kurama had appeared to see the ensuing drag racing slash demolition derby.

"Stunticons transform!" The semi said as it and the others did something unbelievable indeed… the five contorted, rearranged, and retooled their bodies into five towering robots.

"What… w-w-w-w-what are they?" Mayu squeaked out at seeing these frankly terrifying looking mecha.

"You… ? What are you?" Kurama uttered having never seen anything like these giant mecha before.

"I am Motormaster sworn leader of the Stunticons the Porsche is Dead End, Drag Strip our speed warrior, Breakdown our black cog of the group, and Wildrider our terrorist warrior. We all serve the great Megatron supreme commander of all Decepticons. You Kurama have something we want… ." The semi truck proclaimed introducing the five to the two groups then trailed off.

"In other words your pink haired horned red eyed queen we have no use for your stubby runt. Daddy Kurama's little girl is useless to us as is resistance." Dead End said though the group felt he had a depressed tone in his voice.

"No Lucy belongs to me! She's my queen!" He yelled to Dead End who gave him a frankly bored look.

"Who cares what you think." He said depressed to the suit.

Leaning upon a nearby but very large tree Drag Strip let out a laugh. "I don't see the Kakuzawa's or your name on her fleshling therefore she's ours now."

Lucy snarled as she leapt up toward the semi's violet eyed silver face. "Who cares I won't go anywhere! I'll tear you all to scrap iron!"

"You ignorable horned runt!" The larger semi truck then whipped out a sword which swiftly threw back the girl's biologically built in vector weapons and boom! The truck had actually blocked a vector attack and the girl was held down by the huge robot with his giant hand while the saber blade tip was right at her jugular… one slight misstep and hack off went her head. "Now listen up you mangy organic you belong to us now. The humans are of no concern anymore you're above them all. From this moment now on you are a Decepticon."

"Give me back my queen you piles of junk!" Kurama yelled to Motormaster who simply gave him a glare to shut up his mouth.

Breakdown then waved his gun upon the stubborn man. Kurama stared up into its barrel knowing he'd better keep quiet. "Hmm you don't get do ya Lucy belongs to us therefore shut up or I'll blow you up."

"Yo stay out our business and respect our authoritah!" Wildrider yelled out accentuating the last syllable of "authority" like a certain foul mouthed American cartoon character. (what show is this?)

The college girl frantically pleaded with the frankly homicidal machines."You can't take Nyuu from us you can't!"

Drag Strip stared down at Yuka. "Blow it out your audio sensor or ear hole err whatever it is." He grumped to the brunette college girl.

"Lucy belongs to me!" The suit kept up on his petty rants.

"Wrong carbon trash! Lucy is ours! Megatron wants her for his own use to take down a fellow humanoid pest problem. You all don't get it your world is ruined and doomed get used to it the Decepticons will conquer this ignorant dustball of a planet in due time." Drag Strip said to the two groups Dead End then snatched the Kurama up in his grasp.

"Uh-uh uh now, now folks better not get stupid ideas we're in control here besides your whole planet's doomed get used to it around here. If not I blow off the poor man's head if and you fools get in our way again you then die a horrid death possibly by disintegration or impaling whichever you prefer." The Porsche said to the captured man.

Nana yelled up at Dead End. "Leave my papa alone you metal thing!"

Giving the small girl a small chuckle he unleashed a blast from his weapon just barely missing her feet. This act meant Dead End meant business and to stay back or else die.

The racer then pointed his gun at the girl. "Stay out of our way you little glitchhead or you'll suffer like the rest of these germs you're the trash… we want the psychopath. Better yet I'll squash you c'mere." Drag Strip then punched the ground just short of the runty rosette girl who leapt back. "C'mere, c'mere, you little microbe come back here I wanna play stomp the bug with you."

Drag Strip chased after the runty rosette then finally caught her and Nana was dangled by her dress from the robot's metallic hand. "Put me down! Put me down! Please put me down! Leave my papa alone!"

"Maybe we'll keep her for a pet eh men?" Wildrider joked to the other four as he thought up various things the Decepticons could use her for. "Ravage gets bored easily she could be his… playmate. Naahahahahah! Or what how 'bout this one she could of use to Bombshell's cerebro shell experiments… a perfect horned drone at our becken call she'd be a maid for us then just put a bow on her next." Wildrider pointed to Mayu.

"Well Lucy what'll it be? Be tortured and treated like the scum Kurama thinks you are or rule an entire planet with the conquerors like the great Decepticons?" Motormaster asked the girl who gave the guards, Kurama and Nana a glare then smirked.

"Why not? This world sucks eggs later you facility chumps I got a hot date with destruction bye." Lucy said getting sassy. The five returned to vehicle form as the semi opened its door and the six sped away.

"You filthy robots come back with my queen! Come back!" Kurama yelled at the retreating car group.

"Nyuu…. Come back to us… come back to me." The boy sadly mused as he fell to his knees in grief at losing this new friend. His cousin and Mayu went to him and wondered what would happen now.

-central highway

Soon on the highway the six decided to do another demolition derby to amuse their new ally. "Yo Luce watch this I'll cut right through that upcoming building… wait for it now!" Drag Strip said over the radio as he sped right the nearby building and out the side as it collapsed in on itself.

The group was steadily approaching the ring… and soon sped through it and presto they were back at the Decepticon base.

-Decepticon base

"We've a proposition for you Lucy join us and rule the planet as your race's queen under our leader Megatron." Wildrider said to the girl.

The girl looked to mech named Megatron… his gunmetal hued body and cannon in his arm showed he wasn't someone whom you wanted to run into in a back alley but then again neither was Lucy either. "So Megatron what do you want?"

-begin Tight Rope by Lacuna Coil

"I want you to join my army of Decepticons in the conquest of this pathetic mudball. The humans and Autobots will tremble with fear because you are Darksyde Lucille Vector warrior." He said to her. The words struck a chord in her brain… these robots hated humans just as much as she did and evidently were encouraging her to slaughter them. "These are our enemies the Autobots led by that rust bucket Optimus Prime observe."

The view screen showed a red hued robot resembling a semi truck cab plus numerous others of varied make and model. They defended humans everywhere… the worthless humans didn't deserve to be saved not after how evil they can be to one another along with her kind. "Ok how do I join up what toys do I get in the deal?"

"Advanced body armor, weapons, personality stabilizer… we can't have you suddenly becoming that infantile idiot Nyuu can we? Of course not. Shockwave, Scrapper, Bombshell, Hook start the construction of Darksyde's needed hardware she needs to be ready as soon as possible." He ordered to a foursome of robots.

The one called shockwave was the tallest at Megatron's height but deep purple, bore a yellow Cyclops eye and instead of an arm cannon his left hand was the cannon. Scrapper was lime green and violet with a loading scoop over his back. The warrior named Bombshell oddly turned into a boll weevil or even a rhino beetle bearing a steel grey, yellow and violet coloration while Hook however had the same scheme as Scrapper. "Just follow us and turn you into a real war machine." Bombshell said to her.

"Worried my dear? You needn't be I'll administer an anesthetic while Hook and Scrapper implant your bionics. The process will last a few hours so you'll be under for a bit. The miserable glitches of humanity won't know what hit them. The humans will have a new reason to fear the word Diclonius." Shockwave proclaimed as the five entered into the development room.

-and so

Shockwave directed the maintenance drones to weld Darksyde's pink hued breast plate into place as Hook finished up a reflex enhancer in her left lower arm. Once done it the hand clenched automatically while the other right did the same. The girl face was given a red alignment unit and headband as her body was covered in a form fitting black suit. Her pelvic area was covered by gunmetal grey armor section while the lower legs had on curved armored sections. Soon she awoke feeling a bit out of it. "Where… where am I why do I feel so heavy?"

"Darksyde you've awakened the procedure worked Hook." Bombshell remarked from the table side.

Hook hissed to the stupid sounding Insecticon. "Idiot bug. Of course it worked. Darksyde try to walk a bit it might take a few minute or so to get used to your bionic implants."

Trying to get off the table she noticed her new outfit with the pink breast plate, black suit, gunmetal hued booster jets on her back, pelvis, and calves. But she noticed the red unit on her face the most. "I'll try to walk but I feel like raw steel." She tried to stand but nearly fell over and caught herself on the side of the table but slowly tried balancing her body and got the hang of it.

Scrapper asked her something very important. "Darksyde how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? I feel… powerful! Like I've never felt before except when I slaughtered Tomo and his buddies all those years ago. I feel so powerful I could tear the entire room apart with my bare hands! That's how I feel!" Darksyde snapped out.

"Alright then… onto your first mission. Destroy your place of torment. The facility of your home reality." Hook stated which the Decepticon Diclonius was more than happy to do.

-Elvin Lied world (again) - facility

In the building numerous explosions rocked the hallways as an unknown assailant was attacking. "Guards what's going on there answer me!" Kurama pleaded to anyone listening when he didn't get answers he ran to the source of the trouble.

But when arrived at the source he was shocked as the hallway was filled with flames but something err rather a trio of somethings were walking through it. It was but couldn't be… it was Lucy! How'd she get back in? But Kurama noticed a set of human sized warriors on each side of her one in lavender and darker lavender as the other red and black. "Why hello Kurama it's so not good to see you again. You're probably wondering who my companions are right? Good I'll tell you since I'm in such a good mood. The one in lavender is Rumble the other Frenzy they're Decepticons alien warriors from the planet of Cybertron. I've been welcomed into their ranks because of a very simple fact… THEY HATE HUMANS JUST AS MUCH AS I DO! With their help I'm free from you and Kakuzawa's forever! Feel my power!"

Lucy's outfit was a black body suit with a pink armored breast plate, gunmetal hued booster jets on her back, pelvis, and calves. But he noticed the red unit on her face the most it resembled a scanning device that looked for weak points or things hidden to human eyes… like vectors. But attached to her left arm was a shiny black cannon resembling a scope from a Walther P38 pistol which she pointed straight at the door behind then let it loose as a power filled burst of pink energy shot from it then essentially blowing the door into itty bitty metal flakes. "Like my new look there's gonna be a few changes around here the first is you paying me back for the all pain and suffering you put me through. You say I'm a monster you have you and the rest of humanity to blame! If my dog never died I wouldn't be this way but since now I'll destroy everything in this damn building! But I'll you and your Kakuzawa pair for personal needs. Rumble Frenzy kill them any way you want but leave a few for me."

The two started shooting fatally wounding the numerous guards in the trio's way. But one guard wasn't fatally shot… Darksyde would see to change that however. "N-o-o-o-o-o-o don't do it please…" The guard pleaded for his life.

"Lucy don't try it I warn you! Don't you dare!" Kurama warned the girl only to stare down the barrel of Rumble's gun. "Ooh boy…"

"Shaddup junk punk let Darksyde do her business!" He snarled to the scientist.

"Yeah no one talks back to Darksyde Lucille!" Frenzy said adding his two cents while Overkill roared out to the puny humans around them all.

"No… stop!" The guard yelled to her.

Looking down and callously smirking at the terrified guard she glared at him while her fusion cannon was pointed directly above his face. "Hmm… Such heroic human nonsense." She blasts him into atomic dust at pointblank range with her cannon while Kurama and the guards look on horrified.

Rumble and Frenzy burst into a joyful ruckus at the sight. "Whoo boy you blew his fleshy aft away! WHOOO!" Rumble yelled.

"Welcome to the Decepticons Darksyde!" Frenzy shouted out.

Overkill reared his head back and let out a roar signifying victory against the humans. "Now my friends clear out the trash! Razor-Sharp, Catgut, Gatoraider, Scorpulator, Needler, and Skar seek 'em all and destroy!" The girl yelled out as her partner creatures which appeared as a black and violet crab, a black and orange puma, a black and neon yellow alligator, a mechanical scorpion, a silver and green scarab beetle and a violet bat robot which all began swarming around and attacking the guards.

Razor-Sharp took hold of a guard's gun and snapped it in two then proceeded to eat the rest. Needler proceeded to vibrate his back section unleashing powerful sonic waves which tore the hallway apart. Catgut pounced upon Kurama and kept him pinned down. "Skar, Gatoraider and Scorpulator find the Kakuzawa's I want to have a few words with them. Kurama your facility has seen its last day enjoy the final moments."

"Lucy you're insane!" He yelled to her which made her stare down at him.

"What did you just say? Did you just call me insane Kurama?" She asked to him then yanked him up and slammed to the wall by his throat. "I am not insane… You've been in control here so damn long you can't handle being without it. Well I'll show you what it's like being helpless fragger."

Hearing sounds of yelling and shouting her "pet's" Skar, Gatoraider and Scorpulator had found their querries the pair of Kakuzawa's. "Good work my pet's you'll get extra Energon for this. Kakuzawa Junior and Professor Meet Rumble, Frenzy, Razor-Sharp, Catgut, Gatoraider, Scorpulator, Needler, and Skar. They're Decepticons my saviors and my ticket to ruling this dustball of a planet."

The other men were about to say something but Rumble waved his blaster in their faces. "Don't even say it or I'll blow out yer kneecaps."

"You see Kurama, and you Kakuzawa Senior and Junior I would've waited an eternity for this… this is my revenge on you three for all the pain, torture, lies, experiments, humiliation everything you slaggers put me through since I surrendered to save Aiko after you lied what I will do to you three will make you wish you're dead you'll be my play toys for rest of your stay here goodbye and rest up I'm going to have with such fun playing tazer the human and inject the vector with you. Time to pay the horned piper losers."

-eventually

Hovering far above the city Darksyde as well her Decepticon posse watched her fiddle with her fusion cannon. Skar and Needler held a tight grip on the Junior and Senior as Rumble kept Kurama's mouth shut while Frenzy held him. "Let's see what my fusion can really do… accessing Black Hole dimensional uplink setting to maximum output. I'm gonna blow the whole area to pieces."

"Can ya really do it Darksyde? We've never even Megatron do it." Rumble mentioned to the Diclonius Decepticon.

"One way to find out after all I had designed after his own cannon anyway so let's test the theory." Darksyde said as she pointed the gun at the facility dead center. "Firing."

The cannon began charging as energy spiraled inside the barrel then kept spiraling when suddenly the blast was unleashed upon the poor unsuspecting island building. The blast in seconds vaporized the building as the dome shaped explosion spread towards the city then the whole are exploded… and as the dust settled a huge gaping hole was where the city once sat which began filling with seawater. "Oops I overdid it I'm sorry."

"NOOO!" The three men yell out at seeing the destruction she just caused to the area.

"Now you three quiet or I'll tear out your larynxes." Darksyde threatening them and enjoying their reaction. "Decepticons return to base my next mission… is to crush Lucille Prime."

-court yard

Meanwhile back at the courtyard the gang consisting of Kohta his sister Kanae plus their cousin Yuka, little Mayu and fellow Diclonius Nana plus the Autobots named Brawn, police car based Prowl also lieutenant commander, security officers Ironhide and Red Alert, the ambulance medic Ratchet, Indy racer based spy Mirage, plus Lucy Prime herself. The group was just enjoying themselves well everyone with the unsurprising exception of Red Alert… being the paranoid wreck of a mech he was. "I just know trouble's coming I can feel it."

Nana took little notice of his rambling. "Oh whatever Red Alert."

"Red Alert you say there's trouble everywhere so put a cork in it. I don't wanna hear it anymore." Kohta said to the Lambo based robot.

Mayu gave an annoyed glance at them… they were in vehicle form but she hardly cared what form they took she hated them all. "I could do without any of you frankly." She muttered.

"Now young lady you stop be nice didn't your parents teach you manners hmm? I've been around a whole frag of a lot long than you so respect your elders even if they are alien robots." Prowl scolded the school girl about respecting the Autobots.

"Whatever bowel." Mayu hissed to him.

"Prowl just let it go she'll come around in time." Brawn said to the cop car. "In the meantime just relax a bit."

That is when suddenly the time of relaxation was over as several vehicles were speeding towards them knocking over trees, tombstones, and pretty much anything in their way. It was Dead End the Porsche, Ferrari 308 Wildrider, Scrapper the excavator, Hook the crane truck, fighter jet based Dirge, and the Combaticon Brawl much to the school girl's fearful expression.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the Junkicons." Ironhide joked ready to them on.

Brawl said to them next. "You won't be laughing when we blow you all to atomic dust Autobots. Then he noticed Mayu… the brat whose folks he wasted into dust. "Huh? Hey little brat good to see ya again miss me? Boo!"

"Eeeep!" She yelped out hiding Yuka peeking out from her back.

"Oh yeah you're real tough picking on some kid Brawl I oughtta tear off yer barrel and shove up yer afterburner!" Lucy taunted the tank unafraid of him. "Show me what ya got I'll bring it."

"See you all I said there was trouble coming you didn't believe me." Red Alert grumped.

"SHUT UP RED ALERT!" The group shouts all at once getting him to keep his vocal component sealed.

"Now you gonna tell us why you're here Hook or am I gonna have to beat outta you?" Prowl said cracking his bionic knuckles. "Megatron's a pile of rust why do you follow him?"

"You criticize lord Megatron nobody would follow an charismatic bore like you! We're here to introduce you to someone we've had the great pleasure of meeting… come out of Dead End our fine warrior." Hook said as someone stepped out of the maroon Porsche sports car… but who stepped out shocked the whole group.

It looked like their good friend but her outfit was a black body suit with a pink armored breast plate, gunmetal hued booster jets on her back, pelvis, and calves. But the group noticed the red unit on her face the most it resembled a scanning device that looked for weak points or things hidden to human eyes. But attached to her left arm was a powerful looking black cannon resembling a scope from a pistol or hunting rifle. The other Lucy gave a toothy grin at them. "Nahahahahahah… Ahahahahahah! Well hello Prime good to see ya now I'm gonna melt ya into molten slag." The other Lucy said to the Prime.

"Who're you?" Prime asked her cybernetic duplicate.

"I'm Darksyde Lucille your double and destruction no less I serve the conquerors the ones destined to rule the universe once I'm done reducing you into melted junk!" Darksyde proclaimed to her double while still grinning like a madwoman. "Now fight me Prime."

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?" Darksyde asked the Prime.

"That's a question you should ask yourself Darksyde. Why follow Megatron once he's finished with you and when you're not useful anymore he'll drop you like a used engine block." Prime asked her again striking a nerve.

Activating and priming her fusion cannon weapon Darksyde leapt upon her foe. "NO! I'll crush you with all four of my hands then blow away what's left into atomic particles! But first you need convincing apparently. Now you can watch as the Autobots die!"

Darksyde took aim at Brawn as she blew a hole right through the shoulder then out his back. "Ahhh!" He yelled as he collapsed to the ground as smoke billowed from his wound.

Next she set her cannon to rapid fire as the shots tore through Mirage and Red Alert. The two fall face first as smoke billows from them while sparks crackle around their injuries. "Red Alert! Mirage!"

"No there's more say goodbye doctor! And you old rust bucket!" Darksyde called as she repeatedly shot numerous holes in Ratchet and Ironhide. "Rusty old machines should stay home and play with their toasters."

"Now die! All you Autobots die!" Darksyde yelled as she took aim at Prowl.

"Darksyde think about what you're doing you're being manipulated by Megatron… He's using your hate for humans to get you into fighting. Listen to me please…" The police car pleaded with the Decepticon allied Diclonius.

"Shut up scrap heap… And die!" Darksyde snarled as she shot him right through the lower torso sending smoking while falling backward onto the ground.

Looking to her shocked Inn allies Lucy looked over her Autobot teammates as a sense of worry crept into her body. "No… Brawn, Ironhide, Red Alert, Mirage, Prowl… Kohta, Yuka, Mayu I'm sorry I dragged all of you into this war. Darksyde is this what you call payback? This is unforgivable this is slaughter you're trying to kill the Autobots to goad me into fighting you… you're acting exactly like Tomo and his little buddies EAXCTLY!"

The other pink haired girl just gave a low growl and glare. "Don't think you're better than them you're making me suffer just to get at me. Autobots report your condition's are you all still functioning?"

A string of groans and mechanical sounding strains answered her question. "Good enough shut most of your non primary systems off until First Aid, Wheeljack, and Hoist can get here I'll take on Darksyde."

"Bio-Link established DNA charge Transector Armor!" The girl called out as there was huge flash of light. "RAHHHH!"

Armor sections started appearing from the air and two halves (one front one in back) of a curved armored chest plate and merged which was colored white. Her small but very angled shoulder pads appeared next… her arm armor was very simple appearing very curved and organic in form (the whole arm was pink) while large exhaust pipes materialized on the pads outer ends. Large heavy forearm guards locked into place over her forearms and were white. Simple organically curved legging armor appeared over her legs. Finally a white colored metallic helmet with a pink inverted visor materialized finishing the look. A set of dual laser cannon rifle's identical to Optimus Prime's materialized in each of her armored hands then linked to her hip sides.

The bright light dissipated and the 'Cons saw the girl was fully covered by powerful looking armor. There were long pipes on the shoulders and with a mighty yell the girl shouted as they spewed white hot plasma fire getting a very grinning look from Darksyde. "Hahhhhh! Now let's do this Darksyde!"

As energy began charging between Prime's armored hands she let loose the attack. "PRIME MAGNA BLAST!"

And Darksyde countered by whipping out a four barreled mini-machine gun from her leg armor. "DEATH MACHINE BLASTER!"

The energy blast and powerful bullet impact the other canceling each other's attack. "Oh it's time to play and enjoy ourselves… I'll tear you apart Lucille Prime!"

-begin The Touch by Stan Bush (had to put it in here go 80's!)

The two rush each other as vectors and fist lock and collide as the two struggle to push the other back. "Give up Prime once I'm done crushing you into scraplets I'll slaughter the rest of your friends!" Darksyde snarled to her foe.

"Is that all you'll do? Hmm I thought you're made of sterner stuff." Prime spoke back.

"You can beat her Luce!" Kohta cheered on his friend.

The Autobot allied Diclonius instead took out her twinned laser cannon rifles as the other took aim and both fired on the same mark. The powerful beams collide as the ground near the impact point tore to bits from the straining power being generated.

The blast eventually knocked the two back several feet as they got back to their feet. "Dahh… you'll pay for that!"

Prime leapt into the air as she sped into a speed fueled downward kick which impacted Darksyde's vector block but instead she did something else. "Prime Jet's on!"

The thruster's instead propelled the hero as the Decepticon she-warrior was pushed along tearing up the grass and kicking up dirty dust clouds as Darksyde was propelled right into a mausoleum side which shattered right in two.

"Way to go Lucy!" Kanae yelled out.

"Ergh… and I thought you'd want to be some kind of pushover Prime I was wrong and I'm impressed too." Darksyde said to her heroic copy.

"I'll say it once one shall stand one shall fall. Give up now or yer gonna be the one falling." Prime said as she called her other weapon. "Star Saber!" With a huge blast of energy something detached from the girl's back armor… it was some handle which she took hold of while a guard materialized into the air. Its shape was best described as a traffic cone but cut in half. Next a large angled deep blue blade also materialized and hitched onto the guard on one side. The very sky was split open by a massive blast of lighting which hit the blade turning it bright and gleaming silver.

Darksyde however was prepared for this event. "Megatron anticipated this… Vorpal Blade!" A burst of neon green light rattled the eyes as a rod-like handle appeared as a massive angled blade appeared that glowed dark green. "Observe my Vorpal Blade with it you'll go snicker snack like a Jabberwocky."

The two blade users once again collide with each other's weapon. The ground tore and fissured right apart as the area shuddered from the powerful clashing blades. Darksyde swung at Prime who swerved away as the Vorpal Blade instead cut a tree in half.

Prime retaliated as she swung her saber at her foe who dodged away as the Star Saber sliced a nearby mausoleum at a 50 degree angle as it collapsed into rubble. "This place can't take this kind of fighting it'll tear it apart. Yo Darksyde follow me unless you're robo-chicken!"

Prime flew upward then backward in retreat away from the current battle ground. Watching her foe retreat like a coward she used her own way to fly. "Look the coward is running! Where ever you can go I can go! Here comes Lucy!"

Darksyde used her back laden booster jets to fly after her apparently retreating opponent.

-soon over the city

"Coward huh? One can only run so far away Darksyde." Prime quietly mused to herself as the pair zoomed over the city skyline of skyscrapers.

Darksyde instead took aim upon her heroic foe then shot a small burst from her fusion cannon and managed to shoot down her "prime" target. "Dahhh!"

-building

The Autobot allied Diclonius fell several feet until she landed upon a skyscraper roof… but the ceiling began cracking as she fell several stories down through the building until finally landing upon a secretary desk. "What the frick?" The blonde yelled at what she saw happen just now.

"Ohhh… oh when I get all my four arms on that Darksyde I'll send her to the fragging Pit!" Lucy grumped as she rolled off the desk.

However as if on cue Darksyde showed up by bursting through the nearby window. "Here's Lucy! Ahahahahahah!"

"Sweet Primus… " Was all Prime could utter as she was tackled and shoved through the nearby walls, cubicles, desks, and tables until the two rammed through the building's other side and down they fell several stories down to the street below.

The two crash onto a parked bus as Darksyde leaps off while Prime barrel rolls off onto the street.

Aiming her fusion cannon the Decepticon took a shot upon her Diclonius fool of an Autobot but the blast misses as Prime clocks her foe right into a bank wall. The cruel Diclonius leaps into the air as she knee kicks the other into a fast backward skid across the pavement. But quickly she recovered and took a few shots upon her sinister copy.

The shots made their marks but Darksyde gets up royally pissed off. "ENOUGH! I've had enough let's see you defend… Him! Later Prime!" Darksyde spat as she took into the air again heading… heading for… the facility!

Thinking to herself where she'd be going and who "He" was it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Nooo… I may hate the place but I can't let her slaughter them they're innocent people. Come back here Darksyde!"

-eventually – facility halls

As usual that clumsy yet ditzy secretary was again getting coffee for the suit then she heard rumbling from a nearby hall. "Huh?"

The hall in front of her burst into exploding flames and billowing smoke. A figure slowly was making it's way through the stuff until the girl saw her in her entirety. It was a girl about her age but her outfit was a black body suit with a pink armored breast plate, gunmetal hued booster jets on her back, pelvis, and calves. But the secretary noticed the red unit on her face the most it resembled a scanning device that looked for weak points or things hidden to human eyes. But attached to her left arm was a powerful looking black cannon resembling a scope from a pistol or hunting rifle. "What in the… ? This place must be cursed! First that grasshopper now this!"

"Huh? Hmm… well, well, well this is a real treat it's not every day I get to kill the same annoying coffee girl. Prepare to die fool." Darksyde said taking aim.

But before she could fire something burst though the wall near her. It was prime! "Here's Lucy! Tell me you always pick on the helpless?" Prime dragged the other back into the wall.

"Dahhh!" Was all the cruel copy could yell out.

-soon

Kurama was finishing up his coffee when suddenly something or frankly two somebodies burst into his office through the wall. The two interlocked or collided their vector as they dueled around the room. That is when Darksyde noticed him. "Well if it isn't the source of my suffering. Time to die Kurama… Dahhh!"

Prime punched her jaw sending toward the bookcase. "Leave him alone your fight is with me not him. Get out of here sir I'll take her on."

"You defend the source of all of our kind's suffering how… "Autobot" of you Lucille Prime." Darksyde said snickering to her copy.

"Darksyde Lucille yer just as bad making others suffer so you can feel better. How typical of a Decepticon." Prime countered back.

"Autobot? Decepticon?" Was all Kurama could think… now he had two Lucy's to deal with not one.

Darksyde ran at the other pushing into a half tackle as they burst through wall, offices, bathrooms, desks everything including a kitchen sink from a break room. They burst out from the outer wall as they took flight and back to the courtyard they went.

-soon at the courtyard

The two landed but instead of Darksyde attacking Prime she leapt upon Mayu grabbing a hold of her by the neck. "Uh uh now don't try it Prime. How do you like my shield you fools?"

"Let her go you psycho!" Yuka yelled as Kanae could only watch in horror.

"You let my friend Darksyde go or you'll deal with me!" Nana yelled next.

Looking at the runty Diclonii girl with a bit of amusement. "Really? And will do what once her head's been blown off hmm?"

"Tell me Darksyde do you always pick on the little ones first? Yup just like Tomo and his buddies did to Jiro just like them." Prime ranted to the other Diclonius.

"Lucy shoot her now! Forget about me! Shoot her!" The girl yelled to her Autobot allied friend.

"No Mayu! I swore I'd fight for peace, hope and the freedom of those who're sentient. From Diclonii to human to unknown alien types." Prime said to the girl. "I won't sacrifice you. There must be another option."

"Well here's yer other option… BEING SENT TO THE SCRAPHEAP! Die!" Darksyde let loose several full charge fully charged blasts from her fusion cannon upon the heroic Lucy's armored body. The first three she could easily withstand but the next four caused her to drop her weapons. "Fall! FALL!" The other evil Lucy yelled out as the final three knocked her down leaving several nasty damaged marks on her once shiny armor.

Throwing Mayu to the side Darksyde took aim again to finish off her foe. "In all my life I never thought I'd see a Diclonius fight for humans… they're evil and cruel creatures they're the monster not us yet you defend them anyways. It's over Lucy it's all over."

"Argh… agh... uhg… you winning… NEVER!" The Autobot snapped out as she threw her two vectors into a doubled hammer fist and impacted her foe sending her skidding backward a few feet. "I'll never sacrifice anyone… you hear me Darksyde?"

Darksyde leapt back on her foe only to get a surprise Prime had activated an Energon dagger to cleave off her foe left lower arm. Pink energon bled from the injury as sparks crackled around the damaged limb. "Dahhh… ! You'll pay for this with your life! I'll get my revenge on you Prime this isn't over!" Darksyde yelled as she went into Dead End as they drove or flew away back to base.

Prime managed to get back and help little Mayu back to her feet. "Hey kiddo you ok?"

"I am now but… what about… what about the others?" she said looking over the heavily wounded Autobots.

"I'll call First Aid, Wheeljack and Hoist to patch them up." Kanae said getting her Autobot insignia styled communicator.

-soon

Soon the wounded Autobots were transported away back to base as the Autobot Wheeljack arrived. "Ehh don't worry about them you all they should be fine lucky they were only minor wounds they just looked worse than they really were."

"It's too late to save Darksyde… she's given into her hate. I just wonder is life where she's from worse than being Decepticon property?" Lucy asked the engineer.

"It's probably even worse Luce. C'mon let's get you all home. Lucy will be back once we're done repairing the others." He said back sternly.

It was then something changed in Mayu's heart… these weren't just robot's who were at war. They were robots with feelings, goals, robots who could die, feel pain… and feel loss like human beings could. Suddenly the young brunette regretted being so mean and antagonistic to them for so long.

-meanwhile at Decepticon base

"You've failed me Darksyde!" Megatron thundered at the girl.

"My apologies master Megatron I had no clue Prime was so powerful but I have found a weak point in her armor… her compassion for the humans that is her weakest point we attack it next time. If you let me commander." Darksyde then requested his permission.

"So be it. Do as you wish Darksyde now leave me." Megatron finished to her as she walked out the hallway.

Starscream couldn't believe how easy the new warrior got off from her failure. "You're letting her off that easy? What is your excuse Megatron?"

Grabbing the seeker by the neck he threw him across the room. "She is a pawn Starscream nothing more… once Prime is defeated she'll be of no more use." Megatron explained as his mouth curled into a grin.

-to be continued

Well readers it's done chapter 11 of Vectors and Vector Sigma is done finally Darksyde Lucille is introduced. Why? Well it serves as a counter balance… the one in the Autobot's care is kind, just, and loyal while Darksyde is cruel, sick, twisted and sadistic having no qualms over slaughtering anything or one in her way while Prime is the opposite. It's basically a mirror of them… the potential for a Diclonius to kill or protect if brought up differently. I hope you enjoyed the chapter it took quite awhile to write up so please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviours, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Yokohama Night Monsters, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.

PS Oh and happy holidays readers.


	12. Lucy's baby? Yokohama battle!

Vectors and Vector Sigma 12

Well folks it's now up to chapter 12 things go from bad to worse as the battles intensify. Get ready as Lucy's "baby" appears plus the first appearance of Optimus Prime since chapter 3 as a battle ensues in Yokohama. Expect thrills and spills plus high fighting action. Ok and secondly despite what a certain ignorant reviewer thinks I do not and I repeat I do not have a vendetta against G1 Sunstreaker. The idea of him being a snob comes from Dreamwave's More Than Meets The Eye books. He tends to pick out faults of his teammates but hates when its done back to him (frankly Bumblebee got tired of it). Trailbreaker is the exact opposite of this. I hope this clears things up. Also I've thought up the other pairing in this fic... Mayu and Daniel! Don't flame it Mayu's only 12 Daniel's 11 not much of a difference so no flames. Their relationship will start here in chapter 12. Happy belated New Year everyone!

-chapter 12 - Lucy's baby!? Yokohama battle!

-begin Transformers Theme by Lion

As the midday Saturday sun shone its strong rays upon the Inn the residents were having lunch... err most were that is. Lucy still refused to burden everyone despite the fact that there was pretty of room upstairs instead staying in her trailer that Autobot Bumblebee had hauled there. When questioned about it she danced around the subject so many times Kohta and Yuka let the matter drop. But then after a bit they inquired again and Lucy again sidestepped it. Kanae was in town with the Chase's and Witwicky's. Also on guard was the likes of the friendly Trailbreaker.

By this point the two had had enough and confronted her as she relaxed by her trailer. ''Alright Lucy we've been patient long enough with you. What is so burdening about living in a nice plush building with heating, shower, and tv hmm?''

''Please stop dancing around the subject and give us a straight answer.'' Kohta added.

Looking around it was very clear the problem troubling the rosette was not only embarrassing too but evidently seemed like it was related to deep emotional scars. She looked around nervously and saw Eject and Rewind helping with Mayu's cooking. Nana was helping too. They looked very strange in aprons while the likes of Steeljaw and Ramhorn stood guard outside the Inn at the gates. The preteen was too busy cooking to really take notice of Lucy's glance. She really wanted the young ones to know but not until they were mature enough to handle it.

The scarlet eyed girl had been avoiding this for far too long. ''Err… um… well I guess I should tell you it's not fair that I keep it from you... I should tell you the whole reason. The orphanage I grew up in was a hell on earth no one liked me everyone hated me because of my horns even the adults. The three jerk trio made up of Tomoo, Izzy and Ken were the worst. The three just had it in for me since they got there… they tried to beat to beat my puppy Jiro to death… that is until Ravage was thrown into the building. He attacked them and Bumblebee, Glyph, and Cliffjumper saved me. I was essentially raised by the Autobots. I don't have any human friends most would just wanna make fun of me... in short I'm afraid of people you two. That's my problem.''

"Lucy... we... we'd no idea why didn't you say anything to us?'' Yuka whispered utterly and legitimately shocked by this new development involving their new friend.

"I didn't want to worry you all that's all.'' The rosette explained but was interupted by the honking of a white semi truck with a blue car carrier trailer that pulled up by the Inn. At first the two relatives thought it was her leader Autobot Optimus Prime but remembered he was a red semi not a white one. Lucy right off the bat recogized it. "Ultra Magnus? Ultra Magnus what is it? What's the mission you've got for me hmm?''

The carrier then spoke. ''Hmm not much Lucille actually I'm not here on business I came to deliver this... Your Lightningstorm Cruiser.''

''Huh? Baby! You brought my baby!'' Lucy squealed out like a raving little fangirl. Her 'baby' apparently was a large red sports car based upon the Ferrari Testarossa with a jet booster on its back end. The car apparently drove itself out of Magnus' carrier and flashed its headlights almost happy to see the girl. ''Lightningstorm Cruiser yes its good to see you.''

The massive car carrier transformed into its robotic form. Ultra Magnus was certainly ultra sized to say the least. He must've towered over the inn. "He's been causing quite a tantrum at headquarters and to be frank I can't deal with him now.'' Kohta noted Ultra Magnus sounded alot like the late actor Robert Stack.

"Hey Yuka is it me or does he sound a lot like Robert Stack from Unsolved Mysteries?'' The college boy whispered to his cousin.

''He does now that you mention it." Yuka whispered agreeing.

"In case of any trouble don't hestitate to call on us Lucille.'' Magnus instructed the rosette which got a laugh from the two relatives. Ultra Magnus was acting like the big softy uncle type right now.

Then suddenly the group heard explosions coming from the city's direction and then just then everybody stopped laughing... especially since Kanae and the others were in danger. ''Oh no! Kanae's still out in the city somewhere! She'll get herself killed! We have to help her!" Yuka called out in a panicked state.

Mayu and Nana happened to hear the brunette's hollerings as they ran out to see just what was wrong. They stood in awe of the pillars of smoke rising up from the city streets in the distance. ''Daniel!'' Mayu yelled worrying for him. The Witwicky's had enrolled him in her school and by chance he was placed in her exact class class A4.

''Lori! Alexis!" Nana yelled out next. She too had gotten to know Chip Chase's two daughters.

''Wreakers! Yes if the Decepticons want to terrorize the just to fight us then that's exactly what they're gonna see, prepare for emergency battle protocol! Autobots transform and roll out!'' Magnus called out over his flip wrist communication device and rallied his troops.

The blue and white robot converted back to his carrier mode as Eject, Rewind, Steeljaw, and Ramhorn hopped inside his cab. "Get in Kohta!'' Ramhorn demanded and to frank rather rudely. But the college boy saw no reason to bother arguing since his baby sister was in trouble. He hopped in on the shotgun side.

Seeing Magnus was full Trailbreaker offered the young'en's a ride to follow along. Yuka by now was left out, until Lucy opened Lightningstorm Cruiser's doors offering a lift. ''Just so you know if yer gonna ride Yuka ride in style. Strap yer belt on Yuka we're going in!''

Magnus blew his horns as he sped off with Trailbreaker revving his engine. Lucy and Yuka were riding along right behind on their caboose.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile in the city the likes of the seven Seeker jets were raining havok upon the streets. Ramjet smashed his way through various buildings by nosecone power alone. Thundercracker zoomed along going low and only a few feet from the asphalt. His powerful engines created massive thunderous noise shattering glass, hydrants, and zoomed straight up another building turning its beautiful windows to shards that fell on the streets below. Dirge and Thrust shot up the streets with their sidearms. Their lasers burned through the pavement leaving blackened char marks everywhere they went. Starscream and Skywarp just shot at anything that struck their fancy be it an office building, a bakery or even a skyscraper. Sunstorm however used his heat field ability to partially melt a building corner making it unstable.

By this point massive billows of smoke rose up into the skies showing damage was starting to rack up. The likes of the two Duocons Battletrap and Flywheels had tagged a cornered a fearful Kanae who'd just rescued a small toddler girl from a collapsed shop front. ''Y'know what annoys me about humans Flywheels?'' The half truck half chopper Decepticon asked the other.

Flywheels was silent for a bit. ''No I don't why not tell me before ya kill these two eh?''

''It's the way they splatter when you squash them. They're really oozy and filled with organs. Bye bye!'' Battletrap snickered out as he raised his left fist intending to squash Kanae like she would a bug.

Shutting her and waited for the end to come... only it didn't it come. To her shock she heard a metallic clang. Snapping open her eyes she saw two truck based Autobots one deep blue while the other was a deep orange ann purple.

''Why don'tcha try fightin me without yer fancy weapon's Battletrap!'' The orange truck shouted as he grabbed hold of Battletrap and spin threw him over his shoulder.

The blue truck latched onto Flywheels and punched him several times in what could be his gut if he even had one that is. Once the Con was dazed the truck jumped into a piledriver styled wreslting move making Flywheels go offline. The truck finally introduced himself. "Name's Pipes and he's Huffer.''

''Pipes? Huffer? Who or where'd you get those names from? A gas station billboard?'' Kanae joked as she was saved by them.

''Somethin funny?'' Huffer spat obviously offended.

''Nope.'' Kanae chirped out.

''Good get the kid outta here we'll cover you.'' Huffer called out as Kanae picked up the toddler and scampered to safety.

-meanwhile

In another section of the city the likes of Ultra Magnus charged through the streets running down the likes of the three Decepticon Triple Changers as in Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and the fueler Octane. "Eat that ya robo space-scum!'' The college boy snickered. When Kohta arrived in the ruined streets Lucy had split off from the group.

Activating her armor Luce got ready to jump from her personal vehicle to which Yuka started to panic. How was she expected to take on hordes of evil alien robots? She barely knew how to even use Lightningstorm Cruiser. "Yuka take care with Lightningstorm Cruiser if I find a scratch on his paint its yer hide I'm gonna be whipping. I got somebody to meet up with.''

''Lucy!? You want me to drive yer car! This is not a car Lucy this is a jet crossbred with a car!'' The brunette panicked out hopelessly lost and unsure just how to drive the strange thing.

''It's voice activated. Lightningstorm Cruiser make sure you do everything Yuka says ok I'm heading out.'' The rosette said flying off towards a large red semi. The driver side door opened as the girl decided to fight alongside her hero.

- begin The Touch (Power Mix) by Stan Bush

As Optimus with Lucy in tow the pair of Primes charged into the thick of battle as the likes of Megatron's Decepticon assault group consisting of the two Battlechargers: Runabout and Runamuck. Also present were a few of the Insecticons in this case Barrage, Chop Shop, Shrapnel, Kickback, and the evil robotic cicada Venom. Seekers Dirge, Thundercracker, and Ramjet had dropped down from the skies to blow up anything that Megatron decreed. Soundwave had the rear.

The whole group suddenly turned all attention to the high speeding red semi truck. Lucy concentrated on Shrapnel and rammed right into him sending him spinning like a top before crumpling to the ground. Next up was Dirge and Ramjet who flew up and over Prime who sped along. The other Decepticons fired everything they had on the Autobot leader but no avail as his driver had installed a Energon Shield she copied from Trailbreaker. The rounds just bounced off harmlessly.

Prime then transformed as Lucy rocketed out of his cab section as the two began their battle. Optimus slugged Chop Shop right in the gearbox making him double over. Picking up the pained Insecticon he threw him at Barrage like a club then firing off a piercing laser shot that went through both of them offlining them both at once. Shrapnel tried to use his lightning ability but was interupted when Lucille Prime slapped a disc-like gizmo on his back. ''What futile attempt have you tried to defeat me, me!? It won't work Autobot booby, booby!''

The stag beetle Con tried to grab the small Autobot but she was far too fast when suddenly Lucy let out a yell. ''Fry bugboy!'' A huge lightning bolt shot down from the skies and sent thousands of volts through Shrapnel's body... way more than even he could handle. Steamming he fell over face first onto the pavement. Prime looked at her unsure of what she just did. "Giga-Electro Volt Scrambler... got it off Wheeljack Prime.''

''Excellant now let's our city clean up.'' Prime said still focused on the fight. He shot down Kickback with a few rounds and Soundwave.

"It's a shame there's only four of you since fighting more than seven Decepticons is boring.'' Lucy said as she zipped around Thundercracker shooting a vulnerable spot in the back of his neck armor. ''Hah! Eat laser roboscum! Get outta my city!'' The armored rosette hollered as she shot down the flying Venom and the two Battlechargers.

By this time the two had arrived at their final opponent... the sinister Megatron! He turned around shocked that the two Autobots could take down his entire assault force. ''The Primes!'' He gasped.

''Who exactly were you expecting Megadunce the Easter Bunny? Or maybe the Tooth Fairy!'' Lucille Prime sassed to the robotic alien warlord.

Getting a bit of a laugh from act of warrior spirit Megatron found it amusing that such a small being could take down all those powerful warriors of his. However he'd learned not to underestimate the pink haired mutant humanoid. "Oh Lucille how I've missed yer witty comebacks but this is the end of the line for you both! Darksyde annihilate her!''

It was then Darksyde leapt up from behind a few craggy bits of debris. "With pleasure Megs! Ready to dance little girl!?''

Darksyde rocketed at her foe with a powerful tackle knocking both off balence and busting up the aspalt. While the two whipped out their signature saber weapons the two faction leaders squared off against each other. ''There's only two ways this can end Megatron you and Darksyde surrendering or being sent to the junkheap.''

''Oh now you're threatening me Prime hmm? Too bad you don't have the bearings to go through with it!'' Megs snickered as he retracted both his hands and activated his purple energon maces but now had two were being used.

Prime however was prepared as he retracted his fists too and activated twin orange energon axes. Megs swung his flails trying to knock over Prime who dodged out of the way and slashed Megatron across the chest leaving a big long gash.

Megs spun both of his maces and entangled both of Prime's axes, the Autobot tried to break free but no avail but then Optimus had an idea. The Autobot leader yanked Meagtron towards him and then booted him in the face with his blue armored foot. The maces detangled as Prime gave Megatron another gash along his left hip armor section.

''Get up you old junkheap remember on Sherman Dam I called you that well you know what you still are junk!'' Prime spat as Megs had had enough of his gab. He leapt up into the air and sending out his flails like a tornado knocking Prime on his afterburner.

"Empty! Pile! Of! Junk!" Megatron snarled as he hammered Prime's fallen form with both of his maces. "I will make you beg for my mercy Prime I guarentee it.''

Meanwhile the likes of Darksyde had ditched her saber and had resorted to pummeling her Prime's helmeted face over and over and flip throwing her into a vending machine which sent soda cans flying everywhere.

Darksyde saw an oppurtunity to attack and went for it. Using her foot boosters and sped at her vulnerable enemy. She couldn't wait to tear her to shreds. Just as Darksyde was upon Prime she stunned by a heavy punch to the gut knocking the wind outta her.

''You wanna know the difference between us Darksyde? You wanna know why I beat you everytime? Because I've heart, courage, and I'm sick of you!'' Prime sucker punched her counterpart upside her left jaw. Then another punch to the jaw, then the gut, then jaw again, then Darksyde's chin, Prime spin kicked her enemy right in the gut which sent her flying right in Megatron's face making him lose balence.

Both Primes fired a powerful shot at the two doing massive damage. The gashes Optimus had gave the Decepticon tyrant were weak spots and he shot them. The internal damage to his sytems had a weakening effect on Megatron. Lucille threw another of the Giga-Electro Volt Scramblers at them. It attached to Darksyde. The now familiar lightning shot down from the sky overloaded them both.

Slowly and very painfully Megatron somehow got back to his feet and saw Darksyde was blacked out. Grabbing hold of her he glared at the two Autobot Primes. ''Retreat Decepticons this is a victory we've been cheated out of! Retreat!'' Megs hollered as the whole force flew back up into the skies and headed off to parts unknown.

-sometime later

As the Decepticons retreated the military showed up wanting answers. Prime addressed them directly putting down his weapon. "Don't fire we'll surrender peacefully if you just let us explain this whole matter to the UN. I am Optimus Prime these are my soldiers the Autobots. We come from a far off planet called Cybertron. We've come from a alternate universe. Please if those that tried to destroy the city named Decepticons Earth will perish. Please just let us speak with the UN.''

Sensing absolutely no malice in the red semi's voice the military commander decided to honor the robot's request.

"Exactly.'' Ultra Magnus added.

"We're the good guys if ya wanna call us that.'' Ironhide said in a southern drawl style of voice. "We'll gladly repair we got engineers with us and architechs.''

Meanwhile the likes of Kanae, Luce, Yuka, Daniel, and the others had slinked off away from the action. Mayu was very happy to see the boy was alright though a feeling in her stomach made her hestiant to say it outright. She didn't get it she was only 12 a bit too young for liking boys. However she knew one gesture that wouldn't show she might have a thing for him. "Daniel I was worried about you. I was scared I might lose you.''

She embraced the boy who slightly hestitant hugged her back. "I was scared too... scared I'd never see you again.'' The second the girl heard that she blushed a little.

The others were watching this cute escapade and tried not to crack up from it. Carly knew Mayu was a sweet girl and would never deliberately hurt anyone especially Daniel. Spike knew his son was a chip off the old block.

-to be continued

Well folks another chapter finished after all I've been typing away at it for almost a week and half. How will Mayu and Daniel's relationship turn out? Find out next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing my other stories including Yokohama Night Monsters, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, EL Digital Saviors, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


	13. Dark Heart

Vectors and Vector Sigma 13

Well folks it's now up to chapter 13 things go from bad to worse as the battles intensify. Darksyde Lucille has hatched the perfect method of revenge upon the pathetic Autobots. Gleaning information from Mixmaster, Shockwave, and Hook she creates a powerful offensive weapon... Dark Energon! It enhances power levels and without certain implanted control chips to counteract the deadly side effects it will be unleashed on the populace of Yokohama. Expect trills and spills plus high fighting action. Also I've thought up the other pairing in this fic... Mayu and Daniel! Don't flame it Mayu's only 12 Daniel's 11 not much of a difference so no flames. Their relationship will deepen here.

-chapter 13 - Dark Heart

-Japanese Alps - Decepticon's mountain base

Deep in the heart of the Decepticon base the likes of mad Diclonius Darksyde Lucille was going over a sample of Energon taken from an Energon Cube created via Soundwave. She thought instead of raiding places to fill the cubes why not instead try to improve the energy output of the cubes? It was an idea she had brought to Hook's attention as well as Mixmaster and Shockwave. At times the mono eyed space gun acted much like an evil Mr. Spock driven only by pure logic and nothing else. This meant more intuitive beings ran circles around his very high IQ.

As she studied the Energon sample she then tried to boost it's power output. Shockwave had created an artificial substance he dubbed Ore-13 or Regenesis ore, however it was only in the few recent weeks he'd been able to get it stabilized. She looked over his data notes and figured it could be improved even further. Shockwave had a small experimental supply of anti-electrons harvested from the remains of what was a large mechanical planet a lightyear from Cybertron. These things called all sorts of malfunctionings, memory problems, loss of transformation control, among other negative things. If she added that it might provide more raw power. "Hook, Mixmaster hand me the anti-electrons and Shockwave prepare the Regenesis ore then add it to his drum for the bonding process.'' The organic Decepticon girl requested as Mixmaster converted to his cement mixer mode.

Hook prayed to Primus the humanoid knew what she was learned a lot under the trio's tutelage but was still years away from being a true genius. "I hope that organic germ knows what she's doing." He silently griped to himself but poured the test sample of Energon into the mixing drum. Shockwave next added the ore-13 along with the anti-electrons.

"Mixmaster add a high powered burst of gamma ray energy. It should cause the three to bond properly at a molecular level.'' Darksyde added next as the cement truck did so as was requested of him.

Then suddenly the mixture started to glow with a dark purplish black aura like it had gained sentience or possibly countdown to an explosion which Hook promptly accused the pink haired cyborg of creating some new yet unstable explosive or possibly a substance dangerous even to the most hardy of Decepticons. "What in the name of the Pit have you created Darksyde!? I've never detected such powerful energy readings before! They're off the charts, now I'll have to make new charts. Just what is this substance?''

''Indeed Hook its readings are very powerful. Explain Darksyde.'' Shockwave said in a frankly demanding type of tone. He wanted answers and he wanted them quickly.

"Simple Hook and my dear Shockwave I call it... Dark Energon! With this we can increase our power and destroy the Autobots once and for all. However I've found direct aplication of it will cause significant damage to our circuitry. Its still being stabilized.'' The cyborg said looking over her data charts.

''Then why in the name of Primus would we want to use it then? If it'll do just as much damage to its creators as the targets? It is illogical.'' Shockwave surmised.

"My question exactly I'm holding the stuff here, here." Mixmaster whined.

''Simple I also created control chips that emit an energy dampener that blocks out all negative effects. I told you I really came up with something now didn't I? It can also easily be weaponized. We mass produce this stuff and get ready for all out war on the Autobots.'' Darksyde explained.

-eventually in Megatron's throne room

After relaying the process of what she and her compatriots created and Megatron was very much pleased at it. A corruptive substance that might finally defeat the accursed Autobots once and for all. ''Well done my dear Darksyde well done.''

"Oh sure Megatron... But we've have such bold claims before many times in fact during the 80's. What's so different this time you humanoid microbe? Hmm?'' Starscream harshly asked the horned girl only for Darksyde to blast him down with her fusion cannon.

She did it a second time blowing a huge smoking hole through his left jet wing. ''I aim to serve you my lord... We begin the assault in three human hours.''

''Excellent... The mighty justice driven Autobots will be soon corrupted pieces of slag." Megatron said as his mouth curled into a devilish sneer.

-meanwhile - Yokohama Middle School - class A6

Meanwhile however at Mayu's school it was just about time for the bell to ring as the short young brunette was accompanied by her two best friends closest friends Rina and Haruka by the outdoor lockers. The taller girl Haruka standing a few inches over the other had glasses, honey blonde hair, freckles with a set of green eyes. The other girl Rina had short cut jet black hair with a tomboy look to her. On her chin was a small band-aid. Her hazel-brown eyes looked over her companion a bit. ''Hey there Mayu I hope you're doing great this morning but to be honest you look like you've something on your mind, anything bothering you?'' Haruka asked concerned.

It'd recently become no secret she'd been associating with the Autobots. In fact now the whole world knew owing to fact Optimus had went to UN after their last battle in the Yokohama area. Most just wanted to pal around with her for status reason but Rina and Haruka had been friends since they were in preschool. She was so wrapped up in la-la land she and the girl's hardly noticed Daniel sneak up on them.

He gave the trio a bit of a mild shock to which he apologized. "Sorry girls didn't mean to spook you. Uh Mayu you uh... you forgot your lunch bento box. You were in such a rush to leave you must've forgot to grab it. Anyways later... ''

The three couldn't help but notice the blush on Daniel's face as he waved goodbye. His mother and dad had arrived driving Bumblebee. Needless to say the plucky Autobot got quite a lot of unneeded attention. Mayu however went about getting her coat ready but it seemed to the tomboy a little amour was going on. ''I think he likes you Missy-Mayu. I'm no expert on men but I think young but Mr. Witwicky might reciprocate that crush back."

Knowing Rina often shot her mouth off without thinking she thought there was no possible way this to be true. She was too young to start liking or even crushing on boys... wasn't she? "Huh? Rina what are you talking about? Daniel and I... just friends that's it. What crush?''

"I guess he's kinda on the cute side got a bit of a youthful baby face on him.'' Haruka added.

By now Mayu was getting very frustrated... she was not having this kind of conversation with them at this time. "What crush?! I don't have any crush on him! Drop it please... Will you!''

Haruka kicked at the ground looking sorry. She and Rina didn't intend to get Mayu riled up. ''Look we didn't mean to hit a bad nerve that's just our observation.''

"C'mon we won't make fun of ya that ain't our style Mayu. You know us better than that.'' Rina added agreeing with Haruka 110%.

"Are you two sure I got a crush on him?'' Mayu asked still unsure about the idea.

If Haruka had one fault it was she was too brainy. In fact too brainy for her own good and had the tendency to overuse her intelligence when somebody made a grammer, science, or overall literary goof. "Uh Rina technically ain't isn't a true word. I must point that out.''

Giving the brainiac girl a dirty look Rina instead proposed another idea. "If you don't like him then I'm guessin' ya hate him right?''

''I don't like 'like' him but I don't hate him either. That's not the issue here.'' Mayu sputtered out.

"Ahem ladies if I may interrupt this very vivid conversation Lucy sent me to pick you up Mayu.'' Said a new voice... which came from a blue Corvette with a flaming hood decal along with the red Autobot insignia.

Before the girls could even ask just what Autobot this was it introduced itself. "My name is Tracks I'm to report to the HQ but Lucy said your school's located on the way so she said to pick you up.''

''How can I tell if you're really an Autobot and not a Decepticon in disguise?'' Mayu harshly inquired.

Letting out what sounded like a disgusted yelp of surprise Tracks elaborated. ''Nehh... Purple isn't my color! Now hop in.'' The schoolgirl then went about hopping inside the frankly roomy US styled car as she waved to her two friends as Tracks burned rubber and sped away.

-shortly

As the likes of the pair were on the streets driving amongst the city the likes of a very interesting topic came up... what Autobot HQ looked like. "Tracks what's your HQ look like? Where is it?'' The girl asked him.

''What suddenly brought this inquiring attitude up?'' Tracks asked... Normally the girl was rude and frankly wouldn't respect any of the Autobots stemming from her trauma involving the Combaticon Brawl.

"Change of heart... after I saw Darksyde shoot so many down I realized you all are more than circuits, wires, and chips. You're living machines I was wrong to treat you like I did I'm sorry.'' Mayu said admitting she'd made a major mistake. ''Anyways where is the base at?''

"Its deep underground... I'm not really qualified to take you.'' Tracks added.

-HQ

Let's just say Mayu had a number of ways to get her point across... mostly she used the sad puppy face complete with quivering lip. As hard as Tracks tried he couldn't say no to that.

The place was big VERY big. She saw the likes the huge Omega Supreme being repaired by Ratchet the ambulance, Hoist the tow truck, and Wheeljack. Of the three Wheeljack took notice of them. ''Hey someone get Lucy for me... we've trouble on the preteen scale."

Pretty soon Lucy stopped her repairs on Skids and the police car Siren. Siren's Nebulon partner Quig was assisting her as the pinkette turned and saw young Mayu and now the Diclonius girl got mad. Mayu had never seen Lucy get so angry at her before it was a little scary truth be told. "Mayu what the slag?! I told Tracks to pick you up and get you to the Inn. Yuka'll have my afterburner for this she'll be worried sick. Young lady are you trying to drive us all crazy?''

"No! I was just curious about the base that's all... " Mayu spat out getting annoyed with the high commanding Autobot girl.

''She has great powers of persuasion Lucille... She gave me the sad puppy face just like you used to. Hmm.'' Tracks replied thinking about the matter some more. He'd have to find out where that face thing came from.

"Curiosity often gets you killed like a cat. Look kiddo we've a lot of repairs to do the 'Cons attack every possible energy source all over the globe we're stretched really thin. Not enough warriors to take down those attack squads. So what do you want make it quick.'' Lucy asked gruffly hurrying the girl a bit.

After a bit of hesitation Mayu was unsure as to articulate just what she came there for. But the response Lucy heard threw her for a loop. ''Well I wanted to meet your hero slash daddy figure Optimus Prime. To be honest my dad passed away when I was very young so I don't remember him much.''

Taking Mayu aside to a more private part of the base the rosette then explained just how much the Autobot leader meant to her. ''Remember Mayu I don't have any blood relatives. My mother and father dumped me in some random field so I may never know who my family is. Optimus saw something in me... The qualities of leadership which he taught me. I guess I did begin to see him as my father considering I don't have (breaks down crying) why is it they don't want me!?" Lucy cried and cried as Mayu hugged her in comfort.

''There, there you'll be ok. Please I wanna meet him. Show me." Mayu asked sweetly as Lucy then led her to Prime's control room.

Shortly they encountered him talking to the short yellow Autobot Bumblebee over apparently firewall upgrades for Teletraan 2X. ''Bumblebee make sure to upgrade the computer system's firewall programming. We can't afford to have it hacked.''

"Roger Prime... Oh hi there you two but correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Mayu supposed to be at the Inn?'' The mini-bot asked the preteen a bit lost. Last he heard she was supposed to be there.

"Mayu here wanted to meet Optimus. Well kid here he is, Optimus Prime meet Mayu. Mayu meet Optimus Prime.'' Lucy said stepping behind the young girl.

It was clear she'd never seen someone so big yet seemingly so noble looking. "So... Big... ''

"Well Mayu its nice to finally meet you Lucy tells me all about her allies at the Inn. I look forward to our next meeting but right now I've lots of important work to do. Lucy make sure she gets back there safely.'' When Mayu heard the voice of the Autobot general she had to admit he did have a fatherly quality in his voice. No wonder Lucy looked up to him so much.

"Like I said Prime will always be my hero now c'mon let's go home.'' Lucy escorting the schoolgirl out of the base.

As the bug drove along the likes of Bumblebee wanted to tag along. ''Wait for me I'm coming too!" Bumblebee said transforming into his Volkswagen Beetle mode.

But that apparently got the attention of Quig and Siren as the younger cop car converted into his well cop car mode with Quig driving. Prowl happened to walk by fresh from repairs after he was damaged by Darksyde. Before anyone even could ask why was coming along he answered. ''Nothing its just my shift on the west side of Kamakura has started. The museum there would be a prime Decepticon attack target. Red Alert, Siren, Hosehead you're also up next. Ratchet and Streetwise follow alongside us then head off to the hospital. Hoist, First Aid, and Grapple Sakura Street might need a little roadwork after what Brawl did there. Everyone has their orders? Ok now roll out!"

Rolling along them all was Inferno ready for his shift at the fire station. "Where Red Alert goes I go.''

''Fine let's just get going." Prowl said as the group drove along the tunnel network that led up into the city streets.

-shortly

As the group was driving they got stuck in rush hour much to everyone's disappointment. ''Great rush hour traffic... Oh I'm getting bored now.''

''Oh will you pipe down Mayu I know trouble will come knocking on our door.'' Red Alert grumped again going on his spiel about trouble.

"Again with slagging tell me Red is that memorized or just part of yer basic spark?'' Quig grumped back. Red could really get on his nerves so very quickly. Maybe it was because he was a younger Autobot or something like Bumblebee and Cliffjumper?

"To be young again... I do kinda wish I could have a second childhood." Lucy thought looking over the very bored pouty faced Mayu. Sometimes the rosette saw a little smugness in the girl other times a volcanic temper when she got mad. it reminded her of herself at the Ark stuck inside Mt. Saint Hillary.

It was then the peaceful honking back and forth of car horns was interrupted by a massive BOOM! Drivers cowered in their cars wondering just what happened when it happened again! A massive beam of energy had hit the streets generating an equally massive explosion sending unfortunate drivers still in their vehicles flying everywhere.

Then things got suddenly very weird, as giant shards of deep purple colored crystalline shards erupted out of the ground and glowed an equally eerie blackish purple. They grew to a massive height tearing through the elevated overpass and spread out over the pass. Lucy could see another giant growth 2O feet ahead of this one... so these were the result of the blasts! Lucy had heard of korlonium crystals from Teletraan-1 along with unstable crystallized Energon that Perceptor had created synthetically in his lab. But this was unknown territory by far. ''What in the living image of Primus is that stuff?!"

"Holy heterodyne! I don't know I've never seen anything like it before... Careful Autobots this substance could be extremely dangerous to us whatever it is so keep your distance!" Prowl ordered as the whole group transformed to robot mode.

Suddenly the voice of Darksyde Lucille had arrived mostly by herself but sporting a few allies... Shockwave, Bombshell, Hook, and Mixmaster. "Well you stupid Autobot flunkie I call it Dark Energon. A very corruptive substance indeed it could damage your circuitry beyond repair not to mention it can effect organics as well. Hello brat watch as the Autobots are exterminated and humanity goes extinct! Say goodbye."

Mayu wasn't afraid however and simply glowered up at the armed Decepticon lass. "I'm not afraid of you! 'If you're really Lucy you won't hurt me! It's me Mayu remember think back!''

The name hit a bit of something Darksyde's personality stabilization apparently had erased. She did remember... Mayu that cute little kid with the oversized yellow sweater. This was her. ''M-m-m-ayu? Yes I think I can remember (implant shocks her head) DAHHHHH! No yer trying to trick me you're scum just like every other human alive!"

''Even Kohta?" Prowl pointed out... Kohta was kind to her unlike everyone else.

It seemed Mayu had stumbled onto the 'Con lady's weakness. In this case her memories before the Decepticon's upgraded her. It was then the name struck a mental chord with the Decepticon girl. It seemed to register something she'd somehow long forgotten in her youth. "Kohta... I t-h-hink I can know who he is... Its a big blur. Argh! Can't remember! Hard to think!''

To her Decepticon co-horts things were getting complicated. They hadn't thought her old memories would come back, it seemed her brain needed more conditioning. And Shockwave would give it all right. ''Darksyde ignore the Autobot ramblings they are insignificant you are a Decepticon. A warrior out to claim her rule of this dirtball of a planet. Ignore these fools! I command it.''

"Do it Darksyde yer one of us! You're not one of them!'' Bombshell added.

It did little to soothe Darksyde's now fractured psyche. She was confused by the memories and thoughts she had before Megatron had 'requested' her presence. Arcs of energy raced across her head... it seemed she'd become more stable. ''No Kohta and all humans are my enemies. He's evil! So are the Autobots!''

It was then Powerglide appeared and changed to robot mode and let out Kohta, Kanae, Daniel, and Yuka... He'd heard what Darksyde said over Powerglide's comm. system. How could accuse him of all people of being evil? He was the last person you'd expect to evil or cruel! "Darksyde that can't be true. How could you accuse me of being evil? I'm the least evil I know for crying out loud!"

It was then Darksyde took aim at the college boy and hissed her answer. Her tone was so cold and heartless. "Because you're a lying human. That's why.''

Darksyde charged up her fusion cannon and before she let it loose she added some more food for thought. "Oh and one last thing yer sister's a self centered little brat. It felt good to murder her then yer deadbeat father!''

''Oh my god... Where in the name of heaven did you come from?" Kanae nervously asked very freaked out by the evil girl's comment on murdering her.

Kanae could barely react as Shockwave converted to his space gun mode and shot the first Dark Energon growth. The explosion rocked the entire block as Darksyde did the same to the other.

The explosion's shockwave was powerful enough to blow the college boy right off his feet. Everyone was in huge shock at what just happened! "KOHTA!" Lucy, Kanae, and Yuka screamed out seeing the young man being blown away from the battle site like a ragdoll.

He landed in a dumpster on the far side of the street. The three managed to get him out and he looked like someone straight out of a warzone. His clothes were burnt and torn while his face was heavily bruised.

"Here another for you!" Hook snarled out as he let out a shot followed by Mixmaster took aim at the largest shard of D. Energon.

Bumblebee could only gaze in horror as the blasts hit him. "DAHHHHH!"

''BUMBLEBEE!" Mayu screamed out as the blast meant for Bumblebee generated a massive explosion. However several sharpened and superheated shards of his armor that'd been blown off had hit a nearby gas station.

It instantly ignited generating more explosive results and she got caught in the knock back. Ironhide managed to put out of few of the flames and rescue the girl and Bumblebee. His efforts weren't needed as the said Autobot carried the frankly very injured girl. Bumblebee's heavily charred armor dripped a strange dark purplish black liquid. He handed Mayu to Daniel as he collapsed face first going into stasis-lock.

"NO MAYU!" Daniel screamed out as he threw caution to the wind and ran to help her. "Mayu... " He sniffled as he held her limp injured body bridal style. She looked horrible her clothes were tattered and burnt. There was a small gash on her cheek. Her mouth also bled a bit from the side. Shards of the D. Energon were stuck in her skin plus she had the same liquid on her. She needed serious medical attention if she was going to make it.

Prowl saw she needed urgent attention and quickly gave out orders. "Ratchet get Mayu to the nearest hospital First Aid take Kohta. Siren you and Streetwise will follow behind and help them get there faster. Hosehead, Red Alert and Inferno put out the fires and quell the panic while I give them the assist. Hoist and Grapple get Bumblebee back to base on the double he needs immediate repairs. Everyone understand their orders? Good now transform and roll out. Yuka, Kanae, Lucy hop in... I just cross my circuits they'll make it out ok.''

The two medics converted to their ambulance modes and had the two wounded humans loaded inside. The combined sirens blaring the five Autobots sped towards the nearest medical center while their friends and family prayed they'd make it out ok.

-to be continued

I figured I'd leave the chapter on an ominous note. Rest assured they two'll be fine... plus some improvements will come of it too. One last thing to keep note of for Mayu... next chapter she and Daniel will finally admit there maybe something going on between them.

Anyways read and review this and my other stories. Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EL Digital Saviors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", ''Yokohama Night Monsters'', ''Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours'', ''Power Ranger Dimension Legends'', ''ELG The Series'', and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


End file.
